Extraterrestrial
by aqizakura
Summary: (LAST CHAP MENGUDARA) Sasuke mengamuk. Naruto terluka. "Aku merindukanmu"/ Dunia milik berdua/ Naruto dilema dengan hubungannya dan Sasuke juga Menma / nggak ahli bikin summary. SASUNARU, BL, YAOI, gaje. first fanfict. silahkan membaca XD
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah _reader_, saya disini sebagai _Author_ baru yang kece, gaje, plus jijey…*apaan sie?* akan mempersembahkan sebuah kisah dimana bergenre fantasy yang nanti akan memunculkan beberapa OC. Hohohoho…. Sebelum itu, pertama-tama…

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno. Yohohohoho….. plus beberapa pairing seperti ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dan masih banyak yang akan bermunculan. Mungkin. xD

Rated : T bae lah

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri

Warning : Gaje, Abal, bahasa gado-gado, MPREG, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … Uhuhuhuhu…, author omes *otak mesum XP

Baiklah sodara-sodara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air mari kita mulai saja cerita nista ini, check this out…*sok nginggris nih*

**Chapter 1**

Hari minggu adalah hari di mana orang-orang beristirahat dari kegiatan mereka selama satu minggu. Oleh karena itu, di salah satu rumah –sebut saja kontrakan- dimana penghuninya masih pada terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing, padahal jam ayam yang nempel di dinding sudah menunjukkan kalau jarum panjang di angka 6 dan jarum pendek di angka 11. Yang berarti bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 alias setengah 12. Dan yang membuat _Author_ bingung adalah, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN MEREKA TIDUR DAN KAPAN FANFIC INI MAU DILANJUTKAN?

"OI…. BANGUN HOI…! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN TIDURRRR…?" baru saja _Author_ mau ngebangunin mereka, tapi ternyata sudah ada yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu.

Di depan pintu sana berdiri dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut pink pendek, dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda dengan polem yang menutup sebelah matanya.

Dok…dok….dok…..

Ketuk. Bukan. Bukan hanya sekedar mengetuk pintu, tapi mereka menggedor pintu. Menyerangnya secara membabi buta dan tanpa ampun. Biar sekalian bisa ngebangunin kebo-kebo di dalam rumah 4 kamar di depan mereka.

"Ck…." Decak gadis berambut pink yang disinyalir bernama Haruno Sakura. Doi udah nggak sabar buat ngenungguin manusia atau malahan kebo-kebo di dalam rumah. "Ino-_butai_, mending kita dobrak aja nie pintu." Ajak Sakura pada sahabat seperjuangannya ini.

"Boleh juga idemu, _Deko deko-chan_." Setuju gadis pirang pucat yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino. "Hitung sampai tiga, terus dobrak!" komando Ino.

"Yosh!"

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"SHANNARO/HYAAAA"

BRUAK….., pintu depan lepas dari engselnya.

Begitu pintu depan yang udah mengenaskan, sekarang kita pindah lokasi. Dimana ke-3 kebo –kecuali satu manusia malas- ini sedang membelalakkan mata di kamar masing-masing begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari depan.

'Ja….Jangan-jangan ada maling masuk' batin pemuda pirang begitu doi membuka mata. Dengan sigap dia mengambil _handphone_ orangenya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang di kamar sebelah.

"Kau mendengarnya, kan? Suara gaduh di depan?" selidik pemuda pirang pada pemuda lain disebarang sana.

"Yoi. Tapi siapa itu?" Tanya balik pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan-jangan maling." Sambung si pirang dari seberang.

"Hoam… mana mungkin maling kalau seberisik itu. Merepotkan." Sambung salah satu suara lagi. Suara pemuda dengan mata kantuk yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau bukan maling terus siapa?" seru kedua pemuda ini kompak.

"Mu…."

"HOI…. BANGUN KALIAN… MANUSIA-MANUSIA KEBO…." Terdengar suara yang cettarr… membahana memenuhi rumah kecil dengan 4 kamar ini.

"Haah~ _mendoukusai na~_." Keluh pemuda malas ini sambil mengorek kuping dan mulai bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya.

Beda dengan pemuda ini, kedua pemuda yang lain hanya bisa conge begitu mendengar teriakan yang sudah mereka ketahui dari mana asalnya dan siapa yang sedang berada di kontrakannya.

"Ck, kalian ini benar-benar berisik. Merepotkan." Seru pemuda nanas ini begitu keluar dari kandangnya dan muncul di depan dua gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan ruang tamu kalau penghuni rumah ini nggak ada yang keluar.

"Haah~, kau yang terlalu malas Shika. Lihat! Sudah jam berapa ini. Kalian mau tidur terus sampai pagi lagi?" omel Ino sambil mencak-mencak.

"Terserahlah. Ini hari minggu, dan aku nggak ada kerjaan." Sahut pemuda malas berambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Mentang-mentang hari minggu, terus kau bisa malas-malasan. Enak saja. Jangan harap Tuan. Dimana Naruto sama Kiba?" Tanya Sakura yang emosinya sudah nyampe' ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi gini kau harus marah-marah Sakura-chan…?" sambung sebuah suara yang berasal dari makhluk pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi kau bilang? Sebentar lagi adzan Dhuhur Namikaze Naruto. Dan apa-apaan muka bantal itu? Cepat cuci muka sana." Omel Sakura

"Hal…"

"Dan kau juga Kiba. Cepat cuci muka." Bentak Sakura pada pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja akan menyapanya dan langsung terkena bentakan makhluk pink ganas ini.

"Ha…i….ha~i…" sambung kedua pemuda ini kompak.

"Cukup sekali saja!" bentak Sakura lagi.

"BAIK…" teriak mereka berdua saking kompaknya.

Shikamaru yang melihat tindak kekerasan dalam kontrakanpun hanya sanggup menguap sampai matanya berair dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada kabar apa sampai kalian repot-repot datang kemari hari minggu gini?" selidik Shikamaru sambil masih menguap.

"Hoo…, ternyata kamu peka juga ya, Shika." Sambung Ino antusias dan mulai duduk di salah satu sofa. Disusul oleh Sakura yang lebih memilih diam dan menunggu dua cecunguk yang lagi cuci muka.

"Aku tau, kalau kalian sampai mau repot-repot datang, pasti ada sesuatu yang merepotkan." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu dan dua anak itu setelah semua sudah berkumpul." Sambung Ino yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan berita besar yang didapatnya dengan Sakura.

"NARUTO….KIBA….BURUAN…." teriak Ino yang sudah mulai nggak sabar. Kalau dalam waktu 2 menit dua pemuda itu tidak muncul, Ino dan Sakura yang akan menghampiri dan menyeret mereka ke ruang tengah.

"Kami datang…" seru Kiba dan langsung duduk di samping Shikamaru. Disusul dengan Naruto yang kemudian duduk di sofa single seberang tempat duduk Sakura dan Ino.

"Yosh…! Kami siap mendengarkan." Sambung Naruto sambil memasang tampang penasaran plus antusias yang tinggi.

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan…

"BAIKLAAAH…." Teriak Ino yang langsung membuat mereka terkejut dan membuat Naruto langsung lompat di tempat dan membuat Kiba reflek meluk Shikamaru dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang Rusa.

"KYAAAA…" teriak (lagi) Ino dan Sakura begitu melihat dua orang nista ini berpelukan. Yup, mereka berdua adalah Fujoshi akut yang akan langsung teriak-teriak nista kalau melihat hint-hint disekitar mereka. Naruto cengo plus Shikamaru yang menguap sambil menutup telinganya.

1 detik

30 detik

60 detik

"Huff….. oke. Kami akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting." Kata Sakura perlahan begitu doi udah menekan hasrat untuk segera melakukan berbagai hal nista kepada ShikaKiba.

"Sepenting apa?" Tanya Naruto mulai serius. Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah kembali duduk dengan normal dan masang tampang nahan boker.

"Ini menyangkut salah satu situs di dunia maya. Situs yang sekarang sedang banyak diperbincangkan." Sahut Ino nggak kalah seriusnya.

Oke, sekarang waktunya buat lagi serius-seriusan. Jadi, jangan pada ribut dan ngelakuin hal yang nggak penting. Salah satunya kaya' nyium jempol kaki sendiri, mainin upil, dan ngorek kuping lalu dicium. Jangan. Apalagi dilakukan di depan dua monster yang sedang naik darah. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh ketiga manusia kebo ini. Hasilnya…

DUACK…DUACK…DUACK….DUUT…*apaan tuh barusan?*

"Sorry, kelepasan. Hehehe…." Cengir si kuncir kuda. Ckckckck…., cakep-cakep githu ternyata blak-blakan juga kentutnya.

Ketiga kepala pemuda kita kali ini harus rela benjol gara-gara kegiatan tak penting mereka. Kembali serius.

"Emangnya situs apaan?" sambung Naruto penasaran.

"Extraterrestrial" sahut seseorang.

"Kok kamu tau, Shika?" selidik Kiba yang terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau ternyata Shikamaru juga mengetahui situs yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu idiot. Semua orang sudah tau tentang situs itu." Sambung Shika malas. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk paham.

"Yup. Situs itu adalah sebuah situs, dimana kita bisa memanggil Shinigami untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang." Jelas Sakura dengan tampang seriusnya.

"HAAAHHH…" kompak NaruKiba.

"Seriusan nie..?" sambung Kiba. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk pasti.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aneh-aneh aja." Elak Naruto yang nggak percaya dengan hal yang berbau teknologi disangkut pautkan dengan hal berbau mistis dan diluar akal sehat.

"Itu memang hal yang tidak masuk akal. Makanya, kita harus menyelidiki hal ini. Gimana? Tertarik nggak?" Tanya Ino yang udah sangat antusia sekali untuk membongkar rahasia dari situs aneh ini.

"Kalau kaya' githu, aku jadi penasaran juga" sambung Naruto yang nggak kalah antusiasnya.

"Boleh juga tuh. Aku ikutan deh." Sambung Kiba semangat.

"Gimana Shika? Kita harus memecahkan masalah ini." Kata Ino yang terdengar seperti memaksa Shikamaru untuk ikut ambil bagian.

"Ck…, merepotkan." Sambung Shika yang berarti bahwa dia juga setuju untuk ikutan.

"Eh, gimana dengan Gaara? Dia ikutan nggak?" Tanya Naruto begitu dia teringat dengan teman pandanya itu.

"Tenang. Gaara bilang kalau dia bakal ikut kalau semua udah memutuskan buat ikut. Berarti kesimpulannya adalah kalau dia juga ikutan." Sambung Ino yang udah semangat '45 buat menyelidiki situs nista tersebut.

"Yosh! Kita akan mulai begitu Gaara dateng." Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang udah dia dapat. "Bentar lagi juga tuh anak nongol." Tambahnya.

Dan benar saja. terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Yo, Gaara" sapa Kiba.

"Ya. Aku mau tanya nih. Kenapa kalian nggak punya pintu? Dijual kemana tuh pintu?" Tanya Gaara yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan kontrakan temen-temennya yang begitu doi datang sudah tidak berpintu.

"Oh… itu. Aku dan Sakura yang menghancurkannya, Gaara." Sahut Ino enteng. Dan seketika itu, Gaara mencatat benar-benar di otaknya, bahwa jangan sekali-kali membuat dua monster wanita ini marah, kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu. Glek, Gaara menelan ludah paksa.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian!" kata Sakura yang sudah kembali ke topik semula. "Ini adalah data yang aku kumpulkan beberapa hari ini. Dimana, situs tersebut hanya dapat di akses pada pukul 12 tengah malam, alias pukul 00.00 sampai pukul 01.00. pada hari rabu, dan jumat." Terang Sakura

"Ditambah lagi, beberapa minggu terakhir ini terdapat beberapa kasus mayat yang ditemukan di daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Oto. Ini data yang aku dapatkan dari kantor polisi dan juga rumah sakit Konoha." Tambah Ino sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas ke teman-teman cowoknya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa mayat-mayat itu bisa ditemukan disana? Bukannya kalau seperti itu, ini bisa kita asumsikan bahwa ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan?!" seru Naruto merasa belum menemukan titik terang dari kasus yang sedang mereka selidiki kali ini.

"Tidak. Mereka ditemukan dengan keadaan terluka akibat jatuh dari ketinggian, kecelakanaan, dan sebagainya. Yang menunjukkan bahwa korban bukan mati akibat dibunuh. " Sahut Sakura mengemukakan persepsinya. "Karena itu, kasus ini tidak terlalu diselidiki oleh polisi lebih lanjut. Tambahnya.

"Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, aku tidak bisa terlalu yakin bahwa korban-korban itu adalah korban yang diminta untuk dibunuh oleh Shinigami. Karena, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa membobol sistem keamanan dari situs itu." Imbuh Ino merasa prustasi karena belum bisa meng-_hack_ situs Extraterrestrial."Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, Shika" usulnya kemudian.

"Haah…. Merepotkan." Dengan malas Shikamaru mulai mengambil alih laptop Ino dan mengotak-atiknya. Mencoba membobol sistem keamanan dari sebuah situs yang pastinya akan lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan membobol data sistem kenegaraan yang bisa dia tangani. Si pemalas ini walaupun malas, tapi dia sangat jenius.

Sementara Shika sedang asyik dengan laptop Ino, mereka sedang asyik menganalisis data dari para korban yang berhasil Ino dapatkan.

"Kebanyakan korbannya adalah koruptor dan teroris, dan juga beberapa orang yang bergerak dalam dunia gelap." Seru Gaara menyimpulkan hasil analisa singkatnya.

"Lihat ini! Orang ini adalah salah satu koruptor yang berhasil mengorupsi lebih dari $500 Juta dan merupakan salah satu gembong narkoba yang selalu dapat lolos dari hukum. Dan dia ditemukan tewas akibat jatuh dari tebing setinggi 500 m dari permukaan laut." Terang Ino sambil menunjukkan salah satu foto korban.

"Kalau begitu, Shinigami ini hanya menghabisi nyawa orang-orang sampah seperti mereka?" seru Kiba.

"Tidak juga. Karena ada beberapa korban yang beritanya tidak muncul ke permukaan. Salah satunya adalah orang ini. Dia merupakan salah satu pengusaha tekstil terbesar di Konoha. Dan selama ini dia tidak pernah terkait dengan kasus-kasus berat. Alias dia adalah orang yang bersih." Terang Ino.

"Hmmm…, kalau kita bisa mengetahui orang-orang yang mengakses situs itu dan juga nama korban-korban yang sudah ditulis. Kita langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa memang Shinigamilah yang menghabisi nyawa mereka sesuai dengan permintaan." Kata Naruto yang merasa bahwa kasus ini akan segera terbongkar jika Shikamaru berhasil membobol sistem keamanan dari Extraterrestrial.

"Bagaimana Shika?" selidik Kiba yang mulai mendekati Shikamaru dan mengintip layar Laptop dari belakang pemuda Rusa ini.

"Ck. Ternyata lebih rumit dari apa yang kubayangkan." Keluh Shika gara-gara belum berhasil meng-_hack_ situs yang sedang mereka selidiki.

"HAA….? Kau belum bisa membobolnya?" seru Kiba lumayan terkejut karena si Rusa jenius ini ternyata belum berhasil membobolnya.

"Kalau Shika saja belum bisa, pantas Ino-_pig_ juga nggak berhasil." Kata Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu _forehead_?" sahut Ino tersinggung.

"Bukan apa-apa , Ino-_pig_. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana kita bisa meng-_hack _ nie situs. Kalau Shika dan Ino tidak bisa, kita harus mencari cara lain." Usul Sakura menambahkan.

"Naruto, mungkin Kyuubi bisa." Usul Gaara pada bocah pirang yang sekarang sedang mikirin cara buat ngebujuk Kyuubi –kakaknya-.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau Kyuu-nii bisa membantu. Dia adalah orang yang terlalu sibuk dan sangat perhitungan." Sahut Naruto. "Eh, tunggu. Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya. Gaara, kau bantu aku membujuk Kyuu-nii, ya." Ajaknya. Gaara yang mendengar hanya bisa terkejut. Tapi tetap dengan tampang lempengnya, dan terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yosh. Sekarang masalah beres. Kita masih ada waktu 2 hari untuk bisa membobolnya." Seru Ino yang sudah mulai kembali bersemangat.

Dah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan benar-benar menyelidiki situs nista ini.

"Kyuu-_nii _, aku perlu bantuanmu…" pinta Naruto dengan tampang melas. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Namikaze Kyuubi sama sekali.

Yap. Disinilah Naruto berada. Di apartement kakaknya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kontrakannya hanya untuk meminta sang kakak untuk membantu tapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Bersama sahabat pandanya –Gaara-, Naruto berusaha membujuk Kyuubi untuk mau membantunya dalam menyelesaikan kasus aneh ini. Tapi, sepertinya bocah Rubah ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih memperhatikan laptopnya dibandingkan dengan mendengar keluh kesah dari sang adik, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kyuu-_nii_.., dengarkan aku dulu…" bujuk Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, _Baka_." Sahut Kyuubi tapi tetap mantengin laptopnya. Gaara yang melihat hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Huft…., baiklah. Apa kau tahu tentang situs Extraterrestrial, Kyuu-_nii_? Aku dan teman-temanku sedang menyelidikinya. Tapi, masalahnya adalah kami tidak bisa menyusup ke situsnya. Apa kau mau membantu Kyuu-_nii_?" pinta sekaligus terang Naruto.

"Ck. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuubi.

"Yap. Memang sangat menyebalkan. Jadi tolonglah, Kyuu-_nii_.."

"Aku sedang tidak bicara padamu, bodoh." Dengus Kyuubi menyebalkan sambil asyik memandangi laptopnya yang sepertinya lebih berharga dari sang adik.

Melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang tetep cuek pada Naruto, membuat Gaara mulai geram.

BRAAKK…

"KYUU! Bisakah kau sedikit serius?" bentak Gaara setelah menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak suka dibentak, PANDA." Sahut Kyuubi yang mulai ikutan emosi.

"Aku dan Naru hanya butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Kalau kami bisa, kami tidak akan mau susah-susah merepotkanmu, RUBAH." Sahut Gaara tak kalah emosinya.

"Oke. Sekarang maumu apa, HAH?" bentak Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Bantu kami." sahut Gaara mulai kembali tenang.

"Imbalannya?" sambung Kyuubi yang nggak mau gratisan.

"Kyuu-_nii_…, kenapa kau sangat perhitungan begitu sih?" gerutu Naruto yang kembali ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis, bocah." Sahut Kyuubi tanpa dosa.

"Hei, kau belum tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Rubah." Sambung Gaara cepat.

"Ck. Aku tidak bodoh, Panda. Aku tahu kalau kalian memintaku untuk meng-_hack_ ET ,kan?!" sahut Kyuubi kepedean.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu." sambung Gaara ketus.

"Hei…, aku masih meminta imbalan. Apa yang aku dapatkan kalau aku membantu kalian?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tetep keukeuh nggak mau ngasih gratisan walau pada adik sendiri.

"Ayolah Kyuu-_nii_. Masa' kau tega perhitungan kaya' gitu pada adik sendiri sie. Apa kau nggak kasian sama adikmu ini?!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. _Puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Ya…ya…., baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Sahut Kyuubi yang tetep ngasih syarat. Itu sih namanya tetep aja perhitungan, Kyuu.

"Haah…, kenapa pake syarat segala sie?" omel Gaara nggak terima.

"Kalau nggak mau ya udah." Kata Kyuubi nggak ambil pusing.

"Oke-oke. Apa syaratnya?" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Syaratnya adalah, bocah panda ini harus disini malam ini." Kata Kyuubi dengan gampangnya dan tanpa beban.

"HEEEH…." Seru Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama nggak nyangka. "Nggak salah nih, Kyuu?" lanjut Gaara masih nggak percaya.

Kyuubi mengangguk pasti dan berkata "Aku mau menjadikan dia panda percobaan."

"HIEEE…." Teriak mereka yang lagi-lagi kompak.

"Kyuu-_nii_ jangan bercanda. Masa' Gaara jadi kelinci percobaan sie? Aku nggak rela." Tolak Naruto langsung.

"Yaudah kalau gitu. Itu terserah kalian. Terima persyaratan ini nggak. Aku sih tinggal nge-_hack_ aja." Sahut Kyuubi nggak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Naru, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Yang penting Kyuubi mau membantu kita." Kata Gaara bijak. Mencoba menenangkan teman pirangnya ini.

"Tapi Gaara…"

"Sudah. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang aja. Ini demi kelanjutan dari misi kita." Potong Gaara yang tetap keukeuh akan mengambil resiko dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan dari ilmuan gila di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kata Naruto pasrah. "Tapi Kyuu-_nii_, kau jangan apa-apakan Gaara. Kalau sampai Gaara kenapa-napa gara-gara percobaanmu. Aku akan membencimu." Ancam Naruto.

"Tenanglah. Pasti aman." Sambung Kyuubi yang sudah sangat teramat yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. _Ittekimasu_." Pamit Naruto sebelum keluar dari apartemen Kyuubi. Meningglkan Panda dengan Rubah.

"_Itterasai, _Naru." Sambung Gaara melepas kepergian Naruto.

Begitu Naruto pergi, tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara bahwa Kyuubi sedang menyeringai iblis. Berhati-hatilah dengan Rubah licik ini Gaara.

Dan Gaara mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak dan sangat berbahaya dari sekitarnya. 'Apakah aku akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup' batin Gaara nista.

TBC

Yosh... segitu saja dari Aqi. Aqi harap readers dan _senpai-senpai _bersedia memberikan kritik, saran, caci-maki, atau apapun itu, terserahlah. Karena Aqi dengan pede-nya berani mempublish cerita perdana langsung multichap, setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader dan baru-baru aja berani buat ngeriview karya senpai-senpai, bunuh saja Aqi... bunuh! huee... ToT

jadi... harap maklum kalau masih abal. hehe...

terakhir...

Review peluisssssss... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author :Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno. Yohohohoho….. plus beberapa pairing seperti ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dan masih banyak yang akan bermunculan. Mungkin. xD

Rated : T menuju M. khuhuhuhu...

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri

Warning : Gaje, Abal, bahasa gado-gado, MPREG, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … Uhuhuhuhu…, author omes *otak mesum XP

**Chapter 2**

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju stasiun bis untuk menunggu bis yang akan membawanya kembali ke komplek kontrakannya. Sambil menunggu, Naruto memperhatikan jalan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Kemudian memandang langit untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa khawatirnya terhadap sobat yang sedang berada di tangan Rubah.

'Mudah-mudahan kau baik-baik saja bersama Kyuu-_nii_, Gaara' harap Naruto. Dan secara spontan, dia melihat sesosok makhluk seperti manusia yang sedang berdiri di atas tiang listrik. Dan tangannya memegang sebuah sabit yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh orang yang membawanya.

'Shi…Shinigami' batin Naruto sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Perlahan, Naruto dapat melihat kalau Shinigami itu menoleh kearahnya dan melihatnya dengan bola mata semerah darah yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian lenyap begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

'Di…dia benar-benar Shinigami. Apa-apaan matanya itu.' Batin Naruto yang sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

*ET*

Ruang tengah kontrakan Naruto cs.

BRUACK….

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Naruto?" begitu puas menghancurkan meja, gadis pink ini mulai bertanya.

"Aku yakin Sakura-chan. Dan berhentilah menghancurkan barang-barang kami." Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Hm…., jika benar kalau dia Shinigami, maka cerita ini makin menarik" sambung Ino antusias.

"Tapi, bukannya akan sangat berbahaya jika kita harus berurusan dengan Shinigami sungguhan?" sambung Kiba yang asyik menyisir rambut anjing jumbonya. Akamaru.

"Ck.., _mendoukusai_" sambung Shikamaru singkat dan nggak nyambung.

"Hei, Kiba. Ini malah makin menarik tau." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Tidak sabar untuk memecahkan misteri ini plus bertemu dengan Shinigami-_sama_.

"Kau mengerikan Sakura" sambung Kiba yang mulai merinding.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan hasil peng-_hack_-an Kyuu-_san_?" Tanya Ino yang kembali ke topic pembicaraan. "Aku khawatir kalau Kyuu-_san_ juga gagal" sambungnya sambil memegang dagu.

"Aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara." Sahut Naruto cemas plus lemas.

DUACK…

"HEI.., kalian benar-benar idiot, _Brat_" terdengar suara yang menggelegar dari kejauhan disusul dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sreek…

Kyuubi membanting tumpukan kertas ke sofa. Karena sudah nggak ada meja di tengah-tengah mereka setelah sebelumnya sudah dihancurkan oleh Sakura tadi.

"Itu hasilnya. Kalian baca saja" lanjutnya menginstruksi.

Tanpa banyak Tanya, mereka langsung membaca kertas-kertas tersebut yang sudah dibendel jadi satu dan difotocopy oleh Kyuubi. Ternyata rubah ini bisa diandalkan juga.

"Kyuu-_nii ,_ dimana Gaara?" selidik Naruto begitu tidak melihat sobat merahnya datang bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Dia pulang" sambung Kyuubi singkat.

"Pulang? Dia sakit? Kau apakan dia Kyuu-_nii_?" sentak Naruto khawatir dan agak emosi. Takut sobatnya kenapa-kenapa.

"Hei, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Malah aku yang kena amukan kedua kakaknya" sentak Kyuubi

-Flashback-

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Gaara hanya diam menunggu Kyuubi bicara. Yang apesnya, nie rubah nggak bicara-bicara sejak tadi. Berhubung doi bosan, akhirnya Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aku haus. Kau mau kubuatkan teh nggak, Kyuu?" tawar Gaara.

"Boleh juga." Sambung Kyuubi singkat.

Dengan tenang Gaara melangkah ke dapur dan mulai membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Teh melati untuknya dan teh rasa apel untuk Kyuubi. Karena rubah kita satu ini sangat menyukai apel.

"Ini teh mu, Kyuu" kata Gaara sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja depan Kyuubi.

"Hm" dan nie rubah kembali bergelut dengan laptopnya.

'Huuh…. Sebenarnya apa maunya sih? Membiarkanku begini setelah menyuruhku untuk menginap. Dasar rubah aneh.' Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ikut aku, Panda" ajaknya.

Muncul persimpangan di dahi Gaara begitu mendengar sapaan dari Kyuubi. Tapi cowok tenang ini tetap diam dan mulai beranjak untuk mengikuti Kyuubi melangkah.

Drrrt….drrt….

Gaara berhenti dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya begitu ponselnya bergetar. Terpampang nama Temari-_nee_ di layar _smartphone_ merah bata kesayangannya. Dan dengan sekejap, Gaara mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Temari-_nee_. Ada apa?" selidik Gaara

_"__Kau sekarang ada dimana Gaara? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."_ Sambung Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara dari sebrang sana.

"Sekarang aku sedang di tempat Kyuubi, _nee_. Dan aku akan menginap disini" sambung Gaara tenang.

"_Apa kau disana bersama dengan Naruto?"_ selidik Temari agak curiga,

"Tidak. Aku disini hanya dengan Kyuubi. Memangnya ada ap…."

Tuut…tuut…tuut….

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tapi keburu diputus oleh Temari. Gaara hanya menatap ponselnya dengan heran lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi Kepo

"Temari-_nee_" sambung Gaara singkat. Kyuubi manggut-manggut. Kemudian melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju lantai bawah apartement atau juga bisa disebut dengan rumah mini miliknya.

"Panda. Ambilkan botol itu untukku!" suruh Kyuubi yang sok bossy. Gaara hanya diam dan menurut.

"Jangan panggil aku Panda. Rubah!" kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan biru yang beraroma dan sangat mencurigakan pada Kyuubi.

"Aku membiarkanmu memanggilku Rubah. Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Panda?!" sambung Kyuubi sambil menerima botolnya dan mulai mencampurnya dengan larutan berwarna merah yang ada di depannya. Menghasilkan larutan baru yang berwarna ungu.

"Terserahlah." Akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan mulai diam memperhatikan Kyuubi yang masih asyik dengan berbagai macam cairan dan benda-benda kimia di sekitarnya. Karena bosan hanya diam dan menonton Kyuubi, akhirnya Gaara mulai menelusuri ruang bawah tanah dengan ukuran 5x6 yang penuh dengan rak bahan kimia. Melihat hasil karya Kyuubi yang berjejer rapih di sebelah barat ruangan. "Kyuu, kenapa kau sangat suka membuat larutan-larutan aneh ini?" Tanya Gaara yang akhirnya berhasil dirasuki oleh mbah kepo.

"Hobbi." Sambung Kyuubi singkat.

"Itu bukan jawaban." Omel Gaara. Kyuubi cuman nyengir. "Jawab, Kyuu! Apa susahnya sih?"

"Oke…oke…." Kyuubi nyerah. "Sejak kecil aku sudah diajari oleh Baa-chan untuk membuat berbagai obat. Dan menurutku itu sangat menyenangkan karena aku bisa bermain dengan banyak zat kimia di labnya. Dan sejak itu, aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi jika aku mencampurkan zat-zat itu. Dan apa yang bisa aku buat. Itu saja" terang Kyuubi kemudian balik lagi dengan larutannya.

Gaara mengangguk paham."Dan sekarang, apa yang sedang kau buat?"

"Ini? Aku hanya sedang membuat cairan yang bisa melelehkan berbagai macam hal dengan cepat." Sambungnya enteng.

"He…? Untuk apa? Itu berbahaya, kan?" Gaara menatap Kyuubi dengan horror.

"Hei…, ini sangat membantu. Mau kutunjukkan cara kerjanya?!" tawar Kyuubi yang langsung mengambil sebuah paku yang terbuat dari baja tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gaara sebelumnya.

Begitu Kyuubi meneteskan satu tetes cairan itu keatas paku, dengan cepat cairan tersebut menyebar dan melelehkan paku baja dalam hitungan detik.

"Hebat bukan?!"

"Ya. Tapi, kenapa pipetmu nggak meleleh?" selidik Gaara penasaran.

"Aku sudah merendamnya ke dalam larutan tertentu sehingga dia nggak meleleh." Terang Kyuubi singkat. Nggak mau menjelaskan terlalu banyak. "Mau liat lagi?" tawarnya.

Kyuubi langsung mengambil seekor tikus albino yang masih hidup, dan tanpa ragu meneteskan dua tetes cairan itu pada si tikus malang. Kali ini reaksinya tidak begitu cepat. Perlahan cairan itu mulai melelehkan rambut dan kulit si tikus. Menimbulkan buih-buih yang meletup berwarna merah muda yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Si tikus menjerit-jerit tersiksa. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada si tikus dan tak bisa menolongnya.

Cairan itu masih melakukan tugasnya. Melelehkan semua daging dan tulang si tikus dan tinggal kepala dan isi perut si tikus yang belum hancur. Perlahan cairan itu melelehkan lambung, usus, hati, pancreas, paru-paru, jantung, semua isi perut dan terakhir melelehkan kepala beserta isinya. Dalam waktu satu menit, si tikus sudah lenyap tak bersisa beserta dengan cairan yang telah menguap begitu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Sementara Gaara terlihat pucat setelah menyaksikan secara live adegan pelelehan tikus dengan matanya. Mungkin setelah ini, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Membayangkan jika dia yang terkena cairan itu. Pasti dia tidak akan selamat. Cairan ungu itu mengingatkan dia dengan api yang tidak bisa padam sebelum benda yang dibakarnya habis disebuah anime yang sering ditontonnya pukul 7 malam setiap harinya dulu.(a/n : itu sudah jaman kapan, Gaara?)

"Kyuu…, kali ini aku benar-benar yakin kalau cairan itu sangat berbahaya." Kata Gaara perlahan.

"Tenanglah, Panda. Aku hanya membuatnya sebanyak 25 ml untuk sampel dan mencatatnya di buku jurnalku. Selama cairan ini berada di labku, semua akan baik-baik saja." hibur Kyuubi meyakinkan Gaara yang begitu horrornya melihat cairan ungu tersebut. Seperti melihat pintu Neraka yang sudah di depan mata.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Kyuu" kata Gaara dengan jujur. Kyuubi nyengir setan dan merasa nggak bersalah.

Diam-diam dia mengambil cairan dengan pipetnya kemudian mendekati Gaara dengan senyum lebar mengembang. "Apa kau mau coba, Panda?" tawarnya.

Gaara yang mendengar dan melihat Kyuubi membawa pipet berisi cairan ungu yang sedang mendekatinya langsung terbelalak kaget dan menatap horror Kyuubi.

"Ja-jangan main-main Kyuu. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" protes Gaara sambil melangkah mundur sejauh mungkin dari Kyuubi.

"Ayolah Gaara…., ini pasti menyenangkan~" sambung Kyuubi dengan nada _sing a song_ yang makin membuat Gaara pucat.

"K-KYUU… jangan macam-macam…" sentak Gaara yang masih mundur.

"Pasti menyenangkan. Percayalah padaku…Gaara~" Kyuubi makin mendekat. Dan Gaara makin pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir.

Dug…

Gaara terhenti dan melihat sebuah ranjang telah menahannya. Melihat Gaara yang sedang lengah, Kyuubi langsung menyergap Gaara dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring diatas ranjang.

"_Ittai_…" erang Gaara begitu punggungnya membentur ranjang dengan keras.

Kyuubi makin mendekat dan memerangkap tubuh Gaara dengan tubuhnya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ini terus berontak dan mencoba membebaskan diri dari Kyuubi yang lagi edan _mode: on_.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum setan dan mulai mendekatkan pipetnya ke atas dahi Gaara. Siap untuk meneteskan cairan peleleh berwarna ungu dari dalamnya.

"Kyuu! Jangan bercanda. Ini nggak lucu! Lepaskan aku!" sentak Gaara yang makin was-was melihat Kyuubi yang makin tersenyum lebar dan tak menghiraukan wajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat.

Gaara masih tidak mau menyerah dan masih berontak untuk dapat bebas dari Kyuubi. Tapi, semakin Gaara berontak, pegangan di tangan Gaara juga makin erat.

Cukup lama juga Gaara berontak hingga dia kehabisan tenaga dengan nafas yang mulai memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya malah makin _ excited_. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi Gaara yang menggoda iman dengan mata sayu dan mulut yang terbuka untuk memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk si pulmo. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat author jadi mimisan melihatnya. #nyumpel idung pake _tissue_.

Kyuubi makin mendekat perlahan sambil menatap manic jade dengan intens. Makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara.

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dekat….

"BUAHAHAHAHA….." tawa Kyuubi meledak seketika. Membuat Gaara conge untuk sesaat." Kau lucu sekali Gaara. Hahaha…., kenapa kau sangat takut? Dalam pipet ini hanya air biasa yang kukasih warna ungu. Hahahaha… kau tertipu…." Jelas Kyuubi masih dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Gaara. "Adududuh…. Perutku sakit…haha….." lanjutnya masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sampai sakit gara-gara menertawakan si bocah Panda.

"Ck. Ini nggak lucu Kyuubi." Omel Gaara dan mulai bangun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lab nista milik Kyuubi.

"Tu..tunggu Gaara. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi yang masih kesusahan gara-gara tertawa berlebihan.

"Aku mau pulang" jawab Gaara singkat.

"HE…HEI…" teriak Kyuubi dan mulai berlari untuk mencegah Gaara.

Saking buru-burunya, Kyuubi sampai terjerat karpet ruang tengah dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. "HIIIIEEEE…." Teriak Kyuubi nista. Gaara menoleh dan…

Bruk…

"_It…ittai…_" eluh Gaara kesakitan. Terima kasih untuk Kyuubi yang telah membuatnya harus kesakitan untuk dua kali dalam hari ini.

Deg.

Gaara langsung terkejut begitu melihat wajah Kyuubi yang tepat di depan wajahnya dengan jarak kurang dari 5 centi.

Tatap…tatap…tatap…ta…

BRUAK…

"GAA…." Teriakan Kankurou terpotong begitu melihat adegan di atas karpet yang melibatkan adik kecil kesayangannya. "…RA."

Kyuubi dan Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Mendapati Kankurou dan Temari yang sedang berdiri mematung dan memproses data di otaknya. Sedangkan kedua orang ini masih dengan posisi semula yang juga ikutan menatap kedua kakak Gaara dengan bingung.

Ting! Proses loading selesai.

"NA-MI-KA-ZE KYUU-BI…"kata Kankurou dan Temari dengan nada rendah. Bersiap untuk membunuh cowok yang telah melakukan adegan nista terhadap adik mereka. Kyuubi yang juga baru menyadari posisinya langsung merinding disko merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari kedua kakak Gaara. Segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk kabur.

Tapi naas. Sebelum Kyuubi bisa kabur, Temari lebih dulu meraih kaos hitamnya dan menahannya. Menyebabkan Kyuubi harus mendapatkan penderitaan pada malam hari ini.

-Flashback End-

"Oh…ternyata Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou-_nii_ yang membawa Gaara pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu" sahut Naruto yang sudah bisa bernafas lega karena sobatnya pulang dengan selamat.

"Ck. Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan sahabat pandamu itu dan tidak mengkhawatirkan kakakmu sendiri yang baru saja dihajar semalam. Kau benar-benar adik durhaka, Naru" gerutu Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Kyuu-_nii_ karena aku tahu kalau Kyuu-_nii_ sangat kuat. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, lebam-lebammu juga sudah lenyap." Terang Naruto tak mau disebut dengan adik durhaka.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa rencana kalian setelah mengetahui korban-korban Shinigami itu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang mulai ikut tertarik dengan kasus yang digeluti oleh Naruto cs.

"Kami akan mulai dengan menggagalkan tindakan mereka. Dengan mengetahui nama-nama yang dikirimkan, kami bisa langsung mencari data calon korban lalu menggagalkan aksi mereka." Terang Ino yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Itu terserah kalian. Tapi aku sarankan untuk tetap hati-hati. Jika mereka benar adalah Shinigami, maka akan sangat berbahaya untuk berurusan dengan mereka." Saran Kyuubi yang tumben-tumbennya bisa bijak.

"Kau tenang saja Kyuu-_san_" sambung Sakura dengan pedenya.

Sementara itu dilain tempat. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka semua memakai jubah hitam dengan topeng yang nangkring disisi kepala mereka, akibat sedang tidak dipakai.

"Sepertinya orang-orang ini akan mengganggu kesenangan kita" kata salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai gigi-gigi runcing seperti gigi ikan hiu. Sebut saja ia Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah saja, Sui. Mereka hanya tikus-tikus kecil yang tak akan memberi kita ancaman yang berarti" sahut seorang lainnya. Gadis berkaca mata yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan Karin.

"Karin benar. Mereka tidak akan bisa menghalangi kita." Imbuh seseorang lagi dengan badan besar dan bersurai jingga jabrik.

"Ck… aku tahu itu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika kesenanganku diganggu. Itu saja" protes sie pemuda hiu.

"Jika mereke berulah, kita bunuh saja langsung" tambah Karin dengan seringaian mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Sementara ketiga rekannya sedang asyik meributkan tentang orang-orang yang berkemungkinan mengganggu mereka, pemuda yang sedari tadi diam ini hanya memandangi keramaian dibawahnya dengan tatapan bosan.

'Ck. Merepotkan' batin pemuda raven ini tidak sadar telah menggunakan _trademark_ seseorang.

Karena tingkat kebosanannya sudah mencapai titik puncak, akhirnya pemuda raven ini mulai melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk pergi. " Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" selidik Suigetsu ke pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn. Cari angin"

Dan detik berikutnya, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sudah hilang dari balkon ruangan tersebut. Lenyap ditelan gelapnya malam.

"Dia selalu seenaknya" gerutu Suigetsu melihat kepergian Sasuke.

*ET*

Malam yang sebenarnya cukup dingin ini lantas tidak membuat pemuda raven satu ini mengurungkan niat untuk menyusuri jalan di tengah keramaian kota. Pasalnya, malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam dimana banyak muda-mudi yang memenuhi jalanan guna menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Malam bagi jomblowers untuk meratapi nasib dengan hanya berkencan bersama laptop masing-masing. Seperti yang sedang dialami oleh author sendiri. hiks… koq saya malah jadi curhat?! Lupakan saja apa kata author tadi.

Pemuda raven yang disinyalir bernama Sasuke tadi -yang juga bisa disebut dengan Shinigami- asyik menyusuri jalanan kota dengan jaket hitam dan calana jeans hitam serta sneakers warna hitam dengan aksen biru miliknya. Tidak terlalu merasa dingin karena dia sendiri bukanlah manusia. Jadi, dingin seperti ini bukan lah suatu hal yang istimewa. Gadis-gadis yang melihatnya lewat hanya mampu memandangnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, dan diikuti dengan teriakan 'Kyaa~' yang cetar membahana. Tapi, Sasuke tetap cuek.

Apa kalian penasaran kenapa gadis-gadis itu masih bisa meneriaki Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah, karena Sasuke sendiri menggunakan tubuh manusianya. Meskipun dia Shinigami, tapi dia juga bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

Dengan langkah santai, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman kota. Mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong untuk sekedar mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang langit tak berbintang diatasnya. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan poninya. Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Merasa kembali bosan, pemuda ini mulai mengedarkan _on__y__x_ kelamnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Siapa tau dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan…

GOTCHA.. dia menemukannya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermanik _sapphire_ yang sedang asyik dengan teman-temannya. Memamerkan senyum lima jari secerah matahari miliknya. Menikmati canda-tawa bersama teman-temannya. Dan merupakan pemuda yang kemarin lusa dilihatnya di statiun bis yang juga melihatnya. Ya… pemuda pirang itulah yang kemarin melihatnya berdiri di tiang listrik dengan sabit ditangannya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, pemuda pirang bernama Naruto ini mulai menoleh kearah kiri. Dan mendapati sesosok pemuda raven dengan style emo yang sedang melihatnya. Memandangnya dengan _on__y__x_ sekelam malam yang seolah menyeretnya ke lubang hitam. Tatapannya tajam dan sangat dingin. Sehingga mampu membuat Naruto mendadak merinding.

'Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?' batin Naruto mulai risau dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memandang sosok pemuda berambut emo dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kembali menoleh dan dia sudah tidak mendapati sosok itu lagi disana.

'Heee….?'

TBC

Yosh...

selamat berjumpa dengan Aqi yang super gaje ini _minna~_

sebelumnya Aqi mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada Readers yang sudah berkenan membaca, memfollow, memfav dan mereview cerita nggak jelas ini. Aqi sangat terharu... hiks... T0T

terimakasih banyak pada

** , mifta cinya, Aiko Michishige, dan SNlop**

yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak. bagi yang menanyakan kemunculan sasu-teme *lirik **mifta chiya*** dichap ini doi sudah mulai muncul. hehehe...

oke. segitu dulu cuap-cuap dari Aqi. terakhir...

RnR readers n senpai~

jangan lupa tinggalkan Review.

apapun itu. Aqi akan menerimanya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Halllow... kembali bersua dengan Aqi yang updatenya agak telat, hehehe... maafkan Aqi _minna-san_. Oke. Sebelumnya Aqi mau curhat dulu mengenai ketidakmampuan Aqi untuk update cepat. Entah mengapa Aqi tiba-tiba kehilangan ide untuk ET. Dan merombaknya berkali-kali (Lu udah bilang). Itu saja sih curhatan Aqi.

Dan Aqi minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab review untuk kali ini. Karena, mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan _minna-san_ akan terjawab sedikit demi sedikit *Aqi harap.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **mifta cinya, gici love sasunaru, DevilishGrinJoker, Snlop, Uchiha ryuki, zadita uchiha, Aiko Michishige, jewElf, Pu. **Yang telah berkenan meninggalkan riview di Chap 2. /saya harap tidak ada nama yang ...\ Dan termikasih untuk semua yang telah berkunjung, membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorit. Aqi sangat berterimakasih. ^^

Spesial untuk **mizuki ai, **_hontouni gomenasai..._ Aqi nggak tahu kenapa namamu tak mau muncul. Aqi benar-benar minta maaf, Aqi harap **Ai-san** /sok akrab\ berkenan memaafkan Aqi yang sungguh terlalu ini. Hiks... _gomenasai~..._

OKE! Saatnya untuk kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Silahkan membaca _minna-san_~ /tebar senyum\

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno. Yohohohoho… plus beberapa pairing seperti ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dan masih banyak yang akan bermunculan. Mungkin. xD

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, MPREG, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … Uhuhuhuhu…, author omes *otak mesum XP

**Chapter 3**

"Huft….." desah Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju halte terdekat, sambil sesekali merapatkan mantelnya. Mencoba untuk menghalau udara dingin yang kian lama makin menusuk tulangnya.

Ya.., Naruto harus rela berdingin-dingin sendirian karena akibat ulahnya yang menolak mentah-mentah ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkaraoke sebentar.

"Haaahhh~ seharusnya aku tadi ikut saja dengan mereka" sesal pemuda pirang ini sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Srek…

Bruk…

"_It..ittai_" keluh Naruto begitu merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya akibat berbenturan dengan dinding dingin di gang sempit dan gelap.

"Tak seharusnya kau berjalan sendirian di malam yang dingin ini, Nona?!"

TWITCH

'Nona? Siapa yang dia sebut Nona?' batin Naruto mulai kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menemanimu, manis?" sambung pria lainnya.

TWITCH

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan" sambung lainnya dengan tampang mesum yang sungguh mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan.

Mendengar ocehan orang-orang di depannya, membuat siku-siku di dahi Naruto makin bertambah. Dan, tanpa babibubebo lagi Naruto langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah salah satu pria yang terdekat dengannya.

DUACK…

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT NONA DAN MANIS? HAAH!" murka Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai memerah menahan amarah.

"Ck…, tak seharusnya nona manis sepertimu bertindak kasar" pria yang tadi ditonjok Naruto mulai bangkit sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek terkena pukulan dahsyat Naruto.

"APA? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto makin murka.

"Wow…wow…wow… tenanglah manis! Kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU INI LAKI-LAKI. APA KALIAN TULI?!"Naruto benar-benar marah dan mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena tingkah orang-orang di depannya ini.

"Seperti kami perduli saja" sahut pria tadi, tidak perduli dan mulai mengepung Naruto dan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Ck~.." Naruto berdecak makin kesal.

Mereka mulai mengeroyok Naruto dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pergerakan pemuda pirang ini. Dan tentu saja Naruto yang dalam keadaan marah besar, tidak akan tinggal diam. Dengan gesit, Naruto memukul pria di sebelah kirinya sebelum dapat menangkapnya. Berputar dan kemudian memukul pria satunya. Kedua pria yang terkena pukulan Naruto langsung tersungkur dengan wajah penuh lebam. Sedangkan pria yang paling awal dipukul Naruto tadi hanya menonton sambil bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan menyuruh kedua pria tadi untuk terus memojokkan Naruto. Sepertinya orang tadi adalah ketua mereka.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari ketua mereka, kedua pria tadi kemudian mulai menyerang Naruto secara membabibuta, tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Naruto menyerang balik. Naruto benar-benar mulai terpojok dan tidak dapat menyerang kedua pria yang makin lama makin ganas ini.

'Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan' batin Naruto makin kesal.

Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, Naruto mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang pria di depannya. Tapi si pria menghindar dan menangkap kaki Naruto kemudian menarik Naruto hingga terjatuh.

Bruuk…

"_It-ittai…_" keluh Naruto begitu punggungnya menyapa aspal di bawahnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ketiga pria tadi langsung mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Dua orang anak buah pria tadi memegangi kedua tangan Naruto di sisi tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan si Ketua dengan tak merasa berdosanya duduk diatas perut bocah Namikaze ini.

"Menyingkir dariku!" sentak Naruto tidak terima dan mulai berontak.

"Jangan harap, manis" sambung si ketua dibarengi dengan mengelus dagu Naruto.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAANNNN..." teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Berharap kalau ketiga orang mesum ini berubah pikiran dan melepaskannya. Kau terlalu berharap Naru,, -_-''

"Tidak sampai kami puas denganmu" sambung seseorang disamping kiri Naruto dan diikuti dengan mulai mengelus lengan Naruto. Bermaksud memberikan rangsangan terhadap Naruto.

"Uuh..." ulala. Dan berhasil. Karena Naruto itu sebenarnya mempunyai tubuh yang sangat sensitif, jadi sekecil apapun sentuhan yang didapatnya, maka akan berakibat dengan merindingnya nih pemuda pirang. Hehehe... #masangtampangmesum

_Awas kau, Thor. _

"Wow~ ternyata kau sensitif juga ya, manis" eluhan Naruto telah membuat tiga orang mesum ini semakin menjadi.

Buktinya, sekarang mereka sudah mulai megrepe-grepe tubuh Naruto makin brutal. Mulai dari tangan, lengan, pundak, dada, hingga perut Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menggeliat dan berusaha untuk lepas dari tindakan yang tidak senonoh yang didapatnya.

"Ugh... le-lepaskan! Ja-ja..-JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN DARIKU!" teriak Naruto murka.

"Hmph... HAHAHAHAHA..." bukannya mengikuti kata-kata Naruto, mereka malahan tertawa bahagia. Sepertinya mereka tidak pernah melihat orang lain marah kali ya? Au' ah.

Breet...

Naruto langsung _shock._

Bagaimanan dia tidak _shock_ jika sekarang kemeja biru mudanya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan dada terbalut kulit tan semanis madu. Ditambah dengan ekspresi ketiga manusia mesum yang semakin mesum di dekatnya. '_Sial!'_ batinnya.

"_Shi* man_. _You look so sexy, baby_" komen si ketua dengan mupeng-nya. Dan perlahan, si ketua mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto langsung masang tampang horror "Tu-tunggu! Kau mau apa? Menjauh dariku!" Naruto makin panik begitu si ketua tidak merespon sedikitpun 'Si-siapapun tolong aku..' batinnya.

Sreet...

Kraak...

Naruto hanya mampu membelalak begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak _shock_ begitu melihat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menarik kedua lengan orang -yang sedang melakukan _sekuhara_ alias pelecehan seksual kepadamu- kebelakang hingga terdengar bunyi yang mengerikan.

"AAAAKH..." teriak si korban yang disusul dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk merasakan kedua lengannya. Sementara si pelaku pematahan tulang hanya menatap dengan datar, tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang berlari kocar-kacir manjauh darinya.

'Di-dia mengerikan' batin Naruto horror. Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika kedua lenganmu dipatahkan dengan cara semerikan begitu. Hiii~

"A-ano... _Arigatou_!" kata pemuda pirang ini dengan perlahan begitu dia merasa sudah mampu mengatasi rasa takut dan terkejutnya. Sambil berusaha membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. 'Untung saja masih ada jaket tebalku' pikirnya.

"Hn" sahut orang yang bersangkutan dengan dua huruf konsonan yang tidak jelas artinya. Kemudian dengan santainya langsung berbalik meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang terbengong-bengong sudah tidak mendapati sosok itu didekatnya.

*ET*

Burung-burungpun bernyanyi, bungapun terse..

_STOP! Ini bukan waktunya lu nyanyi dengan suara fals lu, thor_. Tiba-tiba aja nih makhluk pirang dengan tidak sopannya menghentikan suara Aqi yang sangat merdu –merusak dunia- ini. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Aqi ini punya bakat terpendam.

_Udah lah thor. Jangan banyak cuap. Ini cerita nggak mulai-mulai nih._

Iya deh. Sabar dong. Oke. Kembali ke cerita.

Sebut saja di sebuah kamar yang ada di dalam sebuah rumah, terdapatlah sesosok makhluk pirang yang masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya dan enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat hangat itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia butuh kehangatan kalau tidak mau terkena hipotermia. Tapi, kalau dia tidur terus, rencana yang telah disusun author jadi kacau balau nih. -_-!

Oi Naru! Bangun lah!

Dok dok dok...

"Naruto... bangun! Hari ini kau ada kelas pagi, kan?" teriak si pemuda pecinta anjing yang dengan sangat pengertiannya telah membantu author untuk membangunkan pemuda pirang ini. Makasih Kiba, nanti aku kasih makanan buat Akamaru ya... hehe... #digatsuga Kiba.

Sementara itu, yang dibangunkan malah masih asyik me_ngulet_(?) ria. Dan akan kembali tidur kalau Kiba tidak melanjutkan acara membangunkan pemuda pirang yang super malas bangun ini.

"Naruu... ini sudah pukul 7.55, 5 menit lagi kelasmu dimulai"

"APA?" dengan suksesnya Naruto langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya. Cuci muka dan sikat gigi sebentar, lalu mengganti pakaiannya, memakai parfum dan deodoran biar sedikit wangi, kemudian berlari sambil menyambar tas yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Untung saja semalam dia sempat menyiapkan bahan untuk mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Kau tak ada kelas hari ini, Kiba?" kepo Naruto sambil mencomot roti tawar yang tersedia di meja makan rumah kontrakannya.

"Ada. Pukul 1 siang. Cepat. Kau sudah terlambat tuh" seru Kiba yang dengan sabar telah mengingatkan sobat pirang yang sungguh terlalu ini.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa~_" kata Naruto yang berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Kiba seorang diri di ruang makan. Jangan tanyakan tentang keberadaan Shikamaru. Kalianpun pasti tahu sekarang dia ada di mana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya seseorang sambil menikmati secangkir _black coffie_ pesanannya dengan khidmat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkannya?" sahut orang lainnya menyelidik.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau" sahutnya kalem.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" selidik sosok dengan ekspresi kantuk yang tak pernah tertinggal. Meski tampangnya seperti orang sakau, tapi jangan ragukan kejeniusannya _bro_.

Orang yang mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut, untuk sejenak menghentikan acara minum kopinya, dan mengernyitkan alisnya singkat. "Tidak" sahutnya pendek.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu" sahut pemuda malas cepat. "Aku menyadari ada yang salah disini. Dan aku yakin kau pun menyadarinya juga Kyuu-_san_" tambahnya.

"Kau cukup jenius ternyata" sahut Kyuubi dengan senyum miring super keren. Sementara Shikamaru yang dapat pujian hanya menatap malas Kyuubi.

"Jadi, karena kita tahu ada yang ganjil. Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?" kali ini Shikamaru lumayan tertarik dengan apa yang mereka selidiki. Buktinya saja, doi sampai bela-belain bangun pagi buat janjian ketemu dengan Kyuubi untuk membahas keganjilan yang doi temukan. Kau super sekali Shika. Hehe... hayoo...siapa yang berfikiran kalau Shikamaru masih tidur di kamarnya. Hayoo... Ngaku...

Oke. Kita kembali lagi ke cerita.

"Aku kira kau bisa membantu. Jadi..."

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" selidik pemuda merah yang bingung dengan tampang sohibnya yang lecek kaya' origami yang gagal.

"Hari ini benar-benar sial untukku, Gaara" keluh Naruto mendadak jadi curhat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara makin kepo.

"Kau tahu kan, hari ini aku tidak masuk kelas?" Gaara mengangguk kalem. " Kau juga tahukan, kalau pada akhirnya aku dapat detensi dari Kakashi-_sensei _?" Gaara mengangguk lagi. "Selain itu, kau juga tahu kan, kalau hari ini tidak ada menu ramen di kafetaria?" lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk. Kalau kaya' gini terus, Gaara bisa jadi boneka _dashboard_ mobil yang ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Lalu? Apa hanya itu?" selidik Gaara yang sepertinya sudah lelah untuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak Gaara. Itu tadi belum seberapa" seru Naruto mulai naik pitam. "Kau belum tahu penyebab telatnya diriku" lanjutnya.

"Bukannya gara-gara kau kesiangan?" sahut Gaara kalem.

"Hehehe... sebenarnya sih iya." Sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "Tapi bukan itu" sambungnya cepat.

"Terus apa?" Gaara mulai tidak sabar dengan sobat pirang supernya ini.

"Jadi..."

**-Flashback : on-**

Sosok pemuda pirang kita kali ini harus rela berlari-lari ria menuju halte bus terdekat untuk menuju KOU alias Konoha University, dikarenakan kemalasannya yang tidak mau beranjak dari kasurnya yang hangat. Rasakan itu Naru. Hahaha...

Dengan nafas yang mulai memburu, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencapai halte bus yang sejak awal sudah menjadi tujuannya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Naruto masih mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. _Sound e_feknya ngeri banget ya? -_-'

Brrmm...

Tetapi alangkah malang nasibnya Naruto. Meski doi sudah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dan sampai di tempat tujuan, tetapi bersamaan dengan sampainya dia di halte, bus yang akan ditumpanginya mulai melaju.

"He? Oi Pak... TUNGGU SEBENTAR... AKU MAU IKUT NAIK... OI PAK SUPIIIRRRRR" teriak Naruto mulai kalap sembari kembali berlari.

Tapi, berhubung di fict ini Naruto adalah manusia biasa, bukan ninja apalagi seorang Hokage, jadi doi nggak mempunyai stamina berlebih untuk mengejar bus yang makin menjauh.

"Ck. Sial" umpatnya. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto mulai memikirkan cara agar dia bisa pergi ke KOU secepat mungkin. Tapi, semakin banyak dia berpikir, bukan ide yang didapatnya akan tetapi kebingungan yang semakin bertambah banyak.

"AKH...Aku benar-benar tidak menemukan ide" teriaknya frustrasi sambil mengacak surai pirang acaknya yang makin acak-acakan. Kau menyedihkan, Naru.

"Ck. Aku tunggu bus selanjutnya saja" putusnya kemudian, dan langsung berbalik menuju bangku yang ada di halte.

Bruk..

"Eh? Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja" kata Naruto spontan begitu dia mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang menabrak seseorang.

"Dobe"

Twicth

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto dengan seketika. '_Apa maksudnya memanggilku Dobe? Jelas-jelas aku sudah meminta maaf. Dasar!'_ batin Naruto ngomel-ngomel.

"Selain Dobe, kau juga tuli ya?" lanjut suara dalam itu lagi.

"APA KAU BILANG? Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Naruto murka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tidak sopan. "Hee?" sentak Naruto begitu menyadari siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang. "K-Kau!" tunjuk Naruto lagi.

Sementara orang yang ditunjuk hanya memandang datar pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Kau yang menolongku tempo hari, kan?" selidik Naruto sambil mengerut-ngerutkan dahinya.

Melihat raut wajah pemuda pirang di depannya ini, membuat sosok yang satu ini tidak tahan untuk menyentuh kerutan-kerutan di dahi pemuda pirang yang sangat mengganggu. "Hn" sahutnya singkat sembari menyentuh dahi Naruto yang berkerut-kerut tak jelas itu.

Mendapat sentuhan mendadak, Naruto sontak terkejut dan memandang pemuda di depannya penuh tanda tanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Meski seperkian detik, pemuda dingin ini sempat terkejut, tetapi langsung menormalkan raut wajahnya. "Tidak" katanya datar.

Naruto yang mendapat jawaban super singkat dari pemuda di depannya ini, meski sedikit kesal tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

"Um... apa kau membawa kendaraan?" selidik Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu...euhm..." jeda Naruto yang bermaksud untuk mengetahui nama pemuda di depannya. Tapi, yang diberi kode hanya masang tampang _lempeng_-nya.

"Ck" decak Naruto mulai kesal "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto _to the point_ pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab pemuda datar bernama Sasuke ini menjawab.

"Ehm... oke. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Sahut Naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Sebelumnya terimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Tapi, mau kah kau untuk menyelamatkanku lagi, Uchiha-_san_?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hn"

"Oke. Apakah kau membawa kendaraan?" selidiknya.

"Hn"

"_Eto_... Aku ingin minta tolong. Maukah kau memberiku tumpangan ke KOU? Aku harus segera kesana, kalau aku tidak mau terkena detensi dari dosenku. Bagaimana?" harap Naruto sambil memasang jurus andalannya. _Puppy eyes no jutsu mode:on._

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat yang ternyata berhasil terkena _jutsu_ milik Naruto yang sangat mematikan.

"Yei~ _Arigatou... _Uchiha-_san!_" seru Naruto super girang sambil loncat-loncat nggak jelas, ditambah dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa mengartikan dua huruf tak jelas itu? Hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Sekarang dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai surai beda warna itu, sedang mengandarai mobil milik Sasuke untuk menuju ke KOU. Sasuke sibuk dengan kemudinya, sedangkan si pirang ini mulai gelisah karena sudah lebih dari 5 menit dia hanya diam, dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan santai mereka.

"Um... Uchiha-_san_..." panggil Naruto perlahan. Sepertinya doi sudah mencapai titik dimana doi sudah bosan tingkat atas.

"Panggil aku Sasuke" sahut Sasuke singkat sambil fokus mengemudi.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut lumayan terkejut."Ba-baiklah. Sa-Sasuke." Kata Naruto perlahan, dan terdengar sangat lirih.

Deg.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lirih Naruto saat memanggil namanya, langsung menoleh mendadak dan memandang wajah Naruto yang juga sedang memandangnya. Adegan tatap-tatapan pun dimulai. Hahaha...

Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Lalu siapa yang akan menatap Aqi... hiks... \ToT/ *jangan hiraukan

Tatap...

Tatap...

Tatap...

TBC

Huohohoho... tubikontinyu dulu ya _minna-san_ hehehe... Pliss jangan bunuh Aqi.

Yosh... segitu dulu. Silahkan membaca dan tentunya tinggalkan kesan, kritik, saran kalian di kotak review... Aqi akan snagat senang dan makin bersemangat untuk memperkilat update. Hehe...

Semoga chap kali ini cukup berkenan. Maaf jika chap ini mungkin agak gimana gitu... hehe...

#LoveSasuNaruForever

/biar kaya' senpai-senpai lainnya gitu.. hehe...XD\


	4. Chapter 4

-Adegan sebelumnya-

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lirih Naruto saat memanggil namanya, langsung menoleh mendadak dan memandang wajah Naruto yang juga sedang memandangnya. Adegan tatap-tatapan pun dimulai. Hahaha...

Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Lalu siapa yang akan menatap Aqi... hiks... \ToT/ *jangan hiraukan

Tatap...

Tatap...

Tatap...

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang langsung menghancurkan adegan tatap-tatapan yang sudah Aqi buat, yang nantinya akan menimbulkan suatu kejadian yang...- _you know what I mean_\- lah.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya. /Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau sering sekali terkejut saat bersama Naruto? Kan disini kau itu Shinigami. Dasar nggak kompeten kau ini.\\\ Berisik kau, thor/

"Fokuslah menyetir" sahut Naruto kalem sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, yang mengakibatkan Sasuke mendadak setres.

'Hei, disini kau yang membuatku kehilangan fokus, Naruto' batin Sasuke. "Hn!" tapi hanya dua kata itu yang keluar. Dasar lu, Sas. -_-

"Hei! Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Naruto _to the point_ sambil memasang tampang polos cenderung idiot.\Ups! Aqi nggak bermaksud. Hehe/

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke singkat dengan pandangan fokus pada lampu lalu lintas yang masih berada pada detik 75.

"Mungkin aku bisa mentraktirmu kapan-kapan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebar super manis miliknya seorang tanpa ada yang bisa menandingi.

Sasuke _melting._

Tidak! Tidak! Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin _melting_. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Hn. Mungkin jika kita bertemu lagi" Sasuke memasang seringai yang menyebalkan.

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno. Yohohohoho… plus beberapa pairing seperti ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dan masih banyak yang akan bermunculan. Mungkin. xD

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, MPREG, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…, author omes *otak mesum XP

"Hei! Kau bilang tadi, kita bisa bertemu lagi? Setidaknya berikan aku nomor telepon atau alamat e-mailmu" protes Naruto.

"Aku akan berikan jika kita bertemu lagi" sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Buu~" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, menggembungkan pipi, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pose andalan saat dia ngambek.

Sasuke yang melihat polah Naruto hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas. Ingat! Sedikit. Hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Tapi, meskipun sedikit kan tetap saja bisa dihitung sebagai senyuman. WAW! Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik Naruto yang masih diam sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Berhubung Naruto tidak menunjukkan adanya respon yang berarti, membuat Sasuke mendadak mempunyai ide. Idenya sih biasa aja dan nggak ada yang spesial.

"Hn. Terserah kau" Sasuke kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depannya dan membiarkan mobil berpenumpang itu mendadak sunyi.

"Kau menyebalkan" Naruto yang tak tahan dengan kesunyian, akhirnya membuka suara dahulu.

"Hn"

"Itu bukan pujian!" sahut Naruto mendadak kalap."

"Hn, Dobe"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan Dobe! Dasar Teme!" sentak Naruto makin kalap.

"Hn. Itu nama tengahku" entah mengapa Sasuke mendadak bangga mendapat julukan 'Teme' dari Naruto.

"KAU INIIII..." teriak Naruto nyaring, yang langsung menyebabkan dengungan dahsyat di kuping Sasuke untuk beberapa detik.

-**Flashback : End-**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Gaara meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Hm..." angguk Naruto mantap "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" adunya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau belum bercerita saat si Uchiha yang menyelamatkanmu itu" kata Gaara tiba-tiba yang terdengar sedang mendesak Naruto untuk menceritakan kejadian memilukan yang dialaminya.\Gaara: lebay lu, thor/

"E...eto..." gugup Naruto dengan raut gelisah dan mata yang sibuk melirik kesana-kemari. Sedangkan Gaara tidak ada hentinya memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya. "A...aku harus pergi Gaara. _Jaa~..._"seru Naruto dan langsung lari menghindari tatapan keingintahuan Gaara yang sungguh menusuk kalbu.\apaan sih?/

"Ck. Anak itu" gerutu Gaara.

-ET-

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor gedung fakultasnya, tanpa arah tujuan. Kelas siangnya akan dimulai nanti pukul 11 dan dia benar-benar tidak ada ide untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu selama 45 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar?" seru sesosok gadis yang asyik berbincang dengan temannya saat berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Dengar apa?" tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Katanya ada korban lagi"

"Ha? Serius?" sahutnya tidak percaya.

"Iya! Aku dengar, kali ini korbannya adalah seorang wanita umur 30-an"

"Kamu yakin kalau ini perbuatan 'dia'?" selidiknya.

"Hehe,,,, nggak tau juga sih. Aku kan hanya memberitahumu apa yang aku dengar" sahut si gadis diikuti dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Huu... kau ini" sahut gadis satunya sambil menjitak kepala si gadis.

"_Ittai_."

'_Hm... Shinigami ya? Apa mungkin?'_ batin Naruto ragu begitu mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis barusan. '_Lebih baik aku bicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya'_ lanjutnya kemudian. '_Kalau benar Shinigami, maka ada yang aneh disini'_ pikir Naruto yang tumben-tumbennya peka.\Naruto : apa lu bilang, thor?/ \Eh, enggak /.

"HOI Naruto!" seru sesosok makhluk coklat jabrik dengan senyum mengejek yang terpampang diwajahnya yang... ya... lumayan manis sih.

"KIBA! Kau mengejutkanku" omel Naruto.

"Hehehe... _gomen._ Sengaja " kata Kiba yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Tumben kau terlihat berpikir, Naruto" tanya Kiba yang terdengar seperti menghina Naruto blak-blakan.

"Jangan menghinaku!" sentak Naruto yang terpancing dengan godaan Kiba. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Tentang?" kepo Kiba.

"Shinigami" sahut Naruto pendek.

"Memangnya ada kabar apa?" kepo Kiba yang mulai kumat.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saat di kontrakan" sahut Naruto kalem. Tanpa merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat anak orang penasaran. Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tidak memuasakan, membuat Kiba mendengus sebal.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas jam 1 siang, kenapa kau sudah ada di kampus jam segini?" selidik Naruto karena tidak biasanya Kiba berkeliaran di kampus kalau tidak mendekati jam kuliahnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Shika" sahut Kiba kalem.

"Oh... perlu apa perlu~ ?" goda Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_ plus alis yang dinaik-turun kan.

"Tentu saja perlu. Apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu itu?" sahut Kiba mulai sebal dan langsung mentoyor kepala Naruto. " Sudah. Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Oke! Berhati-hatilah Kiba~ " goda Naruto. Kiba langsung memberikan _deathglare_ yang malah disambut dengan gelak tawa.

"Hah... lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan" katanya pada diri sendiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan fakultas yang berada pada lantai dua gedung fakultasnya. Jangan menganggap bahwa Naruto ke perpustakaan itu untuk membaca buku. Bukan. Dia kesana hanya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Ceklek

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan disusul dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat, sosok yang ada di ruangan tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya sosok yang baru saja tiba di ruang tersebut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tambahnya.

"Heh. Kau sudah datang rupanya." sahut pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di depannya. "Duduklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" lanjut sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang baru datang tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tersebut. "Jadi, ada apa?" selidik ini sosok satu yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Sepertinya ada yang mencoba bermain-main dengan kita" sahut sosok tersebut sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

"Hm...sudah kuduga" sahut sosok lainnya dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Readers pasti tahulah posenya kaya' apa. Hahaha...

"APA-APAAN POSEMU ITUUUUU?" teriak sosok yang saat ini masih author rahasiakan. Hahaha...

"Hehe. _Gomen~ gomen~_." sahut pemuda tersebut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Lalu, siapa mereka?" selidik pemuda tersebut mulai serius.

"Hanya sekumpulan anak bandel yang ingin mencari tantangan" sahut sosok lainnya santai diikuti dengan menghisap dalam rokok yang diselipkan di bibirnya.

"Jadi, Apa aku harus mengurus mereka?" tanya pemuda bersurai perak ini sambil mencomot beberapa buah anggur di depannya.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja dulu. Kita tunggu saja. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya" sahut sosok tersebut diiringi dengan senyuman penuh makna.

Melihat senyuman penuh makna dari sosok di depannya, membuat pemuda bersurai perak ini hanya mengedikan bahunya tanda tidak terlalu perduli.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya pemuda bersurai jabrik berantakan sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan lebih dalam.

"Tch. Kau tak perlu seserius itu. _Puppy_" sambung suara lainnya yang terdengar sepeti suara orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Yup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rusa pemalas bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku tidak serius saat kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk datang ke kampus di saat jam kuliahku baru dimulai pada pukul 1 siang nanti. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Shika" omel pemuda yang dipanggil 'Puppy' menggebu-gebu.

"Hei. Kau menggunakan _trademark-_ku. _Mendoukusai na_~" sahut Shikamaru yang dengan tidak pentingnya mempermasalahkan _trademark_-nya digunakan oleh orang lain.

"Itu tidak penting." sahut pemuda jabrik cepat "Lalu ada apa, Shika?" tanya pemuda jabrik bermarga Inuzuka, mulai tidak sabar.

"Duduklah!" perintah Shikamaru mutlak. Dengan patuh, pemuda pecinta anjing ini mulai menyamankan diri di salah satu sofa single yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi?" desaknya.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku." Sahut Shikamaru kalem dan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali terhadap pemuda jabrik yang sudah merelakan waktu bermalas-malasannya untuk datang ke kempus secepat mungkin karena keinginan Rusa malas di depannya. Dan ini yang dia dengar? Hanya untuk menemaninya? _Hell_.

"KAU! Dasar Rusa pemalas! Kau memintaku untuk cepat datang kemari, dan kau hanya bilang ingin kutemani? Memangnya kau itu anak tk apa?" omel Kiba menggebu-gebu. "Kau benar-benar telah membuatku kehilangan waktu bermalasku. Dasar. Aku pergi" lanjutnya dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut jika saja Shikamaru tidak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Puppy_?" kata Shikamaru masih dengan menahan lengan Kiba.

"Tch. Lepaskan! Aku mau pergi" sahut Kiba sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Shikamari pada tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk pergi. Jadi, tetaplah duduk manis disini." sahut Shikamaru dengan nada lebih dalam. Sepertinya, Shikamaru sedang dalam keadaan tidak mau dibantah. "Atau aku harus mengikatmu agar kau mau menurut, _Puppy~_?" lanjutnya.

"Ck!" dengan terpaksa, Kiba kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sebelumnya sudah di dudukinya.

Melihat tingkah KIba yang akhirnya menurut, membuat sudut bibir Shikamaru tertarik keatas. "Kau terlihat makin manis jika menurut seperti ini, _Puppy_" kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kiba dengan senyum lebar.

"_Urusai!_" sentak Kiba. Sepertinya dia masih _bad mood_. Melihatnya, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja.

Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit. Menitpun akhirnya berlalu menjadi jam. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam kiba hanya diam sambil bersedekap duduk di sofa, sedangkan Shikamaru masih asik berkencan dengan laptopnya.

"Ck!" decak Kiba makin sebal dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru meski pandangannya masih tertuju pada laptop di atas meja.

"Aku ada kelas. Kau lupa?!" sambung kiba.

"Kau yang lupa." sahut Shikamaru pendek.

Mendengarnya, membuat Kiba mengernyitkan alis "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang aku lupakan?" tanya Kiba tidak paham.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik kiba mendekat dan..

Cup

Mengecup pipi bertato segitiga merah terbalik tersebut. Yang mendapat kecupan mendadak hanya membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

"KYAAAAA~"

Shikamaru dan Kiba reflek menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati duo fujoshi bersurai _bubble gum_ dan pirang pucat di depan pintu. Dan, apa itu yang ada di tangan gadis pirang? Bukankah itu adalah ponsel? Ups..., jangan bilang bahwa duo fujoshi nista ini telah mengabadikan momen tadi? Hei, mau ditaruk mana muka Kiba? Kalau Shikamaru sih cuek-cuek aja.

"Kiba~, kau benar-benar _kawaii~_" kata Ino dengan aura bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

"Benar sekali." sambung Sakura cepat "Dan bisakah kalian melakukannya lagi?" lanjut Sakura yang sepertinya makin menjadi kegilaannya.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Kiba dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aaaa~, Kiba pemalu sekali~" goda Sakura yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Kiba.

Kiba makin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan tentu saja sedikit menghentakkan kakinya disetiap langkah. Mereka benar-benar telah membuat Kiba malu dan salah tingkah. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, bahwa Kiba terlihat makin manis jika seperti itu. Hahaha...

-ET-

Siang yang lumayan sejuk mengingat bahwa masih musim dingin, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan ini berjalan santai sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari KOU dan akan kembali ke kontrakannya jika saja dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di sudut taman yang akan dia lewati, terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk sendirian di dekat kotak pasir. Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanya Naruto begitu gadis kecil ini menoleh kearahnya.

"Uhm... aku sedang mencari cincin pemberian Kaa-chan, Nii-chan" sahut gadis kecil tersebut sambil menggali pasir dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Cincin?" sahut Naruto kalem.

"Iya. Aku tidak sengaja menghilangkannya saat bermain disini." sahut gadis kecil ini mulai berlinang air mata. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, nii-chan? kaa-chan pasti akan marah padaku. Hiks..."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu, aku akan membentumu mencarinya." sahut Naruto mulai menggebu. "Namaku Naruto, siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanya Naruto yang mulai sibuk menggali.

"Hotaru, Naru-nii. _Arigatou_ Naru-nii" sahut gadis bernama Hotaru sambil mengusap air matanya yang menggenang (?).

"Yosh. Serahkan padaku." sahutnya.

Mereka kembali sibuk mnggali kotak pasir berukuran lumayan besar itu dari sudut ke sudut. Hingga matahari mulai condong ke barat, tapi mereka belum membuahkan hasil.

"Hiks... aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Hiks..." kata Hotaru mulai berlinang air mata kembali.

"Tenanglah Hotaru. Kita pasti menemukan cincin itu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah." sahut Naruto mencoba menenangkan sekaligus menyemangati gadis kecil ini.

"Tapi Naru-_nii_, kita sudah mencarinya berulang kali. Tapi belum menemukannya juga." sahut Hotaru makin terisak.

"Jangan menyerah, kita pasti menemukannya." shaut Naruto yakin. "Jangan menangis lagi, Hotaru. Cincin itu pasti ketemu" tambahnya.

"Hiks... benarkah itu, Naru-_nii_?" tanya Hotaru dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti oleh pemuda pirang ini.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" kata sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba.

Naruto dan Hotaru langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai raven yang sedang menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya.

Hotaru melihat benda bulat kecil yang ada di tangan pemuda tersebut, langsung berteriak girang "CINCINNYA..." langsung mengambil cincin itu dan mengenggamnya erat "_Arigatou Nii-san_." tambahnya dengan wajah berseri bahagia.

"Syukurlah..." lega Naruto.

"_Arigatou _Naru-_nii_ karena telah membantuku mencarinya dan_ Nii-san_ yang telah menemukannya. Terimakasih banyak." kata Hotaru dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Hotaru." sambung Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hotaru lembut.

"Hn" sahut sosok lainnya.

"HOTARU~ HOTARU~" terdengar sebuah suara yang berteriak memanggil nama Hotaru dari kejauhan. Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok perempuan berambut pendek yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"KAA-CHAN!" teriak Hotaru memanggil ibunya.

"Hotaru..., kemana saja kau ini? Kaa-chan mencarimu kemana-mana." kata Ibu Hotaru sambil memeluk putrinya erat.

"Maafkan Hotaru, Kaa-chan." sahut Hotaru dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

"Yasudah. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti ceritakan ke Kaa-chan ya" sahut Ibu Hotaru.

"Baik Kaa-chan." sambung Hotaru cepat.

Ibu Hotaru berdiri dan mulai mendekat kearah dua pemuda di dekat kotak pasir. "Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Hotaru." kata Ibu Hotaru ramah.

"Bukan masalah Bibi." sahut Naruto cepat.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." pamitnya dan mulai melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan putri kecilnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naru-_nii_, Nii-san. Sampai jumpa lagi" pamit Hotaru sambil melambaikan tangan yang bebas, dan disambut dengan lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Naruto pada sosok pemuda disampingnya begitu Hotaru dan Ibunya sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kebetulan" sahut pemuda itu.

"Ck. Kau ini." decak Naruto. "Tapi terima kasih karena telah menemukannya, Sasuke" tambahnya.

"Hn" sahut pemuda bermodel pantat ayam singkat.

"Ne, Sasuke. " panggil Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai beranjak.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam" kata Naruto penuh makna.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Oi Sasuke. Aku yang akan traktir" lanjutnya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke~, kau kan sudah janji" bujuk Naruto sambil masang tampang pengen di _rape_. Ups! Keceplosan. Ini kan masih _rate_ T. Bulan puasa pula. Haduh... author khilaf. Hehehehe...

'Ck. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Naru. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya kumakan?' batin Sasuke mulai eror. \Oi, Sas. Ini masih bulan puasa. Tahan dulu! Tahan!/

"Hn" pada akhirnya dua huruf mujarap itulah yang keluar. Kau kalah Sasuke. Hahahaha...

"Yei..." sahut Naruto kegirangan dan langsung menarik Sasuke ikut dengannya. "Ayo ikut aku" katanya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Naruto, dan mendapatkan berbagai macam jenis tatapan dari orang yang melihat mereka. Mulai dari 'Eh, mereka ngapain sih?', 'Yang berambut raven keren ya~', 'Yang pirang manis deh', hingga 'Kyaa~, mereka serasi banget... cepat potret! Cepat!'.

'_Hell_! Ternyata ada Fujoshi diantara mereka' batin Sasuke horror.

"Kita sampai!" seru Naruto begitu mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Yup, mereka sedang berada di depan kedai ramen langganan Naruto.

"Ayo masuk, Sasuke" ajak Naruto sambil menyeret(?) Sasuke masuk.

"Halo Teuchi-_jiisan_" sapa Naruto begitu memasuki kedai dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan counter.

"Hai Naruto." sahut lelaki pemilik kedai yang dipanggil Naruto dengan Teuchi-_Jiisan_. "Tumben kau sudah berada disini jam segini?" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha. Iya paman. Aku sedang bersama temanku." sahut Naruto kalem.

"Ooh... selamat datang" sapa Teuchi ramah. Sasuke hanya menganggung pelan.

"Seperti biasa ya paman." kata Naruto yang mulai memesan ramen kesukaannya. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau" sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Okey. Serahkan padaku." sambung Naruto cepat "Tambah ramen miso ekstra tomatnya satu ya paman" tambahnya. Emang ada ya, ramen miso ekstra tomat? \Jangan hiraukan. Ini hanya karangan author semata. Hahaha.../

"Siap Naruto" sahut Teuchi ikut semangat.

"Fiuh... kenyangnya... Terima kasih Teuchii-_Jiisan_" kata Naruto begitu menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan bergegas pergi setelah membayar makanannya.

"Ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk datang lagi" sahut Teuchi dari balik counter.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan, paman" sahut Naruto. "_Jaa-na_~"

Dengan langkah pelan, mereka keluar dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke. Terimakasih karena sudah mau kutraktir. Hehe..." pamit Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan dua huruf konsonan andalannya. "_Jaa-ne~_"

Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dalam diam dan tampang stoic seperti biasa hingga..

Deg

Dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri bersandar pohon dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada Naruto dari balik topinya. Jika orang, mereka hanya akan melihat orang itu seolah sedang tidur sambil bersandar pada pohon. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat sorot tajam di balik topi yang dikenakan orang tersebut.

'Ck. Aku tidak bisa membereskannya di tempat umum seperti ini. Menyebalkan' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mulai beranjak dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih lumayan dekat dengannya.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke begitu mereka sudah lumayan dekat.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap heran Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto makin nggak paham.

"Sudah. Ikut saja." kata Sasuke mutlak dan langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"Cih!" decak sosok tersebut begitu melihat Naruto pergi dengan seseorang. "Dasar penganggu!"

TBC

Hua... akhirnya Aqi update juga setelah sekian lama. Hehehe... _gomen minna_. Aqi memang author baru yang lelet update. Yha... mau bagaimana lagi. Aqi sedang sibuk banget sih. Ditambah lagi Aqi kesulitan untuk mendapatkan ide lanjutannya. Hehehe...

Maaf jika sekalinya Aqi update malah tidak memuaskan. Aqi sudah berusaha. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mereview, memfollow, memfav, membaca, maupun yang hanya mampir, baik yang udah lama maupun yang baru bergabung. Hehe... semoga Aqi tidak mengecewakan. Dan maaf tidak bisa Aqi sebutkan satu persatu dan maaf juga karena Aqi belum bisa jawab pertanyaan dari para readers.

Tapi Aqi sangat berterimakasih karena ternyata ada yang suka juga. Dan semoga nggak lupa ama fict ini. hehe...

oke, sekian ocehan dari Aqi. selamat membaca, dan semoga fict ini dapat menemani reader yang akan makan sahur. Dan Aqi juga mengucapkan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Yosh... selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya _minna-san_~ ./ :v


	5. Chapter 5

Ehem ehem. tes tes... #ceksound

Hallow... reader sekalian. Aqi muncul lagi nih. hehe... setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban dan kembali ke hobi lama Aqi, yaitu jadi _Reader_ yang kadang _sider_. Ya... apa lah daya Aqi yang cuman bermodal nekat buat meramaikan ffn. Hahaha... Selain itu juga, Aqi sedang terjerembab di dunia per-sebong-an. Mendadak suka K-pop lagi. Sebenernya sih cuman suka banget ama boyband Seventeen. Mereka terlalu unyu dan terlalu berbakat buat diabaikan hehe... *ingetumurwoi

Oke. Sebelum kita mulai, alangkah baiknya kita ingat-ingat dulu cuplikan episode sebelumnya.

-Chapter sebelumnya-

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke begitu mereka sudah lumayan dekat.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap heran Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto makin nggak paham.

"Sudah. Ikut saja." kata Sasuke mutlak dan langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"Cih!" decak sosok tersebut begitu melihat Naruto pergi dengan seseorang. "Dasar pengganggu!"

-ET-

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 5**

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Naruto?" suara perempuan bersurai merah muda memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terjadi.

Di kediaman alias kontrakan yang ditinggali oleh ketiga pemuda inilah mereka berkumpul. Ke enam remaja yang kekurangan kegiatan, sehingga mereka mau repot-repot untuk menyelidiki situs _online_ yang sedang _booming_ di kalangan masyarakat Konoha.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang kan Sakura-chan. Aku mendengar bahwa muncul korban lagi dan dia adalah perempuan berusia 30-an. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto cepat. "Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika Shika mulai mencari infonya" tambah si pemuda pirang dengan memasang tampang berfikirnya.

"Tsk." decak pemuda yang namanya disebut. "Aku memang sudah mencari tahu informasinya," lanjut Shikamaru tenang. "Dan kalian akan sangat terkejut jika melihat apa yang aku dapatkan" tambahnya sambil memutar laptop -yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dipantenginnya- ke arah teman-temannya.

"APA?!"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Mustahil"

Sahut Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan begitu melihat layar laptop Shikamaru, dengan mata melotot terlihat sangat terkejut. Sementara si pemuda bersurai merah alias Gaara, hanya memandang datar ke layar monitor.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Ino perlahan.

"Bukankah hal ini sangat ganjil?" sahut Shikamaru sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Shikamaru mengernyit bingung begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Bagaimana mungkin KAU MENUNJUKKAN FILM BOKEP ITU PADA KAMI, RUSA PEMALAS?" teriak Sakura dengan aura gelap menguar di belakang tubuhnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat awan hitam di belakang tubuh gadis merah muda itu, hanya mampu membelalak dan meneguk paksa ludahnya."_Mati aku,"_ batinnya merana.

Buagh... buagh...

_Censored_

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Lihat!"seru Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan gambar yang seharusnya sudah dia tunjukkan dari tadi. "Aku mendapatkan gambar ini setelah berhasil meretas data kepolisian, dan di semua tubuh korban yang ditemukan di perbatasan Konoha dan Oto, mempunyai tanda yang sama" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tanda berbentuk tiga tomoe di punggung korban-korban yang ditemukan.

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura dan Ino hanya mampu terbelalak melihat kondisi tubuh korban yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali dengan jelas jika tidak melalui tes DNA. Yang terlihat jelas hanya tiga tomoe yang berada di punggung korban. Mungkin sang pelaku memang bertujuan untuk menunjukkan tiga tomoe tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah tahu maksud dari tiga tomoe itu, Shika?" tanya Gaara menghentikan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang -sangat author yakini- tidak gatal. Memandang teman-temannya yang memasang tampang kepo tingkat dewa. Lihatlah pada alis Gaara yang -tidak terlihat itu- menukik tajam, Kiba dan Naruto yang memandang bling-bling, serta Sakura dan Ino yang memandang sengit ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana, Shika? Cepat katakan?" desak Ino yang sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang hal itu." sahut Shikamaru cepat.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang makin tidak paham dengan jawaban _absurd_ dari rusa pemalas tapi jenius di depannya.

"Hah~" Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah, "aku hanya tahu bahwa tanda itu merupakan tanda kutukan dari Shinigami itu. Tanda itu muncul di tubuh korban satu minggu sebelum korban mati." terang Shikamaru dengan tampang sedikit serius. Tumben ini anak bisa memasang tampang serius seperti itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kyuu-_san_ membantuku untuk menemukan informasi itu." jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Kyuu-_nii_?" sahut Naruto yang sangat heran karena tidak mengira bahwa kakaknya itu mau repot-repot untuk mencari info seperti itu. Padahal saat dimintai tolong, Kyuubi sangat ogah-ogahan untuk membantu mereka. Dapat inspirasi darimana itu rubah?

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru malas. "Dan jangan tanyakan padaku mengenai alasannya mau membantu kita. Aku tidak tahu," tambah rusa pemalas ini cepat, sebelum diberi pertanyaan tambahan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kiba yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide untuk tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada." sahut Shika tanpa basa-basi.

"Kita hanya perlu memantau situasi ini. Mencari tahu korban selanjutnya lalu menemukannya" tambah Gaara cepat.

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk paham. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Ino yang memang sedari tadi sangat fokus dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kelima anak muda yang kelebihan tingkat kekepoannya ini, sudah menemukan korban selanjutnya dari ET, serta mengetahui korban tersebut secara rinci. Mulai dari hal paling penting hingga paling tidak penting sekalipun. Semisal celana dalam favorit si korban /_please_, abaikan saja\\.

Meskipun mereka sudah menemukan dan mengetahui identitas calon korban secara jelas, tapi mereka masih belum tahu, kapan Shinigami akan mengeksekusi korbannya dengan jelas.

Sehingga, mereka memutuskan untuk mengawasi korban selama hampir satu minggu. Dan yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawasi korban adalah Naruto dan Gaara. Padahal, Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa bergerak tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tahu sendirikan, betapa berisik dan cerobohnya sosok Namikaze Naruto? Untuk itulah, ada Gaara bersamanya.

Karena itulah sekarang Naruto dan Gaara sedang duduk manis di tempat yang cukup strategis untuk mengawasi target. Duduk manis dengan jarak aman, tetapi pandangan tidak pernah lepas dari target. Ckckckck, mereka sudah seperti mata-mata handal saja. Atau mungkin penguntit. Hahaha...

"Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu? Kita sudah mengawasinya hampir 5 hari ini, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda Shinigami itu," kata Naruto yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan tugas yang diembannya.

"Mungkin malam ini. Kita tidak tahu," sahut Gaara tanpa ambil pusing.

"Huft... aku boosaaan~" keluh Naruto yang sekarang sudah menempelkan pipinya dengan meja.

"Jangan konyol Naruto. Kita di tengah misi." tegur Gaara mulai horor atas ulah Naruto. "Jangan menarik perhatian dengan tingkahmu," tambahnya sambil melirik Naruto singkat.

"Hai' hai'~~" meski bilang iya, tapi buktinya saja pemuda satu ini masih merajuk dengan pipi yang menempel di meja. Dasar.

Gaara akhirnya menyerah untuk mengomentari Naruto, dan lebih memilih untuk memutar bola matanya. Tidak habis fikir. Dan kembali mengawasi target yang sepertinya masih asyik mengobrol dengan temannya.

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya sang target mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Yaitu beranjak pergi dari lokasi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, Gaara langsung menarik Naruto yang saat itu masih nempel dengan meja. Sehingga membuat Naruto sangat terkejut karena tidak mendapat peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Gaara?" omel Naruto tidak terima karena telah diperlakukan semena-mena e e.

"Target sudah bergerak, Naru" sahut Gaara tetap tenang alias tidak peduli dengan omelan Naruto.

"Ou, benarkah? Dimana dia?" mendadak Naruto jadi makin heboh, karena akhirnya dia bisa bergerak dari posisi mereka.

"Tenanglah. Kita belum kehilangan target." sahut Gaara kalem. Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum begitu melihat target yang harus diawasinya, masih berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Cukup lama mereka mengikuti target, hingga akhirnya target sampai di rumahnya setelah terlebih dahulu mampir ke _minimarket_ dekat rumahnya.

"Dia masuk." bisik Naruto.

"Kita tinggal menunggu apa yang terjadi," sahut Gaara tetap tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, dia sedang sangat waspada. Karena Gaara merasakan ada sedikit hawa aneh sejak beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di rumah target. "Jangan longgarkan kewaspadaanmu." tambahnya memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja." jawab Naruto cepat diikuti dengan cengiran matahari miliknya.

Menit demi menit terlewati, tapi mereka belum melihat adanya tindakan atau kejadian mencurigakan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali diserang oleh rasa bosan.

"Hah. Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan? Apa benar kalau orang yang kita awasi selama ini adalah target berikutnya? Aku benar-benar sudah bosan." gerutu pemuda pirang ini, mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Tenanglah." sahut Gaara pendek. Dia tidak ingin menambah kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh gerutuan Naruto.

Drrt... drrt...

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan ada yang bergetar di saku celananya. Buru-buru dia mengeceknya, dan mendapati bahwa Shikamaru telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

"Naru!" sentak Gaara memanggil Naruto. "Kita harus cepat" kata Gaara singkat tanpa menjelaskan lebih panjang pada Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju arah berlawanan dari rumah yang sedari tadi mereka awasi.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap berlari mengikuti Gaara yang bergerak cepat.

"Kita tertipu." kata Gaara cepat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita dikecoh. Bukan pria tadi yang menjadi target. Tapi orang lain." kata Gaara cepat. "Shika baru saja menghubungiku dan dia sudah menunggu kita di depan gang" tambah Gaara tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatannya.

Mendnegar penjelasan Gaara, Naruto sedikit terkejut bercampur kesal. Ternyata selama ini kegiatannya mengawasi orang tadi, sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya.

"Ggrrt.." Naruto menggeretakan gigi menahan amarah.

Sesampainya di depan gang, sudah ada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Ayo cepat" kata Kiba begitu melihat Naruto dan Gaara di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kondisi terkini?"tanya Gaara begitu mereka sudah berhasil masuk mobil.

"Target ada di km 33 perbatasan." info Kiba cepat.

"Ck. Mereka benar-benar merepotkan" gerutu Shikamaru sambil melajukan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi. Disana sudah ada Sakura dan Ino yang bersembunyi sembari mengawasi keadaan.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru sepelan mungkin.

"Target belum bergerak dari tadi." info Sakura.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar mulai jengah.

Mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi gerutuan Naruto. Mereka tahu dengan pasti, betapa kesalnya Naruto saat ini.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, target yang mereka amati, keluar dari gedung yang sejak tadi mereka intai. Orang itu mulai memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan kendaraannya menuju ke arah Oto. Secepat mungkin Naruto dan kawan-kawan bergerak dan mengejar mobil tersebut.

Ditengah pengejaran, muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kap mobil target, dan menghalangi penglihatan si target, hingga dia mendadak oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan dan terus jalan menerobos hutan.

Melihat hal tersebut, Shikamaru ikut menerjang jalan bekas terjangan mobil sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan mobil tersebut berhenti menghantam pohon.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, mereka berenam langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat. Samar-samar mereka melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat mobil target yang sudah rusak parah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sesosok orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat merek terkejut.

'Darimana datangnya orang itu?' batin Ino horor.

"Bukan dia." sahut sosok lain dengan surai perak, menjawab sosok bersurai gelap yang baru saja muncul.

"Ck." Decak sosok itu sebal. "Kita kembali." ajak si surai gelap, "Tapi, bereskan tikus-tikus kecil itu dulu" lanjutnya cepat dan langsung melihat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya sembunyi.

'Gawat!' batin mereka kompak. Naluri mereka berkata bahwa mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Orang-orang yang mereka hadapi bukan manusia. Karena, tidak ada manusia yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di antara mereka dan langsung menghempaskan mereka bermeter-meter jauhnya.

"Ugh.." keluh Naruto merasakan nyeri di punggungnya yang menghantam pohon dengan keras.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Ino dan Sakura juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Naruto. Tubuh mereka mendadak nyeri akibat terlempar cukup jauh dan menghantam pohon maupun tanah. Membuat mereka berenam terkapar tak berdaya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kalian terlalu banyak ingin tahu," kata si surai gelap sambil memandang remeh Shikamaru. "Seharusnya kalian bisa menikmati hidup kalian, tanpa harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Kasian sekali" katanya sok prihatin.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, membuat Shikamaru memandang sengit sosok itu. "Keh, bilang saja kalau kalian takut berurusan dengan kami" kata Kiba tiba-tiba, sambil memandang remeh pada si surai gelap yang memang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya dan Shikamaru.

"HAHAHAHA..., lucu sekali" sahut sosok tersebut tak ambil pusing. "Kalian hanya sekumpulan remaja yang terlalu ingin tahu. Tidak ada ancamannya sama sekali." sahut sosok tersebut dengan entengnya. "Cepat bereskan!" perintah si surai gelap kepada si surai perak.

Tanpa banyak protes, si surai perak langsung menyerang Shikamaru yang sedang mencoba untuk bangkit. Belum sempat berkedip, Shikamaru harus rela merasakan kembali nyeri di punggungnya. Sosok tersebut benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Shikamaru untuk melawan.

"Hei! Setidaknya beri kesempatan dong" protes Kiba tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura _sweatdrop_.

'Ini anak, otaknya geser ya?!' pikir mereka kompak.

Merasa dicuekin, Kiba langsung saja menerjang si surai perak yang tidak mengantisipasi serangan dadakan Kiba. Mengakibatkan dia tersungkur dengan lebam di pipi.

"Rasakan itu!" seru Kiba puas, sebelum menghampiri Shikamaru dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau bisa berdiri kan, Shika?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Shikamaru mengangguk kalem. Dalam hati dia sangat bangga pada Kiba yang meski bertindak konyol, tapi setidaknya dia telah berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan di pipi lawan. _Good job puppy!_

Dengan waktu yang singkat itu, mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul. Setidaknya, dengan berkumpul, jumlah mereka akan terlihat lebih banyak. Maksud hati sih ingin mengintimidasi lewat jumlah. /kalian terlalu banyak nonton sinetron deh -_-''

Melihat keenam bocah tukang kepo yang sudah berkumpul, mau tak mau membuat si surai perak mendecih sebal "Ck. Merepotkan" gumamnya sebal.

"Itu _trademark_-ku. Dasar _Mendoukusei_" sambung Shikamaru nggak terima _trademark_-nya dipakai orang lain.

"_Please_ deh, Shika. Bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan hal kecil" sambung Ino tidak habis pikir.

"Ck. Tapi itu adalah ciri khasku, Ino. Tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku." protes Shika makin tidak penting.

"Tapi, lihat sikon dulu dong!" sahut Ino nggak mau kalah.

'Ini berdua, kenapa jadi debat nggak mutu gini sih?' batin Sakura, Naruto, dan Gaara makin heran.

Mendengar perdebatan tidak mutu antara Ino dan Shikamaru, membuat si surai perak mendadak makin naik darah. Sepertinya dia sudah muak dengan ulah bocah-bocah di depannya.

Tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, si surai perak langsung menggeretakkan tulang-tulangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sabit dari punggungnya. "Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian," katanya santai sambil mengayunkan sabitnya asal.

Mereka berenam langsung _shock_ begitu melihat si surai perak yang sudah memegang sabit dengan seringaian sadis di wajahnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," katanya dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto cs sambil bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membeku melihat betapa mengerikannya hasil sabitan si surai perak. Lihatlah pohon yang langsung tumbang di depan sana.

Glug. Mereka menelan ludah paksa.

"_Sayonara!_"

Sreet..

Kraakk..

Blaar...

"Waah~ sepertinya aku merusak kesenanganmu. Kekeke..., Kimimaro" kata sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan membuat keenam remaja setengah tua ini terkejut.

"Cih. Mengganggu saja," decak si surai perak yang ternyata bernama Kimimaro.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara berat tepat di samping Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pemuda emo bersurai raven dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam.

"Sasuke?" respon Naruto tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Naruto bertubi sambil memandang heran ke arah pemuda lainnya yang sedang membawa pedang besar di depan sana.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ck... kenapa mereka harus datang ke sini. Mengganggu saja." gerutu si surai gelap, tidak kalah jengkelnya. "Kimimaro! Kita pergi!" kata si surai gelap dan langsung berbalik pergi. "Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan Uchiha," sambungnya dan langsung menghilang.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Kimimaro juga langsung pergi meninggalkan ke delapan orang yang memandang kepergian mereka dalam diam.

-ET-

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di sebuah –katakan saja- rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Berkumpul dan melakukan rapat dadakan. Selain Naruto dan kelima sahabatnya, terdapat Sasuke, si pembawa pedang besar, seorang gadis berkacamata dan satu orang tinggi besar. Si gadis kacamata dan pria tinggi besar, tiba-tiba saja datang dan ikut bergabung.

"Kenapa kita harus memberikan penjelasan pada mereka?" kata si gadis berkacamata tidak bersahabat. "Mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah yang sok ikut campur," lanjutnya ketus.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu!" sahut Kiba tidak terima.

"Apa? Benar kan. Kalian hanya bocah kurang kerjaan yang kelebihan tingkat kekepoan," sahut si gadis berkacamata nggak pake perasaan. Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis berkacamata, Aqi juga berkacamata. Jadi agak kesel juga kalo dari tadi nyebutnya gadis kacamata terus. /lu sendiri yang nulis\

"Mau berantem? Huh!" sahut Kiba yang sudah mulai naik darah, dan terlihat sekali sangat bernafsu untuk menjambak rambut si gadis kacamata (lagi).

"Karin. Hentikan!" kata Sasuke sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung mendengus keras.

"Kami masih menunggu," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian setelah suasana kembali tenang.

Sasuke hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum "baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

**TBC**

WOIIII... APAAAN INIIII? udah pendek, nanggung, alur nggak jelas, lelet update lagi. Huee... maafkan Aqi yang nggak bertanggungjawab ini. Lha mau bagaimana lagi, Aqi nggak ada _mood_ buat ngelanjutin. Maki saja Aqi. Maki saja.

Meski begitu, Aqi tetap meminta dukungan, kritik, saran, maupun cacian dari _reader_ asal itu membangun. Hehehe...

Terima kasih banyak untuk _Readers_ yang masih setia nungguin _update_-an Aqi /nggak ada woi\ dan terimakasih juga kepada kalian yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak berupa _review_, maupun yang hanya mampir. Terimakasih juga kepada _followers_ dan _favoriters_ (?) cerita Aqi ini, yang sayangnya tidak bisa Aqi sebutin atu-atu.

Oh iya. _Happy Eid Mubarak_ bagi yang merayakan. _Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin_ Aqi ucapkan. Meski telat banget sih. Tapi nggak apalah, daripada tidak sama sekali. hehehe...

Sekian dari Aqi. Ditunggu _Review_nya ya...


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter sebelumnya-**

**...**

"Mau berantem? Huh!" sahut Kiba yang sudah mulai naik darah, dan terlihat sekali sangat bernafsu untuk menjambak rambut si gadis kacamata (lagi).

"Karin. Hentikan!" kata Sasuke sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung mendengus keras.

"Kami masih menunggu," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian setelah suasana kembali tenang.

Sasuke hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum "baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 6**

"Maaf," kata Sasuke perlahan kepada sosok yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah yang mereka singgahi.

Sosok itu hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Sasuke.

"Aku ti "

"Hentikan!" potong sosok bernama Naruto cepat. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu," katanya cepat dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke hanya bisa diam tanpa mampu mencegah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto begitu sudah berada di depan teman-temannya yang masih terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tapi Naruto. Apa " Gaara menahan Kiba cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi pengertian pada Kiba untuk tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bersiap," sambung Shikamaru cepat dan langsung diikuti oleh mereka semua.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Naruto dan kelima temannya pergi meninggalkan rumah yang mereka singgahi sejenak. Meninggalkan mereka yang tersisa dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru?" tanya Gaara perlahan begitu mereka sudah melaju di jalanan kota.

"Hm..." gumam Naruto tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari sobat merahnya.

Gaara hanya diam dan memandang khawatir Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengannya. Pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk menopang dagu sambil memandangi jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Tidak hanya Gaara. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, bahkan Shikamaru, juga ikut-ikutan khawatir melihat sikap Naruto setelah mereka mendengar penjelasan dari sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa jam yang lalu.

-_Flashback on_-

"_Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian," kata Sasuke perlahan, begitu mendapat tatapan menuntut dari pemuda pirang di depannya._

"_Sasuke..." cegah Karin memperingatkan._

"_Tak apa Karin," sahut Sasuke meyakinkan si gadis berkacamata bernama Karin tersebut._

_Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sangat yakin, membuat Karin mau tidak mau harus rela diam dan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi, kepada enam bocah yang kelebihan rasa ingin tahu di depannya._

"_Sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu dari Shinigami, atau yang kalian ketahui sebagai dewa kematian." Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Shinigami sendiri berasal dari beberapa klan. Dan aku berasal dari klan Uchiha," terang Sasuke perlahan. _

"_Sebagai Shinigami, kami bisa dikatakan hidup, bisa juga dikatakan tidak. Meski Shinigami, tapi kami masih bisa mati. Dan, sebagai Shinigami pada umumnya, tugas kami adalah mengambil nyawa seseorang yang seharusnya kami ambil. Tapi, ada beberapa Shinigami dari klan lain yang tidak mengikuti aturan. Kalian sudah bertemu sendiri dengan mereka," terang Sasuke. Keenam remaja setengah dewasa ini masih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke tanpa bicara sedikitpun._

"_Mereka tidak perduli dengan nyawa yang mereka ambil, karena mereka lebih perduli dengan nyawa dari seseorang yang sedang mereka cari. Orang itu adalah seorang keturunan Uzumaki yang mempunyai tanda di perutnya. Dengan membunuh keturunan Uzumaki itu, Shinigami akan mempunyai kehidupan yang kekal. Dia tidak akan bisa mati," terang Sasuke yang makin membuat keenam remaja ini terkejut. Pasalnya, mereka tahu dengan pasti siapa keturunan Uzumaki yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke. _

"_Shinigami tadi, merupakan bawahan dari Orochimaru. Dia adalah sosok Shinigami yang sangat berbahaya. Dia menginginkan nyawa dari keturunan Uzumaki itu untuk membuatnya kekal, sehingga dia bisa menguasai dan mengendalikan semua Shinigami yang ada," jelas Sasuke mengenai sosok dalang yang menjadi sebab terjadinya peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini._

"_Orochimaru memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mencari keturunan Uzumaki itu. Sehingga, salah satu anak buahnya membuka situs 'Extraterrestrial' dan menggunakannya untuk mencarinya, sekaligus sebagai kedok dalam pencariannya," tambah Sasuke cepat._

"_Tapi, sepertinya Shinigami ular itu belum menemukannya," sambung pemuda dengan pedang di tangannya. Pemuda itu bernama Suigetsu._

"_Ya. Itu sebelum Sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian," sambung Karin masih dengan nada tak bersahabatnya. "Dan sekarang aku sangat yakin, kalau ular itu sudah tahu kalau keturunan Uzumaki yang dicarinya, merupakan salah satu dari kalian," tambahnya cepat._

_Mendengar penuturan Karin barusan, membuat keenam remaja ini hanya bisa diam dan terkejut._

"_Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi._

"_Jika saja kalian tidak ikut campur sampai sejauh ini, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan mungkin saja, Shinigami ular itu tidak akan menemukannya dengan cepat," sahut Karin sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang masih diam mendengarkan._

"_Kami akan melindungi kalian. Karena dia belum tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang dicarinya," kata Sasuke menatap Naruto yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu kalau..." tanya Sakura tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena dia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti paham dengan apa yang dimaksudnya. _

"_Sudah sejak lama kami mengawasinya," Suigetsu yang menjawab. "Sejak Sasuke bilang bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang melihatnya saat dia di atas tiang listrik." _

_Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu. Dia tidak mengira bahwa selama ini Sasuke mengawasinya. Pantas saja, dia sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ternyata, memang disengaja._

_Menyadari kenyataan tersebut, entah mengapa membuat Naruto sesak._

"_Tidak semua orang bisa melihat sosok kami jika dalam perwujudan Shinigami," terang Karin menambahkan._

_-Flasback off-_

"Naru! Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun!" ajaknya begitu Naruto sudah merespon.

Naruto mengangguk dan tanpa kata langsung turun dan masuk ke rumah kontrakannya bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sakura hanya bisa menatap pilu melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang terlihat lesu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu berisik dan bersemangat.

Begitu masuk dalam rumah, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu." Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya sebelum mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan melihat sikap Naruto barusan.

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu. Dia pasti terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa dia adalah target yang dicari oleh Shinigami-Shinigami itu," sahut Shikamaru tetap tenang.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, dan Gaara hanya mampu mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-ET-

BRAAKKK...

"Kau menipuku. BRENGSEK!" sentak sosok bersurai merah kejinggaan, begitu berhasil mendobrak pintu sebuah kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah, sambil mencengkram kerah leher sosok pria bersurai gelap di depannya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu~" sahut si pria bersurai gelap tak terusik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Keriput? Kau ini... Ish." Kyuubi mendesis sebal saking bingungnya harus berkata apa pada pria keriputan di depannya. Ngomong-ngomong, pria keriputan itu adalah putra sulung keluarga Uchiha, asal kau tahu saja Kyuu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau masih bertanya? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum aku datang kesini," sahut Kyuubi makin emosi.

"Hm... baiklah-baiklah. Aku paham. Tapi, sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun,"sahut putra sulung Uchiha bernama Itachi tenang.

"Huh! Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi setelah puas mendnegus sebal. "Nyawa adikku sedang terancam, asal kau tahu saja"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi tenanglah dulu," sahut Itachi tetap tenang. "Orochimaru belum tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto. Kita masih bisa melindunginya," tambahnya sambil mengaduk teh yang akan diberikan pada Kyuubi. "Lagipula, Sasuke pasti akan melindunginya."

"Huh!" dengus Kyuubi sebal. "Setahuku, anak ayam itu yang membuat Orochimaru tahu kalau targetnya ada diantara mereka berenam," tambahnya.

"Ya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, mungkin sekarang kau sudah melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbujur kaku, jika Sasuke tidak datang menyelamatkannya," sahut Itachi cepat. "Kimimaro bukan sembarang Shinigami. Dia bisa membunuh mereka dengan sekejap," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, sekarang apa rencanamu? Bagaimana kalau ular itu menemukan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi mulai mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat Uchiha," sahut Itachi kalem.

"Hah? Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku -yang seorang burunan Shinigami- kepada keluarga Shinigami berdarah dingin seperti kalian? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," tolak Kyuubi tanpa ragu.

"Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa ikut pergi," Itachi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Mencoba meyakinkan. "Setidaknya, ada ibuku yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk mendekati Naruto."

"Kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya," kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Ya. Aku sangat tahu," sahut Itachi diikuti menyesap nikmat kopi buatannya.

Sementara itu, disebuah markas rahasia yang entah dimana letaknya, masih belum jelas. Terdapat beberapa kepala yang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?" tanya sesosok lelaki hampir tua dengan segelas minuman berwarna merah di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf Tuan, kami belum menemukannya." sahut sosok bersurai gelap bernama Guren, dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ck! Bodoh. Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" sahut sosok yang ternyata Orochimaru itu mulai geram.

"Kami mencoba menemukannya, tapi belum berhasil," sahut Guren masih terlihat tenang.

"Kalian terlalu bersenang senang dengan situs ET yang tidak penting itu." Sosok lain di samping Orochimaru menanggapi.

Kimimaro yang menunduk di samping Guren, hanya tetap diam tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut bicara.

"Kami memang gagal menemukannya. Tapi, kami menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik," terang Guren.

"Menarik? Apa itu?" sahut Orochimaru mulai tertarik.

"Tentang bungsu Uchiha," sahut Guren singkat.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" timpal sosok berkacamata di samping Orochimaru. Guren mengangguk.

"Dia tadi tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan segerombolan anak yang ikut campur urusan kami," terang Guren. "Mungkin, salah satu dari mereka adalah keturunana Uzumaki yang kita cari," tambah Guren penuh keyakinan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sosok bernama Kabuto.

"Sangat yakin"

"Kalau begitu, segera selidiki keenam anak itu, dan laporkan padaku secepat mungkin," sahut Orochimaru, yang langsung dijawab dengan patuh oleh Guren dan Kimimaro. "Jika Uchiha sampai terlibat, maka tidak salah lagi kalau mereka pasti sudah menemukan keturunan Uzumaki itu," gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia adalah target buruan dari Shinigami, dan fakta bahwa ternyata Sasuke sudah mengawasinya sejak lama. Sudah satu minggu lebih juga, Naruto tidak melangkahkan kakinya ke kampus dan lebih memilih untuk mendekam di kontrakannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Naruto, kau tidak berangkat ke kampus hari ini?" tanya Sakura yang memang saat itu sedang datang ke kontrakannya.

"Tidak. Aku masih malas," sahutnya tanpa minat.

"Kenapa? Absenmu satu minggu ini sudah mengkhawatirkan. Kau bisa saja tidak dibolehkan untuk ikut ujian akhir semester ini." Sakura masih berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto agar kembali ke kampus.

"Aku tidak perduli. Meskipun aku berangkat, aku pasti tetap tidak akan bisa ikut ujian karena tertangkap duluan," sahut Naruto yang terdengar sangat negatif. Dia benar-benar tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu menganggap semua masalah dengan pikiran positif.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" sentak Sakura cepat. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami pasti melindungimu."

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Mereka sangat kuat. Dan kalian tidak mungkin bisa melindungiku!" sentak Naruto.

"Kau tidak percaya kami?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku berpikir logis," sahut Naruto cepat sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam. Berusaha memaklumi sikap Naruto yang pastinya ketakutan karena diburu oleh makhluk sekuat mereka. "Meskipun kami tidak bisa melawan mereka, kami pasti akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga," sahut Sakura kalem. "Sasuke dan teman-temannya pasti bisa melindungimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir," tambahnya.

"Apa kau lupa? Sasuke dan teman-temannya juga Shinigami. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa mereka tidak akan membunuhku," sahut Naruto keras kepala.

"Tapi Naruto, mere-"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?" potong Naruto cepat. "Aku kira Sasuke yang selalu muncul di dekatku dan menolongku itu adalah suatu kebetulan. Tapi kenyataannya dia selama ini mengawasiku," sentak Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Setidaknya, dia sudah menolong kita Naruto," sambung Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memandangnya dengan perasaan khawatir.

-ET-

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan," desah Sakura mulai frustasi.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berkumpul di cafe langganan yang sudah menjadi tempat biasa mereka kumpul. Setelah mengalami perbincangan yang lebih merujuk pada perdebatan dengan Naruto pagi tadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak teman-temannya berkumpul begitu kuliah mereka selesai.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Naruto memang seperti itu," sahut Ino mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak. Kali ini berbeda. Dia seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Dia terlalu berpikiran negatif dan mudah menyerah," sahut Sakura yang memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak mereka masih berada di taman kanak-kanak.

"Biarkan saja. Lambat laun, dia pasti kembali seperti semula," sahut Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. "Dia masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," tambahnya.

"Ini sudah satu minggu lebih, Shika. Apa kau tidak khawatir?" giliran Kiba yang menanggapi.

"Tentu saja khawatir. Tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Naruto sendiri menutup diri dari kita," sahut Shikamaru yang sama khawatirnya.

Kiba terdiam mendengar jawaban pemuda yang sering dipanggilnya 'Rusa pemalas'. Shikamru benar, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Haaah..."desah pasrah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi sosok surai raven mengamati dari kejauhan. Dia sedikit mengernyit sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya mengawasi.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto langsung tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah jendela. Disana berdiri sosok Sasuke sambil bersandar pada kusen jendela Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Naru," katanya tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sengit Naruto.

"Menemuimu, kurasa," sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang," usir Naruto tanpa sedikitpun melihat sosok Sasuke yang masih bersandar pada dinding jendelanya.

"Apa kau setakut itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan pengusiran Naruto.

Kuping Naruto memanas. Tapi dia mencoba tak perduli, dan memilih menyibukkan diri.

"Dasar kucing penakut," remeh Sasuke. "Kukira kau adalah orang yang cukup berani menerima tantangan, tapi ternyata hanya sesosok penakut tak punya nyali," lanjut Sasuke makin memprovokasi Naruto.

Di pojok sana, Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan amarahnya hingga kuku jarinya terasa sakit menekan permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Melihatku saja kau tak berani. Dasar penakut," kata Sasuke makin membuat amarah Naruto naik ke ubun-ubun.

"_URUSAI_!" sentak Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan banyak bicara! Cepat pergi!" kata Naruto dengan telunjuk mengacung. Mengusir sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, saat nyawamu diincar oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau ketahui. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau harus menghabiskan malammu dalam kekhawatiran. Khawatir bahwa kau tidak bisa menghirup udara keesokan harinya. Takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau tidak tahu itu. Jadi jangan asal bicara! Teme!" kata Naruto makin menjadi. Mengungkapkan semua kegelisahannya selama ini.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Mengetatkan gigi-giginya. Menahan gejolak amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat betapa rapuhnya sosok surai pirang di depannya. Sosok yang dia anggap akan mampu bertahan menerima masalah ini. Tapi, meski sekuat dan sepositif apapun sosok pirang di depannya, dia tetaplah manusia biasa.

"Dan seenaknya saja kau mempermainkanku. Padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu," lanjut Naruto dengan suara lebih rendah dan terdengar serak.

Grep!

Naruto tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa hangat saat ada sesosok tubuh yang memeluknya erat. Merengkuhnya dalam. Seolah tak membiarkan dirinya ketakukan sendirian.

"Tenanglah Naru, aku selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu. Percayalah!" lanjut Sasuke pelan. Menyihir Naruto dengan kata-kata lembutnya. Menenangkan Naruto yang benar-benar merasa ketakutan, dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya pelan. Mulai membalas pelukan sosok raven di depannya dengan erat. "Aku takut, Suke," kata Naruto pelan hampir tak terdengar, karena teredam dada Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Aku bersamamu," hibur Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala dan punggung Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan. "Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Aku jamin itu. Jadi jangan khawatir dan mengurung diri seperti ini. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke lagi, begitu merenggangkan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Memaksa Naruto untuk melihat ke kedua _onyx_ kembarnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan ketulusan.

"Mengerti," Naruto mengangguk patuh.

"_Good boy_," sahut Sasuke puas diikuti mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang terlihat sembab.

Naruto terdiam. Menikmati kecupan lembut Sasuke di kedua kelopak matanya. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah kurva melengkung hinggap diwajahnya. Kurva melengkung yang selama satu minggu lebih ini, enggan menampakkan dirinya. Kurva melengkung yang biasa disebut dengan senyuman.

Melihatnya, Sasuke mendadak jadi lebih lega. Setidaknya, usahanya untuk menghibur Naruto berhasil.

"Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku pasti selalu melindungimu Naru," bisik Sasuke kembali.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Suke," sahut Naruto makin menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan kokoh sosok Uchiha di depannya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memeluk dan mendekap erat, hingga Sasuke mulai berani mendekati leher Naruto yang terbilang sangat sensitif. Dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Naruto kegelian.

"Kh, apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" sentak Naruto mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke yang mendadak khilaf.

"Memberimu tanda tentu saja," sahut Sasuke terlampau santai, tanpa berniat untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari kulit leher Naruto. Sosok raven ini benar-benar berniat untuk menandai Naruto sebagai miliknya.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda," protes Naruto berusaha menghindar.

"Diam! Dan biarkan aku bekerja Naru," sahut Sasuke cepat, tak terbantahkan.

'Kerja apaan itu? Apa menodai anak orang itu disebut dengan bekerja? Dasar Teme' gerutu Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan definisi bekerja menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan perpotongan leher sebelah kanan milik Naruto. Sibuk menghisap, menjilat, dan menggitinya pelan, hingga timbul bercak merah keunguan. Bercak yang tidak mungkin bisa hilang dalam satu hari.

"Khh.. aah-" Bekap. Dengan cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dia tidak ingin memperdengarkan suara-suara nista yang diakibatkan oleh pekerjaan Sasuke di perpotongan lehernya.

Sasuke berhenti. "Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?" kata Sasuke yang terdengar lebih seperti protesan, menurut Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan menggantinya dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada sosok raven menyebalkan di depannya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli. Terserah. Yang penting dia tetap akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke kembali ke pos sebelumnya, Sibuk kembali bergelut dengan kulit leher Naruto yang sungguh menggoda untuk dijilat maupun digigitnya. Sepertinya, Sasuke dengan perlahan mulai kecanduan kulit leher Naruto yang menguarkan aroma citrus bercampur kulit jeruk.

Bruk

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas ranjangnya, dan mulai menindihnya.

"Te-Teme!" sentak Naruto yang sungguh terkejut menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sengit Naruto.

"Apa? Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanku," sahut Sasuke tanpa dosa. Naruto melongo tidak etis. Apa benar hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat ini adalah pekerjaan? Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja Naru. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," kata Sasuke yang terdengar sungguh ambigu di telinga Naruto.

'Kok perasaanku jadi tak enak begini?' batin Naruto horor.

"Khh... akh... aaahhh..." Dan setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya suara erangan dan desahan Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

TBC

Yuhuuuu... Aqi kembali membawa lanjutan ini kisah gaje. APAAA INII? MANA ADEGAN RATE-M NYAA? LU MAU NIPU GUE THOR?#DISAMBITREADERS. huhuhuhu... ampun readers sekalian. Aqi masih nggak kuat kalo harus bikin adegan ena-ena. Merinding disko nih. Maih nggak kuat. Tapi kalo ngebaca sih... jangan tanya. Langsung Aqi embat. Tapi, kok kalo nulis sendiri agak gimana gitu ya? Aqi takut kalo nggak ada feelnya, dan jatohnya malah aneh. Aqi mesti harus belajar lagi. Tapi tenang saja, Aqi pasti usahain bikin adegan ena-enanya. Oke! hehehehe

Aqi sangat berterimakasih atas review yang diberikan. Apalagi jika review-nya itu sangat membangun. Walau sedikit pedas tapi nggak masalah. Aqi terima kok. Malahan sangat berterimakasih. Jadi, Aqi bisa sadar kalau ternyata humor yang Aqi sempilkan itu sama sekali nggak lucu. Hiks.. *pundungdipojokan. Maksud hati sih biar nggak terlalu serius gitu. hehe... Tapi, di chap ini mulai serius kok. _Insyaallah_. hehehe...

Makasih banyak ya **Heaters Sakura** atas kritiknya yang lumayan pedas tapi sangat membangun. hehe... Seneng deh kalau ada yang ngasih kritik kaya gitu. Minta lagi dong kritiknya _readers_ sekalian. Aqi mah tahan banting kok

Tidak lupa juga buat **Vilan616, LuHunHan, Lusy922, Aiko Vallery, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Kimm bii, choikim1310, Ryuuki760, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, ** untuk reviewnya di chap 4.

**kyunauzunami, choikin1310, Dewi15, Vilan616** atas reviewnya di chap kemarin. Maaf belum bisa bales atu-atu. Juga makasih buat yang masih sedia ngikutin ini cerita gaje. Makasih lagi buat yang udah follow dan nge-fav. kalian warbyazah. XP

Yosh... silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa kritik saran-nya. Pedas manis asem kecut asin, diterima semua kok. Itu semua sebagai bahan pembelajaran Aqi. Maklum, Aqi mah apa, cuman butiran debu yang sok jadi kerikil. hehehe... SSTTT! ini chap agak panjang lhooo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap sebelumnya**

**...**

"Te-Teme!" sentak Naruto yang sungguh terkejut menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sengit Naruto.

"Apa? Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanku," sahut Sasuke tanpa dosa. Naruto melongo tidak etis. Apa benar hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat ini adalah pekerjaan? Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja Naru. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," kata Sasuke yang terdengar sungguh ambigu di telinga Naruto.

'Kok perasaanku jadi tak enak begini?' batin Naruto horor.

"Khh... akh... aaahhh..." Dan setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya suara erangan dan desahan Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 7**

Naruto membuka pelan kedua matanya. Merenggangkan sejenak tulang-tulangnya yang terasa pegal.

Nyuuut...

"_I-ittai_...,"ringisnya begitu merasakan nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Naruto terdiam. Mencerna kembali penyebab tubuhnya kesakitan.

Blush...

'_What the HENTAI! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodoh..bodoh..bodoh...'_ rutuk Naruto sambil mengacak surainya yang berantakan makin berantakan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto tak berhenti sambil bolak-balik menjelajahi kamarnya yang luasnya tak seberapa. "Eh! Tunggu dulu. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Teme mesum itu?" Naruto tersadar begitu tidak menemukan sosok yang membuatnya gelisah. "Cih. Seenaknya dia pergi begitu saja. Dasar Teme!" rutuknya sebal dan mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mungkin hari ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus.

-ET-

Orochimaru sedang menikmati harinya dengan ditemani minuman dan cemilan di meja sebelah kanannya, serta anak-anak hasil percobaannya yang sedang bertarung di bawah kakinya. Sungguh indah saat melihat anak-anak itu saling menyerang dan membunuh untuk bisa berdiri di sampingnya. Dan Orochimaru sangat menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Tuan Orochimaru," kata Kabuto menghentikan kesibukan tuannya yang sedang menikmati hari.

Orochimaru hanya diam dan memandang tajam ke arah Kabuto. Mengisyaratkan kepada pria berkacamata ini untuk segera menyampaikan sesuatu yang akan ia sampaikan.

Mengerti. Kabuto segera melanjutkan laporannya. "Guren berhasil mencari informasi ke enam bocah itu. Dan saya yakin anda akan sangat senang mendengarnya," jeda sejenak. "Salah satu dari mereka memang keturunan Uzumaki," lanjutnya yang langsung dijawab dengan pandangan antusias dari pria pucat berfetish ular di depannya.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Orochimaru yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan antusiasnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa memiliki kehidupan abadi.

Kabuto diam. Menyerahkan satu buah folder. Orochimaru menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. Terpampanglah foto Naruto dan segala informasi tentangnya. Orochimaru menyeringai lebar dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang menyerupai ular.

"Segera temukan dia dan bawa dia kehadapanku!" perintah Orochimaru dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajah pucatnya. Kabuto mengangguk patuh dan segera undur diri untuk memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya.

-ET-

Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, dan Ino sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon dekat perpustakaan, saat Naruto datang menghampiri mereka dan membuat mereka terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Naruto?" kata Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto pertama kali. Mendengar seruan Sakura, keempat orang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura melihat. Di sana berdiri sosok Naruto yang tersenyum canggung mendapati tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"Maaf ya," kata Naruto pendek sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Mereka hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan dari rasa penyesalan Naruto yang tak mempercayai mereka.

"Duduklah! Kami memakluminya," sahut Ino yang sedikit bergeser untuk memberinya tempat duduk. Naruto tersenyum lega dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Asal tidak kau ulangi lagi saja," sahut Gaara dengan nada datarnya. Naruto mengangguk merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang paling penting sekarang Naruto sudah kembali," sambung Sakura memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"_Mendoukusei_,"

"Kau ini. Kata-katamu tidak sesuai untuk situasi kita saat ini. Dasar rusa pemalas," omel kiba sambil menggetok kepala Shikamaru dengan kaleng kosong bekas minumannya.

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Shikamaru dan Kiba yang mulai lagi perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

'_Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai kalian. Terima kasih dan maafkan perkataanku kemarin,'_ batin Naruto sambil memandang bahagia teman-temannya yang selalu setia di sampingnya.

Kemudian.

"Kau terlihat cukup baik, Dobe!"

Mereka terdiam. Terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda raven di antara mereka.

"Cih. Bagaimana kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu? Mengganggu saja," keluh Naruto yang mencoba untuk tidak memerdulikan sosok Raven yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjagamu. Tapi, karena kulihat kau cukup besenang-senang dengan mereka, jadi aku ingin bergabung," sahut Sasuke tanpa beban.

"Ha?"

"Jadi, kau mengawasi kami, Sasuke?" Ini Ino yang bertanya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke yang masih di belakang Naruto tanpa beban.

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau harus mengawasiku?" protes Naruto tak terima karena merasa seperti sedang dikuntit.

"Apa?" protes Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya. "Bukankah semalam kau yang me-"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH..." teriak Naruto cepat. Memotong perkataan Sasuke yang akan membongkar aibnya. Mereka semua terdiam. Memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Hentikan! Jangan banyak bicara!" kecam Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kiba yang bingung dengan kelakuan dua makhluk bertolak belakang ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan kumohon, jangan banyak bertanya," sahut Naruto mulai lelah. Mereka akhirnya hanya mengangguk paham dan tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Naruto maupun Sasuke.

-ET-

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang mengernyit heran melihat sikap Naruto yang kembali tak bersahabat padanya.

"Apa?" sentak Naruto galak. Masih berjalan sedikit menghentak di tiap langkahnya.

"Galak sekali. Dimana rubah manis yang semalam memohon-mohon di bawah... aduh!" perkataan Sasuke terhenti begitu mendapat cubitan keras di pinggangnya. Cubitan makhluk pirang ini benar-benar tak boleh diremehkan.

"Diam! Dan jangan bahas itu lagi," kecam Naruto dengan mata melotot tajam. Berniat untuk mengintimidasi Sasuke. Yang hanya direspon dengan tampang bingungnya. Naruto kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tidak memerdulikan Sasuke yang masih setia mengekornya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

'_Kenapa dia harus mengingatkanku kembali? Ish...'_

Sasuke masih setia mengikuti Naruto dalam diam. Memandang tajam ke arah punggung Naruto yang berjalan cepat di depannya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Sentak Naruto tanpa berbalik.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya."Siapa yang melihat siapa?" sahutnya kalem.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasakannya? Punggungku merinding kau tatap seperti itu," protes Naruto masih dengan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Naruto lalu membawanya melompat pergi.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" protes Naruto masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Membiarkan Naruto yang mengoceh di pelukannya.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Naruto langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke keras. Menariknya kasar. Tidak perduli bahwa Sasuke sudah meringis akibat tarikan di pipinya.

Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri di sebuah atap gedung. Memandang tajam ke arah pemuda pirang yang sudah mencubit pipinya. Tak bersuara. Hanya bertanya melalui tatapannya.

"Itu akibatnya mengabaikanku," protes Naruto dengan pipi menggembung.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang sok imut di depannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda ini bertingkah brutal, dan sekarang sudah bertingkah sok imut. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sasuke mengankat dagu Naruto dan seketika menyambar bibir merah Naruto. Melumatnya pelan dengan gerakan-gerakan menggoda. Naruto terbelalak. Terkejut mendapat serangan dadakan. Tak lama, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mulai hanyut dalam permainan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum disela kegiatannya. Cukup puas karena Naruto mulai hanyut dan membalas tiap kecupannya.

"Engh..." desah lembut lolos dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumana mereka. Memberi ruang untuk Naruto bernafas. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan pandangan sayu. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sasuke membelai lembut surai Naruto dan kembali mendekapnya sebelum meloncat pergi.

-ET-

Gaara terdiam. Menatap lurus pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Mengacuhkannya. Sosok itu sendiri yang meminta Gaara untuk datang. Dan setelah Gaara benar-benar datang, dengan entengnya dia mengacuhkan Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak ada perlu denganku," kata Gaara bersiap pergi. Ia sudah bosan diacuhkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Gaara harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Gaara terdiam. Mencerna pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. "Ya." "Aku tidak heran jika kau sudah mengetahuinya juga," lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu yang entahlah, Gaara tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Gaara pelan. Pemuda itu masih diam. "Jawab aku, Kyuu!" sentak Gaara mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu,"

"Tentu saja aku perlu tahu. Naruto sahabatku. Aku perlu mengetahui alasanmu!" sentak Gaara yang kehilangan kendali. Dia akan selalu kehilangan ketenangannya jika berurusan dengan pemuda rubah di depannya. Selalu begitu.

"Meski kau menyebut dirimu sahabatnya, tapi kau tidak bisa mengetahui alasanku? Heh, lucu sekali," jawab Kyuubi telak. Membuat Gaara terkejut. Kyuubi memandang remeh pemuda merah di depannya.

"Cih. Aku tahu itu," sahut Gaara mendadak kesal. "Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto akan baik-baik saja," kata Gaara pelan. Mendadak rasa kesalnya menghilang. Ia tahu, meski Kyuubi bersikap tak perduli, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"OH! Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau sedang menghiburku?" seru Kyuubi dengan wajah menyebalkan. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghiburku, lebih baik kau memberiku sebuah ciuman panas, Panda," lanjutnya dengan seringai yang sangat dibenci Gaara.

"Dalam mimpimu, Rubah," sahut Gaara ketus, meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Heh! Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, Panda," kata Kyuubi tepat di depan wajah Gaara yang makin merona.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menjauh dariku!" sentak Gaara yang mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajah Kyuubi dari hadapannya.

Kyuubi hanya diam dan makin menyeringai. Bukannya menjauh, Kyuubi malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Tangan kirinya sudah menahan kepala Gaara agar tidak bisa menjauh. Gaara masih memelototkan kedua manik kembarnya. Masih mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuubi menjauh. Tapi tak berhasil. Kyuubi sama sekali tek bergeser sedikitpun, meski Gaara sudah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan berontak, dan jadilah panda yang baik," ucap Kyuubi tepat di depan bibir Gaara. Hidung mereka sudah menempel. Sedikit gerakan dan bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Kyuubi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara. Menciumnya dalam. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada permukaan bibir merah Gaara. Membelainya pelan sebelum menerobos bibir Gaara dengan lidahnya. Memporak-porandakan pertahanan Gaara. Mengabsen tiap deretan gigi Gaara. Membelai langit-langit dalam mulut Gaara. Mengajak benda tak bertulang di dalam mulut Gaara untuk bergulat.

Gaara mencengkram pundak Kyuubi. Mencoba mengusir tamu tak diundang itu keluar dari daerah kekuasaannya. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Membuat Gaara benar-benar kualahan. Aliran saliva sudah menetes melewati dagu lancip Gaara. Ia tak tahu dan tak perduli saliva milik siapa yang menetes menuruni dagunya.

"Engh... Anh..." desah Gaara sambil mencengkram pundak Kyuubi makin erat. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Ia akan pingsan jika Kyuubi tidak melepaskan lumatannya.

"Haaah...haaah... haah..." Gaara menarik nafas dengan rakus begitu Kyuubi melepaskan bibirnya. Tidak benar-benar melepaskan. Kyuubi hanya memberi mereka sedikit jarak.

Kyuubi kembali menyerang bibir Gaara yang memerah dan membengkak. Tidak membiarkan Gaara untuk mengambil nafas teralalu lama.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk menyerang bibir Gaara, tangan Kyuubi mulai merayap dan menyusup di balik hoodie merah milik Gaara. mulai membelai perutnya yang rata. Yang terasa sangat lembut dibawah telapak tangan Kyuubi. Menyingkapnya dan mulai memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada sebelah kanan. Tonjolan yang mulai menegang seiring dengan permainan tangan Kyuubi di sana.

"Anh...aah... nnnh..." desah Gaara disela ciumannya.

"Kyuu~ aku datang membawakanmu makan malam~ eh?" Itachi terdiam. Terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tepat di depan matanya, pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kyuubi, sedang sibuk melumat anak orang. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" sentak Itachi diikuti dengan menggetok kepala Kyuubi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan tak memerdulikan keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keriput?" sentak Kyuubi emosi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Cepat pergi. Kau menganggu saja," usir Kyuubi.

"Tega sekali. Aku datang membawakanmu makan malam, dan kau mengusirku?" kata Itachi mulai mendramatisir.

Kyuubi memutar kedua maniknya jengah. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedag sibuk? Kau mengganggu kegiatanku saja," omelnya tajam.

Itachi terdiam. Menatap datar pada pemuda rubah di depannya. "Hei, Kyuu," katanya dingin. "Kau tahu? Rekanmu sudah terlelap. Bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan kegiatanmu?" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin khas Uchiha.

Kyuubi tersentak. Menoleh ke pemuda di bawahnya. Dan ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Gaara sudah terlelap disana. Terdengar nafasnya yang teratur. Pemuda panda ini memang tidak perduli dengan dua orang pemuda lainnya yang berdebat di sampingnya.

"Cih. Semua gara-gara kau!" rutuk Kyuubi sambil beranjak dari atas Gaara yang terlelap. Menggendongnya ala pengantin, dan membawa Gaara ke kamarnya untuk menidurkannya. Kyuubi tidak akan menyerang Gaara jika ia sedang tidur. Kyuubi tidak suka bermain sendiri.

"Dan kenapa dia bisa tidur secepat itu?" gerutu Kyuubi begitu keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Itachi yang sibuk di dapurnya. "Kau membawakanku makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya kariage," sahut Itachi singkat.

Kyuubi terheran melihat respon Itachi. Tak biasanya Itachi akan bersikap ketus padanya. "Hei keriput, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyantap kariage di depannya. Itachi hanya diam. "Hei! Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Itachi masih diam dan itu membuat Kyuubi mendadak kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang marah padaku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu saat ini," protesnya tak habis pikir. Meski begitu, Kyuubi masih sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak pernah menciumku sampai seperti itu, Kyuu. Aku iri," sahut Itachi pelan dan itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuubi ternganga. Menjatuhkan kariage yang ada di tangannya.

'_What the hentai! Sebenarnya yang seme di sini itu siapa?' _ batin Kyuubi heran. _Aing pun tak tahu, Kyuu._

"Sebenarnya, kau juga tak pernah menciumku lebih dulu," lanjutnya yang makin terdengar merana.

"Hentikan Chi. Kau membuatku ingin muntah," hardik Kyuubi yang mulai tak bisa menerima sikap Itachi yang mendadak melankolis menjijikkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuu? Apa aku kurang menarik dibandingkan pemuda panda yang sedang tidur nyaman di atas kasurmu itu? Jawab aku Kyuu!" lanjut Itachi makin menjadi. "Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu~" rengekannya bertambah.

Kyuubi sudah mulai tak kuat. Ia tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi rengekan mengerikan dari sosok pemuda raven di depannya. "Chi! Ingat! Kau ini Uchiha. Uchiha tidak merengek menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau ingin membuat leluhurmu muntah darah lalu mengutukmu?" kata Kyuubi mencoba mengingatkan kembali bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terkenal dengan ekspresi temboknya. Ditambah lagi, mereka Shinigami. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan otak Itachi.

"Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya sedih dengan perlakuanmu padaku Kyuu. Kau sangat pilih kasih~"

"Oke. Cukup! Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Dan berhentilah merengek seperti perempuan!" sentak Kyuubi hilang kesabaran. Begitu juga dengan nafsu makannya yang ikut menghilang. Berterima kasihlah pada keriput satu itu, Kyuu.

"Tidak sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau menciumku seperti kau mencium Gaara barusan. Mudah kan?" sahut Itachi enteng. Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan khas Uchihanya.

"Ka-kau ingin kuper-uke?" Kyuubi memasang wajah bodohnya. Apaan itu dengan kata 'memper-uke'. Itachi hanya tersenyum miring. Membiarkan Kyuubi mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Itachi. Menarik ludahnya paksa sebelum makin mendekat dan memerangkap Itachi di kursi makannya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kyuubi sama sekali tak terlihat seperti Seme yang memojokkan Ukenya. Tapi terlihat seperti seorang Uke yang menggoda Semenya.

'_Terkutuklah kau, keriput sialan_,' kutuk Kyuubi sebelum mulai menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Itachi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuubi masih menyerang, melumat dan menggigit pelan bibir Itachi. Ia juga sudah menginvasi rongga mulut Itachi. Menguasainya. Menggodanya dengan lidah lihainya. Tapi Itachi hanya diam, tak merespon. Masih menunggu hal yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

Kyuubi melepas ciumannya. "Balas aku, Chi!" katanya _Bossy_.

Itachi menyeringai. Kyuubi kembali melumat bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Mengajaknya bertarung. Itachi hanya diam sejenak, kemudian mulai membalas tiap lumatan Kyuubi padanya. Membelit lidah Kyuubi yang bermain di rongga mulutnya. Menarik benda tak bertulang itu makin memasuki area kekuasaannya.

Kyuubi mengerang. Tak bisa mengimbangi betapa liarnya lidah Itachi yang bergulat dengan lidahnya. Kyuubi meremas surai Itachi yang tergerai. Membuatnya berantakan. Itachi bangkit dan mendorong Kyuubi. Mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Menyerangnya brutal. Membuat Kyuubi mendesah dan mengerang tertahan di balik ciuman mereka.

Di tengah ciumannya, Itachi mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Membelai pinggang ramping Kyuubi, perutnya yang mulai terbentuk, hingga terus naik menuju dua titik sensitif miliknya.

"CHIII~" erang Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya begitu Itachi mencubit dua tonjolan di dadanya. Mempermainkannya hingga membuat kedua titik itu mengeras.

Itachi mengecup ringan leher Kyuubi yang berpeluh. Memberikan banyak tanda di sana. Kyuubi menikmati tiap perlakuan Itachi padanya. Meremas surai Itachi dan membawanya makin dalam untuk mencumbu bagian lehernya yang sensitif.

"Anh...aahh... Chii~" desah Kyuubi di tengah cumbuan mereka. Itachi terus menyerang tiap titik sensitif milik Kyuubi yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Membiarkan Kyuubi terus mengerang dan mendesah memanggil namanya. Memenuhi bagian dapur hingga rumah Kyuubi dengan suara-suara kegiatan mereka.

-ET-

Naruto bergelung tak nyaman di atas kasurnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tertidur. Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang hingga memastikan ia tertidur. Tapi, Naruto kembali terbangun saat mimpi buruknya kembali. Dan akhirnya ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali, meski ia sudah berguling kesana-kemari, menyamankan kan diri.

Praangg

Naruto melonjak bangun. Mendapati jendela kamarnya yang pecah berantakan, dan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kau..."

TBC

HUAHAHAHAHAHA... Aqi potong dulu ya. Maap, dateng-dateng Aqi malah ketawa. Hahaha... ngakak aja bikin adegan Kyuugaa ama Itakyuu nya. Maap juga karena Aqi tukang PHP. Aqi belum bisa bikin full adegan ena-enanya. Kalo udah bisa, Aqi mungkin akan mempublish chap spesial full ena-ena. Itu kalo pada mau sih. Dan maapkan Aqi yang updatenya zupeeerrr lelet. Aqi mah emang gitu orangnya. Inspirasi suka timbul tenggelam. I

Untuk **AmIhuman**, ini sudah saya kasih Itakyuu n Kyuugaanya ya. hehehe...

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki**, terimakasih udah dukung. Ini udah lanjut XD

**Lusy922,** dibaca chap depannya aja ya. hehehe... ini udah lanjut. Jangan panggil senpai ah. panggil aja Aqi.

**Choikim1310,** nggak perlu pake 'san' cukup Aqi aja. Biar akrab. hehehe... amnesia nggak papa kok. asal nggak permanen aja. hahaha... ini udah lanjut. maap kalo lama. itu emang kebiasaan Aqi update lama. hueee... T0T

**Vilan616,** Hahaha... Sasu emang ganas. Hm... kalo masalah mpreg Aqi nggak janji ya. hehehe... terima kasih reviewnya.

Oke. terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak, memfollow maupun memfavorite ET maupun Aqi. Aqi sangat bahagia dan terharu. Ternyata masih ada yang mengikuti. Terus tinggalkan jejak kalian ya, karena itu membuat Aqi makin semangat dan membuat Aqi bisa lebih belajar untuk memperbaiki penulisan Aqi.

Terakhir... Review ya... seneng kalo ada yang review... hihi... Aqi merasa kalo Aqi masih ditunggu. *ciee... sok penting. hehehe...


	8. Chapter 8

**-chap sebelumnya-**

Naruto bergelung tak nyaman di atas kasurnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tertidur. Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang hingga memastikan ia tertidur. Tapi, Naruto kembali terbangun saat mimpi buruknya kembali. Dan akhirnya ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali, meski ia sudah berguling kesana-kemari, menyamankan kan diri.

Praangg

Naruto melonjak bangun. Mendapati jendela kamarnya yang pecah berantakan, dan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kau..."

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 8**

"Ka-kau..." Naruto membelalak terkejut.

"Selamat malam Namikaze Naruto," sapa sosok tinggi itu tanpa beban. "Atau mungkin, Uzumaki Naruto," lanjutnya yang membuat Naruto segera melompat di balik kasurnya. "Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata sosok itu dengan nada ringan. Seringan angin berhembus.

"Apa maumu?" Naruto bertanya. Mencoba memberanikan diri.

Sosok itu tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tuanku," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku menolak! Aku tak tahu siapa tuanmu!" Naruto menjawab cepat. Melotot pada sosok di depannya yang masih memasang tampang terlampau biasa saja.

"Hei~ kau tidak dalam posisi yang baik untuk bisa menolak," jawabnya masih dengan nada santai. Sesantai orang-orang yang membahas cuaca cerah di hari ini. "Jika aku jadi kau. Aku akan memilih untuk menjadi anak baik."

"Tidak akan! Aku tak ingin dan tak mau!" tekan Naruto. Mencoba tetap berani meski dia tak henti merapal nama Sasuke. Berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mendengarnya dan menolongnya.

"Cih! Aku tak mempunyai cukup banyak kesabaran. Jika kau ingin tahu itu," sosok itu mendecih sebal. Menghilangkan wajah ramahnya dengan ekspresi keras dan dingin. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Menjauh.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ikut aku dengan sukarela, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku membawamu paksa," kata sosok itu dengan sekejap berada di depan Naruto dan mencengkram tangan Naruto kasar.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" brontak Naruto. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

'_Sasuke, tolong aku!'_ batin Naruto pedih. Berharap bahwa sosok yang sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, akan menolongnya dari sosok di depannya.

Brak.

"NARUTO!"

"Cih! Muncul pengganggu," decak sosok itu makin kesal. Pekerjaannya tidak bisa berjalan tanpa hambatan sepertinya. Dengan cepat ia memukul tengkuk Naruto, membuatnya tidak sadar. Lalu membawanya pergi begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Sial!" decak Kiba menahan amarah, dengan Shikamaru yang menatap tajam ke arah sosok itu pergi.

-ET-

Sosok itu masih berlari. Melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain, dengan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri berada di pundaknya. Ia bisa saja menghabisi Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi itu akan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Dan ia tak suka itu.

Sret.

Sosok itu melompat mundur. Menghindari benda tajam yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia menatap tajam sosok raven yang berdiri diam di depannya.

"Muncul pengganggu lainnya," gumam sosok itu dengan mata menatap tajam lawan di depannya.

"Aku memberimu waktu 10 detik untuk melepaskan dia-" kata sosok raven terdengar sangat dingin. "Kabuto."

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku menolak," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke langsung menyerang Kabuto yang masih membawa Naruto di pundaknya. Menghunuskan katananya ke bagian vital Kabuto, yang mampu ditangkisnya meski mendapatkan goresan.

Kabuto melompat menjauh. Menurunkan Naruto dari pundaknya, lalu memasang _kekkai_ di sekeliling Naruto. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Ia kembali menghadapi Sasuke. Mengeluarkan kemampuan yang membuat Orochimaru menyukainya. Perlahan cahaya biru berpendar di telapak tangan kanannya. Memberikan ia kemampuan untuk dapat melukai bahkan menghancurkan tiap organ yang disentuhnya. Meninggalkan luka yang tak terlihat dari luar.

Kabuto berlari ke arah Sasuke. Menyerangnya sekuat tenaga. Berniat melumpuhkan Sasuke dengan kemampuannya. Jika ia beruntung, mungkin ia bisa membunuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkis serangan Kabuto yang mengarah organ vitalnya, diikuti dengan memukul perut Kabuto keras. Membuat Kabuto terpental cukup jauh dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke berlari mendekati Kabuto yang segera bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap melawan tiap serangan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke menendang perut Kabuto yang ditangkisnya, diikuti dengan mengarahkan tendangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tendangan Kabuto menggunakan tangannya. Diikuti dengan memberikan pukulan ke dagu Kabuto. Kabuto melompat mundur. Mengambil nafas. Sasuke masih berdiri kokoh sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Uhuk.

Brugh.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Terbatuk dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Membuat Kabuto yang berada di depannya menyeringai puas. Serangan terakhirnya ketika ia mendapat pukulan Sasuke, telah mempengaruhi organ dalam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap tajam sosok berkacamata bulat di depannya. Ia mencoba bangkit. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Bersiap kembali menyerang Kabuto. Sasuke mulai membentuk petir di tangan kirinya. Bersiap menggunakan Chidori untuk mengalahkan Kabuto.

Kabuto memandang awas. Waspada terhadap serangan Sasuke yang sangat ia ketahui akan menyebabkannya menghembuskan nafas terakhir jika terkena.

Sasuke mulai berlari menyerang Kabuto. Kabuto sudah siap dengan tangan kanan yang berpendar biru. Sasuke menunduk menghindari serang Kabuto. Mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Kabuto yang dihalangi oleh lengan kiri Kabuto. Membuat lengan kirinya terputus terkena Chidori. Sebelum kembali melangkah mundur, Kabuto berhasil mendaratkan pukulan tepat di dada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terpental hingga berguling beberapa kali.

Kabuto memandang Sasuke yang tersungkur sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di sudah dipenuhi peluh. Menahan sakit. Sasuke mencoba bangkit kembali. Tapi, kembali jatuh saat ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar. Tatapannya mulai mengabur. Ia kepayahan. Sudah terlalu banyak darah yang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ditambah rasa nyeri yang teramat, menyerang bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Kabuto melepaskan _kekkai_ yang membelenggu Naruto sebelum mengangkatnya kembali. Mendapat sentakan mendadak, Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Terkejut begitu ia ingin berontak tapi tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar rupanya," kata Kabuto begitu menyadari kesadaran Naruto. "Kalau begitu tepat sekali," lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pelan. "Aku akan membiarkanmu melihat wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya," katanya kemudian berbalik. Menghadapkan Naruto pada Sasuke yang tersungkur setengah sadar dengan darah yang ada di tubuh maupun tanah sekelilingnya. "Bukankah aku sangat baik?!"

'_SASUKE!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa melihat keadaan Sasuke yang berantakan di depannya.

"Na-Naruto..." bisik Sasuke dengan suara hampir tak terdengar diambang kesadarannya. Naruto makin terbelalak. Mulutnya tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras. Membasahi pipinya yang bertanda lahir.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi!" Kabuto melangkah pelan sebelum menghentakkan kakinya, melompat meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar memandang kepergian Naruto dengan rasa sakit yang teramat.

'_Sa-Sasuke..., bertahanlah! Kumohon...,'_ batin Naruto makin terisak. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dan kembali datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

-ET-

Prang...

Vas bunga matahari di sudut ruangan pecah berantakan. Terkena amukan sosok pemuda jingga yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada benda di sekitarnya.

Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya maupun menegurnya. Mereka tidak mau menjadi korban selanjutnya. Sangat berbahaya jika kau berurusan dengan rubah mengamuk. Jadi, tetaplah menjaga jarak. Begitu lah yang ada di pikiran 7 orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu! Naruto tak akan kembali meski kau menghancurkan rumah ini." Kyuubi memicing tajam. Menusuk tajam sosok raven yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya makin menjauh. Tidak ingin berada di lingkup kemarahan Kyuubi yang semakin menjadi.

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MEMINTAKU TENANG? HAH! ADIKKU DITANGKAP. DAN ITU SEMUA SALAH SIAPA? SALAH ADIKMU YANG TAK BISA MENJAGANYA DENGAN BAIK! KAU SELALU BILANG PADAKU BAHWA SI PANTAT AYAM ITU AKAN MENJAGA NARUTO. TAPI APA BUKTINYA? HAH?!"Kyuubi emosi. Ia kalap. Berteriak sekuat tenaga meluapkan kekesalannya pada raven di depannya. "Seharusnya aku tak percaya padamu," gumamnya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu!" sentak Kyuubi cepat. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto," lanjutnya mengancam. Itachi hanya diam. Ia tak ingin mendebat Kyuubi lagi, karena itu akan membuatnya makin membenci dirinya dan adiknya. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka Kyuubi pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto lagi. Dan itu tidak mungkin akan Itachi lakukan. Karena ia tahu, bahwa adiknya menyukai Naruto.

Padahal Itachi ingin sekali membela Sasuke karena adiknya itu juga hampir kehilangan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Jika ketiga rekan Sasuke tidak mencarinya dan menemukannya tepat waktu, dipastikan bahwa ia akan kehilangan adik kesayangannya untuk selamanya.

"Sudahlah! Amarahmu tidak akan memberikan kita jalan keluar," kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya menatap Kyuubi yang perlahan melemaskan ekspresi kerasnya.

"Gaara benar! Kita harus mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang," lanjut Shikamaru masih dengan wajah terlihat malas walau ia sedang serius untuk sekarang.

Kyuubi menarik nafas dalam. Menenangkan diri mendengar perkataan mereka setelah beberapa saat lalu mereka hanya diam melihatnya mengamuk.

Hening menyapa. Membiarkan setiap kepala untuk merenung, memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan menggagalkan keabadian Orochimaru.

Tap..tap..tap...

Langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, membuat ke 9 kepala mendongakkan kepala. Melihat sosok perempuan bersurai merah di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi begitu Karin sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Sudah lumayan membaik. Tinggal menunggunya sadar. Untung saja, Kabuto sialan itu tidak mengenai pembuluh darahnya," sahut Karin diikuti menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah berjibaku dengan kondisi Sasuke.

Itachi yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham. Dalam hati sangat bersyukur bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Begitu Sasuke sadar, kita akan langsung menjemput Naruto." kata Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi terbelalak.

"APA KAU GILA? ADIKKU PASTI SUDAH MATI!" teriak Kyuubi kembali emosi.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kyuubi-_san_. Kita tidak tahu kapan Sasuke sadar. Selain itu juga, kita tidak tahu dimana Naruto sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika kita langsung menyelamatkannya, tanpa menunggu Sasuke" sahut Shikamaru terlihat tenang meski dia sedikit gusar.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat Naruto menunggu lama, Itachi-_san_!" sambung Sakura yang juga tidak setuju dengan usul Itachi.

"Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi mereka benar," sambung Suigetsu. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau pria ular itu tidak akan mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Jika semua persiapan upacaranya beres, dia pasti tidak akan menunggu lama untuk membunuh Naruto," tambahnya.

"Apa? Upacara apa?" tanya Kyuubi heran. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai upacara yang dikatakan Suigetsu sebelumnya. Suigetsu hanya diam. Begitu juga Itachi yang enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" teriak Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia sudah sangat cemas dengan keadaan adiknya dan ini ditambah lagi tentang upacara yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam, "Sebelum Orochimaru bisa membunuh Naruto, ia harus melakukan upacara untuk menghilangkan tanda di perut Naruto. Dengan hilangnya tanda di perut Naruto, maka segel yang memberikan keabadian akan menghilang. Sehingga Orochimaru dapat memilikinya begitu Naruto mati. Karena kematian dari keturunan Uzumaki yang kehilangan tandanya, dapat memberikan keabadian bagi pembunuhnya," terang Itachi panjang. Kyuubi terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Tiga hari," jawab Itachi tanpa perlu bertanya lebih banyak. Ia sangat tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Semua kembali terdiam. Bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Kyuubi terlihat lebih santai. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya yang perlahan menghilang. Setidaknya, ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Begitu pikirnya.

"Karin, kira-kira Sasuke butuh waktu berapa lama untuk sadar?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hm... satu sampai dua hari." Karin memberikan jawaban yang membuat Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

-ET-

Gelap. Adalah hal pertama yang disadari Naruto begitu ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan keadaan yang sangat minim cahaya. Tangannya sendiripun, hampir tidak bisa ia lihat karena saking gelapnya tempat yang ia tempati.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur. Meraba sekeliling, mencari tumpuan untuk berjalan. Mencari jalan keluar.

'_Sebenarnya dimana aku?'_ batin Naruto penasaran. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, dan tak mendengar apapun. Ia seperti berada di dunia lain. Mencoba menajamkan matanya, mengadaptasikan manik kembarnya untuk bisa melihat sedikit ruangan yang ia tempati.

Kriieeet...

Naruto berbalik cepat. Seketika menutup kedua matanya, mencegah serbuan cahaya menyilaukan menyerbu retinanya tiba-tiba. Mengerjabkannya beberapa kali hingga ia bisa melihat sosok pria bersurai panjang dan sosok pria lain di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Bagaimana tidurmu, Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara serak-serak lebih mirip desisan.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Waspada. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Oh! Maafkan ketidak sopananku. Aku Orochimaru. Akulah yang meminta Kabuto untuk membawamu ke tempat ini," jawab Orochimaru santai. Terlewat santai, hingga membuat Naruto mendadak merinding.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Orochimaru terkekeh singkat."Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjawabnya. Karena aku yakin bahwa kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya. Naruto-_kun_," jawab Orochimaru dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari sosok pucat yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Seringaian Orochimaru makin lebar. Ia sangat senang jika melihat ketakukan dari orang-orang yang menghadapinya. Termasuk ketakutan dari sosok pirang yang sadar betul bahwa ia sedang terancam. "Tapi tenang saja,Naruto_-kun_! Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu. Karena, meski enggan aku harus memberitahumu, bahwa aku masih butuh proses untuk bisa membunuhmu. Jadi, kau bisa sedikit bersantai sambil menunggu waktu kematianmu. Setidaknya, kau masih mempunyai tiga hari hingga waktumu tiba," terang Orochimaru panjang. Menghiraukan tatapan horor dari sosok pirang di depannya. "Jadi, nikmatilah!" tambahnya sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruang dimana Naruto dikurung. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dalam kegelapan. Meringkuk dengan punggung menempel tembok dingin di belakangnya.

'_Tiga hari?_' batin Naruto merana. '_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke, kumohon cepatlah datang!'_

-ET-

Waktu berlalu dengan perlahan. Hari sudah berganti. Pagi yang sejuk berganti dengan siang yang sedikit terik. Langit terlihat berwarna biru, dengan sedikit gumpalan putih menghiasinya. Jangan lupakan beberapa helai daun yang ditarik pasrah oleh kekuatan angin.

Naruto duduk manis di bawah pohon di tepi kolam. Memainkan kedua kakinya di dalam kolam. Mengamati ikan-ikan koi yang berenang berputar diantara kaki-kakinya. Menghiraukan dua orang pengawal yang mengawasinya untuk tidak kabur. Berada lima meter jauhnya dari tempat ia berada.

Naruto masih ditahan. Hanya saja ia sudah tidak harus terus-menerus berada di ruang gelap tanpa cahaya. Ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Sekedar menikmati udara segar di tempat Orochimaru berada. Sempat terlintas di benak Naruto, bahwa ia meragukan ada tempat yang cukup normal diantara ruang-ruang gelap bercahaya lilin di tempat Orochimaru.

Srek.

Suara gesekan ranting. Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati ada sosok anak kecil yang berada di dahan tepat di atasnya. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kakak siapa?" tanya anak itu. Masih bertengger manis di dahan ia berada. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau orang baru atau anggota keluarga baru?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari bocah lelaki umur 5 tahun yang terlihat cukup penasaran.

"Jangan diam saja, kak. Bicaralah!" kata bocah tersebut memaksa setelah melompat turun, menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Naruto pelan. Terkesan tak peduli. "Dan jangan ganggu aku!" tambahnya galak.

Bocah itu tetap bergeming. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Membuat Naruto mengernyit tajam, mengirimkan rasa kesalnya pada bocah bandel di depannya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat pergi!" usir Naruto yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"Tidak! Ini kolamku. Jika ada yang pergi, maka itu adalah kakak. Aku sudah lebih lama disini dibandingkan kau!" tolak bocah itu tak mau kalah. Ia balik menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Wajah kerasnya perlahan memudar. Ia dilema. Ia tak pernah membentak anak kecil sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa kali ini ia sangat marah pada bocah kecil yang menunjukkan kepedulian dan rasa ingin tahu padanya. Naruto merasa kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah," kata Naruto pelan. Melunturkan wajah sengit dari muka si bocah. "Aku akan pergi," pamitnya.

"Tunggu kak!" cegah bocah itu sebelum Naruto melangkah makin jauh. "Kakak boleh disini bersamaku. Aku akan membagi kolam ini dengan kakak," kata bocah lelaki itu dengan senyum. "Aku tahu kakak pasti sedang sedih dan kesal, hingga memarahiku." tambahnya kemudian.

Naruto takjub. Bocah kecil ini kenapa begitu bisa mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa. Sikap dewasa yang tidak semua bocah miliki di usia mereka saat ini. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Namaku? Namaku Menma," jawabnya diikuti dengan senyum cukup lebar. Jika diperhatikan lebih, senyumnya mirip dengan senyum lima jari milik Naruto. Naruto mendadak pedih. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Naruto. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Naruto merasa heran karena mendapati seorang bocah ceria seperti Menma, berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku? Aku disini karena ingin mangalahkan Orochimaru. Membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku," kata Menma tanpa beban. Seolah ia sedang membicarakan tentang menu makan paginya kepada teman seusianya.

"Kau? Orang tuamu..?" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Menma yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dan melihat setiap hari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Iya. Mereka terbunuh demi melindungiku dari Orochimaru," jawabnya ringan. "Dan aku di sini untuk membalas dendam. Meski Orochimaru tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai ancaman," tambahnya kemudian.

"Kenapa Orochimaru menginginkanmu?" Naruto semakin penasaran. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap bocah lima tahun di depannya.

"Ia ingin menggunakan tubuhku sebagai tubuh pengganti. Atau mungkin sebagai bahan untuk membuatnya berumur lebih panjang. Entahlah..," sahutnya cepat. "Karena, banyak anak-anak seusiaku yang mengalami hal itu. Meski kami adalah Shinigami."

Naruto tertohok. Ia merasa sangat malu. Bocah ini lebih banyak mengalami kepahitan dibanding dirinya. Menma sama sekali tidak mempunyai siapapun yang bisa membantu dan melindunginya. Tapi, bocah ini masih bisa berpikir positif, dan masih bisa tersenyum sangat lebar. Sementara ia yang masih mempunyai teman-teman, keluarga, dan...

Sasuke yang melindunginya, bersikap seolah dunia sudah berakhir. Ia sungguh tak berguna.

Naruto menubruk Menma. Membawa bocah kecil ini ke dalam pelukannya. "_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku janji!_" batin Naruto masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kecil Menma. Membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengetahui maksud Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kenapa kak? Ada apa?" tanya Menma bingung.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu," jawab Naruto pelan. Membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil Menma.

-ET-

Putih. Adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh onyx kembar saat terbuka. Kedua kelopak putih itu mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya sekitar.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup familiar untuknya begitu ia bisa melihat dengan baik. Kamar berukuran luas yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan abu-abu. Kamar yang tidak terlalu banyak perabotan di dalamnya. Hanya berisi almari pakaian dan sebuah meja tak terlalu besar, berada tepat di samping almari. Ditambah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Ceklek.

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar ternyata. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" adalah hal pertama yang ditanyakan oleh gadis bersurai merah begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda raven itu sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Minumlah dulu!" dengan segera Karin memberikan segelas air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokan Sasuke yang mengering. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Kau tidak terlambat. Masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto," jawab Karin yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau hanya tidak sadar selama satu hari," akhirnya jawaban yang benar.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Meski tak kentara.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat Karin seketika akan menghentikannya. Tapi dicegah oleh pemuda raven. Ia menepis tangan Karin yang akan membantunya. Memberikan isyarat tanpa kata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak memerlukan bantuan siapapun.

Karin menghela nafas. Membiarkan Sasuke bertingkah semaunya. Mengawasi dari jauh. Mengawasi Sasuke yang berjalan pelan keluar ruangan dan mulai melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Bertumpu pada pinggiran tangga.

"Sasuke!" Itachi terkejut pertama kali. Secepat mungkin menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit tertatih. "Kenapa kau bangun? Kau belum sehat,"omelnya setelah mendudukkan Sasuke dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

"Dasar keras kepala," Itachi mendumal.

"Lebih baik kau pulihkan dulu dirimu, baru pergi menyelamatkan Naruto." itu adalah perkataan Kyuubi yang tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sasuke pasti ingin pergi menyelamatkan Naruto sesegera mungkin. "Kau akan menyusahkan jika pergi dalam keadaan setengah sekarat seperti itu."

Pedas dan tajam. Perkataan Kyuubi benar-benar tajam tapi ia peduli dengan Sasuke. Dan Itachi tahu itu. Jadi, diam-diam dia menahan senyumannya.

"Pulihkan saja dirimu dulu. Lalu kita pergi menyelamatkan Naruto," kata Itachi memberi perintah. "Dan tak ada bantahan!" tekannya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas. Menyerah. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi beban dan menmabah masalah jika ia pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak benar-benar baik. Tapi, ia ingin segera menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Naruto berada di tempat Shinigami ular itu lebih lama.

'_Naruto, bersabarlah. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

TBC

Holla-holla chap 8 up nih. Maapkeun nunggu lama lagi. Padahal ingin update pas tanggal 22. eh... nggak tahunya malah nggak sempat. hihi... oke ini udah Aqi lanjut. Selamat menikmati. Oh iya. Aqi baru sempet nonton Naruto episod 478 meski sama ama komiknya sih. Tapi... duuh...itu makin bikin baper ya. SNS ngets mah. Om Masashi emang seneng bikin jiwa fujoku tereak tereak nggak jelas. hahaha...

Tambahan. Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca dan mereview, memfav ataupun memfollow fict ini. Aqi terharu sangat.

Special thanks untuk **guest, Ido Nakemi, Chii, AmIhuman **dan **Lusy922 ** yang sudah mau mereview di chap 7. *ciumin atu-atu. Aqi tunggu lagi reviewan nya. Kritik dan Saran serta respon readers-san mengenai cerita Aqi ini. hehehe... janga bosen bosen ya. Maap kalo lama. Dan nggak apa kok kalo sempet lupa. Silakan baca lagi kalo lupa. HaHAHAHA.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ocehan ini panjang. Skip aja kalo enggan baca. kkkk**

Hohohoho... Aqi balik lagi bawa lanjutan ET. Maaf lagi karena Aqi sangat lelet. Semoga readers sekalian memakluminya. Hehehehe...

Oh iya. Aqi ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang masih setia dengan fict gaje abal-abal karya Aqi ini. Yang masih sangat jauh dari kata baik. Diibaratkan siiih, bagai Naruto yang ngejar Sasuke tapi musti nyasar ke greenland dan ketemu ama luffy terus dibawa terbang sama sunny go ke fiore. ngelawan acnologia (bener nggak sih?) bareng natsu dkk dulu baru bisa ketemu suke di lembah kematian. Tapi direcokin sama Gin-chan sebelum bisa bicara hati ke hati sama suke. Duuuh... jauh banget.

Balesan review. Aqi bales di sini yha... :3

**Lusy922 ** yang udah ganti jadi **Lusy Jeager Ackerman**_**:**_Kamu ganti nama ya? Jadi makin panjang namanya. Hahaha... Soal pertanyaanmu, sepertinya harus menunggu lagi deh. hehehe... Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Samy** : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Silakan baca XD

**JustCallMeAzi **: Kamu review chap 7, tapi sekalian bales sini ya. Hehehe... makasih sudah suka sama fict gaje ini. :3

**michhazz**: hohohoho... Aqi beneran terharu lho. MICH-san. Baru baca langsung ninggalin pesan di kotak review tiap chapter. kamu ngebut ya? Hehehehe... terima kasih untuk setiap ocehan yang kamu tinggalkan. Aqi sangat senang. Suka malah kalo punya reader yang cerewet macem gini. KkK... Terima kasih sangat.

Yosh. Pokoknya Aqi sangat senang sekali dan sangat berterima kasih dengan masuknya review dari kalian semua. Aqi tuh sangat seneng kalo nemu ada review yang masuk. Merasa bahwa ada yang membaca fict Aqi dan memberi aqi respon. Jadi berasa nggak sendirian. Meski aqi juga senang dengan yang masih bersedia memfollow, memfavoritekan ini fict ke dalam list fict yang readers sekalian follow atau fav.

Dan semoga saja silent readers-san mendapatkan pencerahan agar bersedia memberikan komentar atau masukan bagi aqi agar membuat fict ini semakin baik kedepannya. Atau nggak, agar makin baik buat fict-fict yang akan datang. hehe.

**Silahkan membaca!**

-**chap sebelumnya-**

**...**

"Pulihkan saja dirimu dulu. Lalu kita pergi menyelamatkan Naruto," kata Itachi memberi perintah. "Dan tak ada bantahan!" tekannya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas. Menyerah. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi beban dan menambah masalah jika ia pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak benar-benar baik. Tapi, ia ingin segera menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Naruto berada di tempat Shinigami ular itu lebih lama.

'_Naruto, bersabarlah. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto. Tapi sama sekali nggak ada mirip-miripnya. Huahahaha *uhuk.

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : T mendekati M. Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 9**

_**Brak**_

Naruto terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar pintu kamar yang mengurungnya didobrak. Ruangan yang awalnya gelap, mendadak terang, membuat Naruto harus memejamkan matanya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyerbu matanya.

Tanpa kata sedikitpun, seorang pria menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya paksa. Membuat Naruto yang tidak siap, harus terseret.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang upacara." Sebuah perintah yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto, membuat Naruto membelalak dan berontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria besar yang menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Naruto berteriak dan berontak. Masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pria besar yang menyeretnya. Sementara Kabuto berjalan pelan di belakang. Tak terusik sama sekali dengan teriakan Naruto di sepanjang lorong bercahaya lilin.

"Pasang belenggu padanya," perintah Kabuto pada sosok pria bertangan enam -bernama Kidomaru- ketika Naruto sudah dibawa masuk ke ruang upacara.

"Aku akan memanggil Tuan Orochimaru. Jaga dia sampai aku kembali." Kabuto berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terikat di atas meja batu di tengah ruangan, dengan penjagaan penuh dari ke empat Shinigami penjaga gerbang di benteng Orochimaru.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ruangan gelap bercahaya temaran dengan berbagai peralatan yang tidak aku ketahui apa itu, mengisi ruang. Selain itu, dari tempatku terikat, aku dapat melihat pilar-pilar dari tanah dan batu mengelilingiku, melengkung parabola dan membentuk sebuah sangkar, berjumlah 9 buah.

Aku mencoba kembali untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi ikatan kasat mata yang membelenggu, sama sekali tidak membiarkanku untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku barang sedikitpun. Dapat kulihat wajah 4 Shinigami yang diperintahkan Kabuto untuk menjagaku, tertawa meremehkan dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Maaf sekali Uzumaki-_sama_. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu kami. Hahahahaha" seorang bersurai perak berkulit pucat tertawa keras. Sangat senang melihatku yang tak berdaya.

"Dan kami sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa membiarkanmu lebih lama menikmati sisa waktumu," kata satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini diikuti tawa tak kalah kerasnya. "Padahal kau masih mempunyai satu hari lagi untuk bersantai. Tapi, maafkan aku yang sepertinya sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan bunga lili darah dengan cepat."

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Uzumaki Naruto." Lelaki itu tertawa senang. Diikuti dengan tawa teman-temannya yang lain memenuhi ruangan.

Ketika Kabuto dan pria ular itu muncul, detik itu juga mereka berempat diam membisu. Berbalik dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Takut melihat Orochimaru yang menyeringai lebar, menjilat bibirnya menggunakan lidah ularnya.

"Maaf atas sikap bawahanku. Uzumaki-_kun_," pria ular itu berjalan mendekat. Berdiri tepat di samping kananku. Yang kuhadiahi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih mempunyai satu hari tersisa. Kau sudah bilang hal itu padaku!" aku berteriak. Namun pria ular ini tetap tersenyum tenang.

"Maaf Uzumaki-_kun_. Tapi, hidup kekal tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Begitu persiapan selesai, kami akan langsung melenyapkan segel di perutmu, dan menghabisimu. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa bebas." Pria ular itu berucap santai. Seolah dia tidak sedang membicarakan tentang nyawa seseorang. Memang benar dia selalu berhubungan dengan nyawa, karena dia adalah Shinigami. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia mempunyai lisensi resmi seorang Shinigami atau tidak.

Kepalaku mulai kacau.

"Cepat tulis mantra pada tangan dan kaki hingga tubuhnya. Kita harus melepas segelnya."

Aku membelalak saat ke empat shinigami itu mengelilingiku dan menuliskan huruf atau apapun itu di sepanjang tangan dan kaki hingga ke perutku, menggunakan darah dari mangkuk yang berada di tangan mereka.

Saat itulah, aku sadar bahwa hidupku mungkin akan berakhir. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi dan teman-temanku. Dan selain itu, aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan Menma.

Air mataku mengalir keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku. Mengalir menuruni pipiku dan menetes di dekat leherku. Membuatku terlihat sangat lemah.

Tanpa bisa bergerak, maupun melawan, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan berharap bahwa aku akan bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku dan Sasuke. Aku masih belum tahu keadaannya. Tapi aku sangat yakin, bahwa Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Meski ia terlihat apatis, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia akan datang menyelamatkanku.

-**Naruto POV End-**

Selepas penulisan mantra pelepas di tubuh Naruto, ke empat shinigami penjaga gerbang itu segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Bersiap untuk menyiapkan keperluan lainnya demi kelancaran upacara penghapusan segel di perut Naruto.

Orochimaru menyeringai di tempat ia berdiri. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra. Membuat mantra yang terdapat di tubuh Naruto berpendar dan mulai bergerak meninggalkan tubuh Naruto lalu menguap. Asap yang ditimbulkan oleh mantra yang menghilang itu, menyerap ke dalam pilar-pilar yang mengelilingi Naruto. Membentuk sebuah pola baru di ujung pilar, menyerupai sebuah pentagram berpendar keunguan.

Naruto berteriak. Merasakan sakit yang teramat di sekujur tubuhnya, tiap sapuan mantra di tubuhnya yang merangkak pergi lalu menguap. Menarik segel yang ada di perut Naruto paksa. Seolah ingin menyobek perut Naruto menjadi empat bagian.

Naruto terus berteriak dan meronta. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh. Surai pirangnya sudah lepek dan menempel erat di dahinya. Manik _sapphire_ tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Pemuda ini masih berteriak sekeras mungkin. Dan bisa dipastikan, ia akan kehilangan suaranya begitu upacara ini selesai.

Mantra yang tertulis di tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang seiring dengan hampir selesainya rapalan mantra yang keluar dari mulut Shinigami ular. Hampir 3 jam lamanya proses yang menyiksa Naruto, berlangsung. Membuat Naruto terkapar tak berdaya kehabisan tenaga dengan nafas tersengal. Mencoba menormalkan kerja jantungnya kembali, adalah hal yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Orochimaru menyeringai senang. Begitu pala dengan Kabuto dan ke empat shinigami penjaga gerbang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat puas begitu melihat pentagram yang berpendar tepat di atas tubuh tak berdaya Naruto. Sudah siap kapan saja untuk melakukan proses terakhir.

Orochimaru kembali merapalkan mantranya. Membuat pentagram tersebut semakin berpendar dan menimbulkan percikan-percikan api dan listrik. Percikal tersebut berkumpul dan berpendar semakin terang hingga terlihat putih. Dengan perlahan, muncul sebuah tangan transparan dikelilingi api dan listrik dari tengah pentagram. Menjulur ke bawah dan menyentuh perut Naruto.

Naruto kembali berteriak begitu merasakan panas dan kejut di perutnya. Tangan itu menekan kuat perut Naruto kemudian menggenggam. Seolah menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto meringis. Merasakan mual dan perutnya yang menggelitik tiba-tiba. Dengan perlahan, muncul simbol-simbol baru mengelilingi segel lama di perut Naruto. Simbol menyerupai api yang seketika menyala terang. Menghentikan tangan transparan dan mendorongnya kembali ke pentagram.

Orochimaru membelalak terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan ada simbol baru yang muncul dan menghentikan tangan shinigami dengan begitu mudahnya. Membuat pilar-pilar di sekeliling Naruto hancur berantakan terkena aliran listrik dari pentagram yang tidak stabil.

"KABUTO! Apa yang terjadi?" Orochimaru berteriak kesal. Menuntut penjelasan dari Kabuto yang sama terkejutnya dengan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru semakin kesal begitu tidak mendapat respon dari Kabuto. Berteriak marah dan hingga ingin sekali membunuh Kabuto yang berdiam mematung di belakangnya. "DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! CEPAT BAWA DIA KEMBALI KE RUANGANNYA!" Berteriak keras menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri, kembali ke kamar ia dikurung.

"Kabuto! Cepat cari tahu apa yang terjadi dan laporkan padaku secepat mungkin!" perintah Orochimaru sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang upacara yang berantakan bersama Kabuto yang menatap lelah pada kekacauan di depannya.

-ET-

Rumah sederhana di pinggiran Konoha, dipilih Itachi untuk tempat singgah mereka. Menyembunyikan adiknya hingga pemuda raven itu pulih dari luka yang dideritanya. Bersama dengan teman-teman Naruto, Kyuubi dan rekan Sasuke, rumah itu terlihat cukup ramai dan seolah mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak bersahabat.

Penghuni rumah sederhana itu, sedang dilanda murka.

Brak!

Kyuubi bernafas pendek-pendek. Menahan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. Membanting lagi benda-benda yang berada di ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menggeram dengan aura gelap menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pergi! Jangan. Halangi. Aku!" Sasuke berkata rendah. Menekan setiap kata dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jika saja Itachi tidak terbiasa melihat tatapan tajam adiknya, mungkin ia akan sedikit merinding ketakutan seperti yang dialami oleh teman-teman Naruto.

Sasuke, sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, setelah gagak Itachi datang satu setengah jam lalu untuk memberikan informasi di tempat Shinigami ular menjijikkan itu. Sasuke benar-benar murka. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Itachi akan menahannya dan memaksanya untuk tetap istirahat. Ia baik-baik saja, dan akan pergi menyelamatkan pemuda pirang yang untung saja selamat. Jika sampai Naruto kehilangan nyawanya, Sasuke sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang bisa ia perbuat pada Shinigami ular itu. Yang pasti, ia akan mengamuk.

"Tenang _Otoutou!_ Emosimu tidak akan berdampak baik," Itachi berkata tenang. Menatap adiknya tajam, dengan ketenangan seorang Uchiha. "Berpikirlah jernih. Jangan termakan emosi! Kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto. Setelah kita mempunyai rencana." tambahnya panjang.

Sasuke masih menggeram. Mengatur napasnya, mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Mencerna perkataan Itachi yang terdengar masuk akal di telinganya. Emosi memang tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Itu adalah aturan dasar seorang Uchiha. Jangan pernah bertindak berdasarkan emosi. Dan Sasuke hampir saja melanggar aturannya.

"SEKARANG APA? Cepat pikirkan rencananya dan bawa aku pada Naruto!" Kyuubi berseru keras. Rubah pemarah ini memang tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik. Benar-benar temperamental.

Itachi hanya diam. Dengan tatapan tajam, lurus menatap iris _ruby_ pemuda rubah di depannya. Memberikan perintah tanpa kata, agar Kyuubi mengendalikan emosinya.

Kyuubi sedikit merinding melihat tatapan tajam putra sulung Uchiha. Berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menurut. Duduk diam dengan dahi mengerut menahan kesal.

Itachi menyeringai melihat Kyuubi yang akhirnya menurut dan duduk diam. Meski rubah itu tetap merengut kesal dengan beberapa decakan keluar dari bibirnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik yang juga duduk diam di tempatnya. Menanti apa yang akan Itachi katakan, juga rencananya.

"Dengarkan aku!" kata Itachi sebelum memulai membahas rencananya. Rencana penyelamatan Uzumaki–Namikaze Naruto.

ET

Srak.

Kabuto sedikit berjengit ketika Orochimaru melempar beberapa kertas laporan hasil pemeriksaan Kabuto terhadap Naruto, ke atas mejanya. Mendesis kesal, membuat Kabuto tanpa sadar melangkah mundur satu jengkal. Menghindari aura kelam mengerikan yang perlahan menyebar memenuhi ruangan Orochimaru. Memberi tekanan dan kengerian yang tiba-tiba mengusik Kabuto.

"O-Orochimaru-_sama_." Kabuto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan kalimat gagap di depan tuannya. "Tenangkan diri anda, Tuan!" katanya kemudian setelah berhasil mengatasi tremornya.

"Katakan Kabuto. Kenapa aku harus tetap tenang? Uchiha sialan itu telah menghancurkan semua rencanaku!" Orochimaru murka. Menatap tajam pada bawahan kepercayaannya yang mencoba tak gentar menghadapi kemurkaannya.

"DIA. TELAH. MENANDAI. KUNCI. IMMORTALKU." Orochimaru menggeletukkan gigi-giginya. "Beraninya bocah Uchiha itu melakukannya!"

"Tenangkan diri anda, Tuan. Saya akan mencari cara untuk mengatasi segel dari Uchiha itu," Kabuto menunduk dalam. Mencoba memberi solusi sekaligus penghiburan tidak langsung kepada tuannya. Tidak akan menjadi cerita yang baik jika ia harus kehilangan kepalanya, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Orochimaru hanya berdecak. Tapi sudah cukup bagi Kabuto untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tuannya dan segera mencari informasi dan cara untuk menghilangkan segel dari Uchiha yang melindungi segel di tubuh Naruto.

'_Bagaimana bocah Uchiha itu bisa memberi segel cukup rumit seperti itu pada Naruto?'_ pikiran Kabuto berkecamuk seiring dengan langkah kaki tergesanya menuju ruang pribadinya. "Aku harus segera mencari tahu!"

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto disekap, pemuda pirang itu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya di sudut ruangan. Tremor di tubuhnya belum berhenti meski waktu sudah berlalu terlampau lama. Meski ia sudah selamat dari maut. Meski ia masih bisa menghirup udara bebas. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Apa yang bisa ia perbuat kecuali merasa takut. Ia bukan sosok seorang ninja bodoh yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Bukan seorang ninja yang mempunyai monster rubah ekor sembilan di dalam tubuhnya. Bukan juga seorang ninja yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dengan cara menghabisi Juubi dan Ibu dari chakra -yang berada di dunia shinobi- bernama Kaguya. Bukan pula seorang ninja bodoh dan keras kepala mempertahankan ikatannya dengan sahabatnya, hingga harus rela terluka demi sang sahabat yang sangat labil dan menjengkelkan, hingga akhirnya dapat menyadarkan sang sahabat yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai _soulmate_-nya.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa berambut pirang bermata seindah batu _shappire_ dan selalu bertingkah konyol dengan senyum lebar lima jarinya. Hanya seorang pemuda yang mempunyai seorang saudara sadis yang sering melakukan eksperimen mengerikan di laboratorium bawah tanah miliknya. Naruto hanya seorang putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ia hanya pemuda biasa yang terlalu aktif. Yang sialnya harus memilikikisah buruk hingga harus berurusan dengan para shinigami.

Jangan salahkan dia jika ia merasa takut saat menghadapi kematian. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang dan menjalani kehidupan normalnya sebelum berurusan dengan para Shinigami. Meski ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu berwajah datar.

Tremor di tubuh Naruto sedikit mereda ketika pemuda pirang ini mengingat sosok raven minim ekspresi dengan kedua manik _onyx_ yang selalu menatap tajam kedua _shappire_nya. Menenggelamkannya ke dasar palung.

'_Sasuke, aku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon cepatlah datang, Suke!'_

Tok tok tok.

Naruto berjengit. Sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamar sekapnya di ketuk dari luar. Harapannya membuncah saat muncul pemikiran bahwa sosok di balik pintu itu, sedang berdiri sosok yang sangat ia harapkan datang menjemputnya.

Naruto masih diam saat terdengar ketukan kembali di pintu berbahan kayu tebal itu. Menunggu sebuah kata yang keluar setelah ketukan di pintu berhenti.

"Naruto-_nii_!" Sebuah suara yang sangat Naruto kenal. Terdengar ragu.

Naruto berdiri. Melangkah mendekati pintu di depannya. Berjalan berdasarkan insting karena kamarnya yang memang dalam keadaan sangat gelap. "M-Menma? Apa itu kau?" Naruto berucap dengan suara yang tidak terlalu ia kenali. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Naruto-_nii_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka? Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-_nii_? Katakan seseuatu!" Menma bertanya tak terkendali. Sedikit panik mendengar suara bergetar Naruto. Menggedor pintu ruang Naruto, mencoba untuk membukanya. Meski yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

"Tenanglah, Menma! Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas! Aku sama sekali tidak terluka!" Naruto menjawab tenang setelah memastikan bahwa bocah di balik pintu itu tidak akan menggedor pintunya, sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk menjawab. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto ganti bertanya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan Menma meski ia sendiri dalam keadaan emosi yang belum stabil. Tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan bocah lima tahun itu.

"Um!" Menma menggumam sekaligus mengangguk. Meski Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-_nii_. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku!" Menma menjawab lantang. "Aku ini kuat!" Naruto sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan Menma. Ia pasti akan menerjang bocah itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya, jika saja pintu sial itu tidak menghalanginya.

"N-Naruto-_nii_, maafkan aku!" gumam Menma tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan melipat dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Naruto-_nii_ dibawa paksa oleh mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan hanya bisa bertingkah sok kuat. Maafkan aku, Naruto-_nii_." Menma terisak. Merasa sangat sedih saat ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang dibawa paksa oleh anak buah Kabuto, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Menma! Jangan menangis! Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu! Justru aku akan sangat marah jika kau berbuat nekat dan membuat dirimu terluka hanya demi menolongku. Aku tidak akan suka akan hal itu!" Naruto berkata panjang. Sedikit panik saat mendengar Menma terisak.

Ia benar-benar ingin sekali menghancurkan pintu sialan ini dan memeluk bocah lima tahun yang sedang terisak itu. Meski Menma selalu bertingkah sok dewasa, tapi dia hanya bocah kecil yang belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Menma, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku akan ikut menangis jika kamu masih menangis seperti ini." Naruto memohon."Cih, pintu ini benar-benar membuatku geram!" gumamnya ditengah acara menenangkan Menma. "Menma! Jangan menangis! _Ne!_"

Menma masih sedikit terisak. Mencoba menghentikan isakannya karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto ikut bersedih dan mengkhawatirannya. Mengusap air matanya sebelum menjawab, "Naruto-_nii_, jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tunggu ya Naruto-_nii_." Menma langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan depan pintu kamar Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawaban atau ketidak setujuan dari pemuda pirang di dalamnya.

"Bocah itu! Kenapa dia tidak mendengarkanku!" Naruto mengomel. Merasa sangat kesal karena Menma yang pergi begitu saja, ditambah dengan pintu di depannya yang sangat menjengkelkan. Ia ingin sekali menendang dan menghancurkan pintu itu jika bisa.

"Kenapa aku bukan seorang ninja yang punya monster rubah ekor sembilan, _sih_!" gumamnya kesal pada diri sendiri.

"_Jika kau punya monster rubah berekor sembilan, maka kau tidak akan merengek memanggil namaku!"_ Sebuah suara yang dikenal Naruto, menggema memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Pemuda pirang ini terdiam dan menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan asal suara.

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau? Kau dimana? Apa lukamu baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa-"

"_Tenang Naruto!"_ potong Sasuke cepat sebelum pemuda pirang itu semakin banyak tanya. "_Bertanyanya satu-satu!"_ Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"_Aku berada di dekatmu. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!_" kata Sasuke dengan suara baritone yang mampu menggetarkan hati pemuda pirang yang beberapa saat lalu masih dilanda kegelisahan dan ketakutan. Dan entah karena apa, hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke, dapat membuat perasaan Naruto merasa lebih baik.

"Cepat bawa aku pulang, Suke!" kata Naruto sedikit tajam. Terdengar mengancam di telinga pemuda raven yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk menyusup dan membuat pingsan beberapa penjaga Orochimaru."Dan jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama!" tekannya sekali lagi. Mendadak berubah sedikit galak pada pemuda penyelamatnya.

"_Hn! Kau makin cerewet!_" sahut Sasuke yang sekarang sudah memasuki bagian tengah wilayah Orochimaru. Yaitu wilayah desa Oto. Meninggalkan Itachi dan ketiga rekannya berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. "_Beri aku waktu dua jam, dan aku akan menjemputmu!"_ kata Sasuke kembali sembari memukul pingsan 5 penjaga.

"APA?!" Naruto berteriak nyaring. "Kau bilang tadi berada di dekatku. Kenapa masih membutuhkan waktu selama itu?" protesnya. "Kau membohongiku, kan?!"

"_Hn! Aku memang tidak benar-benar berada di dekatmu. Dan aku pasti akan segera membawamu pulang!"_ sahut Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena telah melambungkan harapan Naruto terlalu tinggi. Kemudian menjatuhkannya.

Dasar tukang PHP.

Pemuda pirang itu mengira bahwa ia akan segera keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu kurang dari setengah jam. Tapi, apa kenyataannya? Si Teme pantat ayam itu malah meminta waktu satu setengah jam lebih lama. "Ck! Menyebalkan!" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke dengan jelas.

"_Aku tahu kau kesal, Naru. Tapi bersabarlah!"_ sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar biasanya.

"Ck! Baiklah baik. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memutuskan untuk berubah pikiran, nanti," ancam Naruto.

"_Hn! Asal kau baik-baik saja."_ kata Sasuke seolah tak peduli. "_Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika sudah dekat!"_

Naruto tersentak. Seolah baru menyedari sesuatu yang aneh. _Tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan tidak memegang ponsel, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa menghubungiku. Bagaimana caranya? Dan kenapa aku juga bisa berbicara dnegannya saat ini?,_ pikir Naruto heran.

"Oi, Suke! Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara denganku saat ini?" Naruto menanyakan rasa penasarannya.

"_Aku menggunakan telepati_." Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Berniat akan bertanya kembali, tetapi Sasuke sudah memutuskan koneksi telepatinya.

"Hmph! Dasar seenaknya!" Naruto kembali mendumal dan memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Mengandalkan insting dan keremangan cahaya lilin dari celah pintu dan ventilasi kecil di atas pintu kamarnya –angggap saja begitu-.

Merebahkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat lelah. Menatap tajam pada atap kamar yang sama sekali tidak dapat dilihatnya. Hanya ada kegelapan di sana. Selain itu tidak ada lagi.

Naruto memejamkan kelopaknya kembali. Memikirkan dan berandai-andai jika ia mempunyai kekuatan seperti hewan nokturnal yang dapat melihat di kegelepan. Pastinya ia tidak perlu terantuk ujung tempat tidur ataupun menabrak pintu.

'_Kau harus segera membawaku dan Menma pergi dari sini, Suke.'_ batin Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, karena meski kedua matanya terbuka, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Jadi sama saja.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu kamar Naruto kembali diketuk. Naruto segera bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap tajam pada celah pintu yang tertutup oleh bayangan. Menatap awas pada pintu tersebut.

"Naru-_nii!"_ bisik Menma, membuat Naruto dapat bernapas lega.

Naruto bangkit dan mulai melangkah pelan. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menabrak apapun. Meski di ruang itu benar-benar tidak ada apapun kecuali tempat tidur dan meja kecil yang menempel pada dinding kamar.

"Iya Menma. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membuka pintu ini. Naru-_nii_ tenang saja!" Menma menjawab dan mulai terdengar suara gemerincing kunci di telinga Naruto. Memberitahu Naruto bahwa bocah kecil itu telah berhasil mencuri kunci dari Kabuto atau mungkin dari salah satu empat penjaga gerbang. Dan Naruto merasa takjub pada bocah kecil di balik pintu ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci itu, Menma?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ia bisa melihat jelas sosok Menma yang tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya, dengan tubuh yang kotor, begitu pintu itu terbuka.

"Terjadi keributan dan para penjaga pergi untuk mengatasi menyusup ke dalam ruangan Sakon dan mencuri kunci ini. Karena sepertinya dia lupa untuk membawanya." Menma menjelaskan panjang. Senyumannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Narut o tersenyum lebar. Mengusak pucuk raven bocah kecil sebelum membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih banyak Menma. Kau benar-benar telah menyelamatkanku. Dan aku pasti akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Naruto berjanji. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Menma terjebak di tempat mengerikan ini. "Sasuke sebentar lagi pasti datang dan membawa kita pergi"

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" Menma menatap polos pada Naruto yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dia sangat kuat. Dan dia adalah orang yang kusayangi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oke?" Menma mengangguk paham. Memercayai perkataan pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum ada penjaga yang menangkap kita." Menma sekali lagi mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan Naruto erat dan mulai melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto di depannya. Menuntunnya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

'_Ayah, Ibu, Aku akan baik-baik saja. Naru-_nii_ akan melindungiku!_' batin Menma mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Bocah lima tahun ini tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menggandeng tangannya. Ia merasakan kembali bagaimana Ibunya menggenggam tangannya. Dan Menma merasa senang akan hal itu.

Sementara itu, 2 kilometer dari gerbang kedua wilayah Oto. Sasuke dan Itachi sedang menghadapi puluhan anak buah Orochimaru yang menjaga gerbang ketiga. Dan masih ada dua gerbang yang harus ditembus oleh Sasuke sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam benteng Orochimaru dan membawa pergi Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak. Menebas tanpa ampun setiap penjaga yang menghalanginya. Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada mereka yang tidak beruntung. Itachi yang tak jauh di sampingnya, hanya meringis kasihan pada korban-korban amukan Sasuke.

'_Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi jika ia semarah itu." _Itachi membatin miris. Membiarkan Sasuke mengamuk sesukanya. Karena memang hal itu yang diperlukan jika ingin segera membawa pergi Naruto. Jika tidak, bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan membunuhnya, tapi masih ada siluman rubah yang dipastikan akan menjadikannya sebagai kelinci percobaan jika ia sampai memakan terlalu banyak waktu hanya untuk membawa Naruto pergi. Ck! Dan Itachi terlalu enggan untuk membayangkannya.

"Itachi-_san_!" panggil Karin yang mampu menarik Itachi kembali ke medan pertempuran. Itachi menaikkan alisnya sebagai ganti pertanyaannya.

"Juugo dan Suigetsu telah berhasil menerobos pertahanan bagian timur gerbang. Kita bisa lewat sana untuk mempersingkat wak-"

DUUAARRRR.

Ucapan Karin terpotong. Itachi dan Karin segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Mendapati kepulan asap membumbung tinggi, dan puluhan tubuh penjaga yang bergelimpangan. Angin berhembus kencang. Menyapu bumbungan asap dengan cepat. Menunjukkan sosok pemuda Raven yang berdiri tegap di depan lubang besar pintu gerbang ke tiga.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya tidak perlu Karin. Amukannya sudah lebih dari cukup." Menatap Sasuke yang langsung melesat pergi untuk menuju gerbang ke empat. Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum ikut menyusul Sasuke.

'_Lalu apa fungsi kami di sini?'_ Karin membatin miris. Merasa tidak diperlukan untuk membobol pertahanan benteng Orochimaru, jika Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk saja sudah cukup untuk memporak-porandakan pertahanan mereka. "Haaaah..." Karin mendesah lelah. Lalu ikut bergerak menyusul Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah tak terlihat.

-E.T.-

Naruto dan Menma berjalan mengendap-endap melewati lorong demi lorong di dalam benteng Orochimaru. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat menyebabkan mereka tertangkap. Meski kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar sana, dapat meredam langkah kaki mereka. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap waspada. Karena tidak ada yang tahu ada berapa banyak penjaga yang masih bertahan di dalam benteng, atau berapa jauh jalan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk keluar dari benteng.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar derap kaki di lorong tak jauh dari mereka. Menarik Menma dan merapatkannya pada tembok. Bertahan menempel pada tembok untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melangkah.

"Aman!" bisik Naruto yng diangguki Menma.

Mereka kembali berjalan pelan. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengecek keadaan saat berada di persimpangan lorong. Sesekali juga Menma akan mengarahkan jika Naruto sempat kebingungan. Meski Menma seorang anak kecil, tapi dia lebih banyak tahu tentang seluk beluk benteng dibandingkan Naruto yang baru dan lebih sering berada di kamarnya.

Dan Naruto sangat bersyukur akan adanya Menma di sisinya.

"Oooh! Ada tikus kecil yang hendak kabur ternyata."

Tubuh Naruto membeku begitu mendengar suara dari belakang mereka. Menoleh cepat diikuti dengan menarik Menma ke belakang tubuhnya. Melindunginya.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Naruto begitu mendapati sosok Sakon dengan seringaiannya, berdiri tegak di depan Naruto dan Menma. '_Kenapa dia di sini? Kenapa dia tidak menjaga gerbang? Bukankah itu tugasnya!'_

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berada di sini, dan tidak menjaga gerbang." Kata Sakon yang seolah mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena Ukon sudah di sana untuk menjaganya. Jadi, aku di sini yang akan menjagamu agar tidak kabur." Sakon menyeringai lebar. Senang mendapati wajah Naruto yang memucat.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya. Merasa sangat sial karena harus tertangkap basah oleh makhluk semenyebalkan Sakon. _Shappire _ itu menatap tajam pada Sakon sambil tetap menyembunyikan Menma di belakangnya. Mentapnya awas dan mencoba untuk mencri kesempatan kabur.

"Ayo Menma!" sentak Naruto tiba-tiba menggendong Menma dan membawanya kabur. Berlari sekencnag mungkin menghindar dari Sakon yang sempat terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu.

Sakon terkekeh kemudian. Merasa sangat terhibur saat melihat Naruto yang berlari sekencang mungkin darinya. Tangan kanannya menarik helai peraknya kebelakang. Wajahnya menampilkan seringai berbahaya. "Aku akan segera menangkapmu. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dan Naruto mendadak merinding di tengah acara melarikan diri dari Sakon.

'_Siapapun tolong aku dari makhluk itu!'_ ratapnya di tengah derap kakinya yang berlari kencang. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang. Takut jika ada Sakon di belakangnya.

**TBC**

**Silahkan baca dan Aqi nantikan tanggapannya lewat kolom review. Hehehe...**


	10. Chapter 10 last chap

-**Chap sebelumnya-**

Sakon terkekeh kemudian. Merasa sangat terhibur saat melihat Naruto yang berlari sekencang mungkin darinya. Tangan kanannya menyisir helai peraknya kebelakang. Wajahnya menampilkan seringai berbahaya. "Aku akan segera menangkapmu. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dan Naruto mendadak merinding di tengah acara melarikan diri dari Sakon.

'_Siapapun tolong aku dari makhluk itu!'_ ratapnya di tengah derap kakinya yang berlari kencang. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang. Takut jika ada Sakon di belakangnya.

**EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Disclaimer : saya sudah bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan punya saya, tapi hanya milik Sasuke. haha... Tambahan. Cerita terinspirasi dari komik 'Hell Girl' karya Miyuki Eto. Tapi sama sekali nggak ada mirip-miripnya. Huahahaha *uhuk.

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : sudah pada tau, kan. SasuNaru is numero uno.

Rated : chap ini agak M. Sepertinya ? Hehe... ^^

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mysteri, Humor *kayaknya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, humor gagal, bahasa gado-gado, TYPO pake S, YAOI, OOC maybe … huhuhuhuhu…

**Chapter 10**

Suara tawa sangat keras mulai menyapa gendang telinga Naruto dan Menma. Menemani mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang nan remang-remang. Terus berlari dari incaran Sakon yang masih tertawa menggila di belakangnya. Menambah ketakutan Naruto di tiap langkahnya.

"Naru-_nii_," bisik Menma yang terdengar cukup ketakutan. Bocah lima tahun itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto yang terus berlari.

"Tenang Menma. Kita akan baik-baik saja!" Naruto meyakinkan Menma. Atau mungkin saja meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Memberi kekuatan pada dirinya untuk terus memacu langkah kakinya. Memaksanya untuk terus bergerak.

'_Sial!'_, umpat Naruto dalam hati saat langkah kakinya harus terhenti oleh dinding di depannya. Jalan buntu. Yang berarti petaka.

Naruto mulai panik. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap bahwa ia bisa melihat ada pintu ajaib yang muncul di dekatnya, agar ia bisa kabur dari langkah kaki dan suara tawa yang makin mendekat.

Dekapannya pada tubuh Menma mengerat saat suara tawa itu berada di belakangnya.

"Oh! Tikusnya terjebak!" Sakon tertawa keras. Menikmati kepanikan Naruto yang tak bisa kabur. "Sayang sekali Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya acara kejar-kejarannya harus berakhir di sini. Dan sepertinya kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu!" Sakon berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Seiring dengan Naruto yang melangkah mundur sejauh mungkin, jika itu mungkin.

Menma mendekap erat leher Naruto. Tapi kedua manik serupa manik Naruto, menatap tajam pada Sakon. Meski tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ia cukup ketakutan.

"Hahahaha... jangan sok berani bocah. Tingkahmu itu benar-benar menggelikan!" Sakon tertawa mencemooh. Menatap geli pada Menma yang menatapnya tajam. Mencoba mengintimidasi.

Menma mendesis. Tersulut amarahnya karena telah diremehkan. Bocah lima tahun ini sangat tidak suka jika ada yang meremehkannya. Memicingkan kedua netranya dan menatap tajam Sakon.

Bruaak.

Sakon tiba-tiba terpental. Membentur dinding di ujung lorong. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, hanya membelalak terkejut. Menatap heran pada sakon yang meringis merasakan denyut di punggungnya yang membentur tembok dengan keras.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Sakon murka. Menatap bengis pada Menma yang masih menatapnya tajam. Nampak aura kebiruan yang mengelilingi bocah itu. Aura yang menyelimuti bocah lima tahun itu terasa sejuk di permukaan kulit Naruto.

'_Menma'_ batin Naruto yang perasaannya bercampur antara takjub dan juga khawatir.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU, BOCAH!" Sakon melesat kencang. Menggeram dengan gigi bergesekan menimbulkan suara-suara mengancam. Dengan sekejap shinigami bersurai perak itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan Menma dan Naruto. Menyeringai lebar saat keduanya kurang refleks dalam mengatasi Sakon.

Sakon mengayunkan tangannya yang berkuku tajam. Berniat untuk menyobek tubuh Menma dan Naruto. Tapi, keberuntungah sepertinya tidak terlalu berpihak pada di surai perak. Menma berhasil memasang pelindung di depannya dan di depan Naruto. Sehingga Sakon tidak dapat menyayat maupun menyobek tubuh keduanya dengan kuku tajamnya, melainkan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dan Menma membentur tembok tebal di belakangnya.

Naruto meringis menahan denyut di punggungnya. Merasakan betapa punggungnya berderak kesakitan. Menma yang mendengar ringisan Naruto, memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah sangat cemas. Takut jika Naruto terluka parah.

"Naruto-_nii_, Kau terluka? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Menma menatap cemas Naruto. Bocah lima tahun bersurai raven ini hampir menangis saat melihat Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan, terlarut dalam rasa sakitnya hingga mengabaikan pertanyaan Menma.

Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitnya. Hingga tidak menyadari wajah Menma yang menatapnya cemas, dan juga tidak menyadari langkah Sakon yang semakin mendekat dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal. Bocah nakal!" seru Sakon bersamaan dengan kuku tajamnya yang ia arahkan pada punggung kecil Menma yang terlalu fokus pada keadaan Naruto. hingga bocah itu tidak sempat berbalik untuk menghalau serangan Sakon.

Crash.

Menma melotot horor. Sakon menyeringai senang sebelum ikut membelalak terkejut. Menatap horor pada pemuda di depannya yang menyeringai.

'_Tidak! Aku pasti mati!'_, batin Sakon yang mendadak bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Kau...baik-baik saja... Menma?"

"N-Naru-_nii_" suara Menma bergetar. Masih menatap lurus pada pemuda di depannya.

Brugh.

"NARU _NII_!" Menma berteriak keras dan segera memeluk Naruto yang ambruk bersimbah darah dari luka menganga di punggungnya.

Naruto bergeming. Tidak sadarkan diri tapi ia masih bernapas. Meski napasnya terlihat terputus-putus.

Menma mamicing tajam pada Sakon yang sudah berkeringat dingin sejak beberapa menit lalu. Shinigami bersurai perak itu terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika Orochimaru tahu bahwa ia telah membunuh Uzumaki Naruto. Kunci immortal bagi Sang Shinigami ular.

"Akan. Kubunuh. Kau!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Menma melesat cepat dan langsung memukul perut Sakon dengan telak. Melemparkan tubuh shinigami perak itu menabrak tembok hingga menghancurkannya. Aura kebiruan mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya. Manik serupa manik Naruto sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Memicing tajam pada Sakon yang mencoba bangkit berdiri. Terbatuk darah, merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

"Keh! Kau boleh juga bocah! Tapi, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul si pirang itu!" Sakon menyeringai lebar. Menggeretakkan tulang lehernya pelan. Bersiap untuk membalas serangan si bocah shinigami yang sepertinya telah membangkitkan kekuatan shinigaminya.

Sakon mendadak senang. Menemui mainan baru yang cukup menghibur di harinya yang lumayan membosankan.

Menma makin menggemeletukkan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Kembali menyerang Sakon dengan cepat. Tapi shinigami perak itu mampu menahan tiap pukulan si bocah. Menahan tangan kecil Menma sebelum menendang bocah kecil itu hingga membentur tembok di ujung lorong. Kemudian melesat cepat menuju tempat Menma yang masih meringis, berniat menghabisi si bocah dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Sepertinya permainan kita harus berakhir bocah. Aku sudah bosan!" Sakon terkekeh. Tangan kirinya menyisir surai peraknya ke belakang. "_Sayonara_, Menma-_chan!"_

CRASH!

TES.

TESS.

TES.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu!"

Menma terbelalak. Begitu pula Sakon yang tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat darah menetes dari lengan kanannya yang terputus.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" teriak Sakon sambil memegangi tangannya yang mengucurkan darah segar. "Kkhh. UCHIHA SIALAN!" Sakon memicing tajam pada sosok yang ia panggil Uchiha. Sosok yang menampilkan seringai berbahayanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha!" kata Pangeran Uchiha bersamaan dengan menebaskan katananya pada leher Shinigami perak yang tidak sempat menghindar. Menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja pada tangan Uchiha yang tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk sekedar melawannya.

Menma hanya dapat diam dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Menatap takut pada pria raven yang melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Kau tahu di mana Naruto?"

Mendengar nama Naruto, membuat Menma seketika teringat pada sosok kakak pirang yang sedang terbaring berlumuran darah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Menma berlari ke arah Naruto yang tengkurap dengan punggung berdarah.

"Naru-_nii_ bangunlah!" seru Menma di dekat pemuda pirang. Mencoba menyadarkannya.

Naruto sedikit bergerak. Membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Meringis pelan saat kembali merasakan pedih di punggungnya. "Men-ma.. k-kau b-baik-baik sa-ja?" tanya Naruto terputus-putus. Masih sempat untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan bocah lima tahun di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada yang datang menyelamatkanku!" lapor Menma cepat.

"Si-siapa?"

"Naruto!" suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik pelan yang dibantu oleh Menma. Mendapati kepala raven yang menatapnya cemas.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa itu kau?" Naruto bertanya lirih. "Ta-tapi, kenapa kau ber-berkeriput?" pertanyaan polos dari Naruto sukses menimbulkan urat kesal di pelipis pangeran Uchiha. Tepatnya Uchiha Itachi. Pria raven berkuncir itu mendengus keras. Mencoba menahan kekesalannya untuk tidak menebas calon adik iparnya yang tengah terluka parah itu.

'_Tenang! Itu akibat dari kesadarannya yang hampir hilang!'_ Itachi mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini aku Naruto, Itachi. Kakak Sasuke! Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Tapi sekarang kau harus segera diobati!" kata Itachi yang telah berhasil menahan rasa kesalnya. Bukan saatnya untuk kesal pada calon adik iparnya itu. Yang lebih penting adalah menolong pemuda pirang itu yang sudah hampir pingsan kembali karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia harus cepat bergerak jika tidak ingin menghadapi amukan Kyuubi.

Itachi berlari kencang dengan Naruto di gendongan kedua tangannya, sementara bocah raven bermanik _shappire_ yang ia ketahui bernama Menma, menempel erat di punggungnya bak bayi koala. Menerobos beberapa penjaga dengan mudah sebelum menemui Karin yang masih bertarung dengan beberapa penjaga di sayap kiri benteng.

"KARIN!" panggil Itachi cepat. Membuat shinigami berkacamata itu menoleh cepat dan segera menghampiri itachi begitu berhasil melumpuhkan seorang penjaga yang tersisa.

"Naruto terluka parah! Cepat rawat dia!" perintah Itachi yang langsung diiyakan Karin tanpa banyak kata.

Gadis merah berkacamata itu segera melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka Naruto. Menghentikan pendarahannya sebelum membalut luka itu dengan perban. Kemudian beralih merawat luka-luka kecil yang didapat oleh bocah shinigami dengan ciri-ciri perpaduan Sasuke dan Naruto itu. Jika Karin tidak ingat bahwa Naruto itu laki-laki, mungkin ia sudah menduga bocah bernama Menma itu adalah anak dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah selesai mengobati keduanya. Karin menghubungi Juugo dan meminta shinigami jingga itu untuk membawa Menma dan Naruto ke tempat aman.

Sementara itu, dua jam sebelum Itachi menemukan Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke masih membantai para penjaga saat tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Naruto. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan Itachi sendirian, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, saat tiba-tiba ratusan ular muncul dan menyerangnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke harus disibukkan dengan ular-ular itu dan meminta Itachi untuk menolong si pemuda pirang.

"Khukhukhu... aku tidak mengira bahwa pangeran kedua Uchiha sehebat ini!" Shinigami ular menyeringai lebar. Lidah ularnya bergerak menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kedua pupil ularnya menatap penuh minat pada Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

"Ekspresi yang bagus! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu karena telah menghancurkan rencanaku!" Orochimaru kembali mengeluarkan ular-ularnya. Menyerang Sasuke yang menebasnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Orochimaru bergerak cepat. Menarik pedang kusanagi dari dalam perutnya sebelum mengarahkan pedang itu pada perut Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat jelas serangan Orochimaru, menangkis kusanagi dengan katananya. Kedua manik _onyx_-nya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Menatap tajam pada Orochimaru yang menyeringai lebar.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, Suigetsu sedang melawan shinigami laba-laba yang mengeluarkan anak panah keemasan dari mulutnya. Pertarungan mereka tidak kalah sengit. Tapi, karena Suigetsu adalah shinigami yang memiliki elemen air, maka setiap serangan yang dilontarkan oleh shinigami bernama Kidomaru itu, sama sekali tidak mempan pada Suigetsu. Anak panah emas itu akan menembus tubuh Suigetsu tanpa meninggalkan luka.

Dan pertarungan Suigetsu vs Kidomaru, berakhir tidak lama kemudian. Menyisakan tubuh Kidomaru yang terpotong dan Suigetsu yang menyeringai lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Hei Sasuke! Butuh bantuan?" seru Suigetsu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke abai. Tidak peduli pada ocehan si gigi runcing yang tidak jauh darinya. Suigetsu berdecak kesal dan langsung membawa pedang penjagal miliknya untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Membantu Sasuke tanpa persetujuan dari pangeran kedua Uchiha.

"Mundur Sui! Jangan mengganggu!" tekan Sasuke yang tidak terima karena pertarungannya harus diganggu oleh shinigami yang sering Karin sebut sebagai 'monster kappa' itu.

"Tch!" Suigetsu berdecak kesal, tapi tetap menurut pada Sasuke. Bergerak menjauh dari pertarungan Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang semakin memanas (?).

Fokus Sasuke kembali pada Orochimaru. Shinigami raven itu mengeratkan genggaman pada katananya. Bergerak cepat menyerang Orochimaru yang mampu mengimbangi tiap pergerakan Sasuke, bahkan menangkis tiap serangannya.

Serangan-serangan Sasuke terus mendesak Orochimaru yang mulai kualahan karena disamping Sasuke menyerang menggunakan katananya, Shinigami klan Uchiha ini juga menyerang Orochimaru dengan chidori. Mengarahkan kilatan petir yang ia bentuk menyerupai pedang di tangan kirinya pada Orochimaru yang berusaha menghindari dan menangkis tiap serangan tak berjeda dari Sasuke yang murka.

Trang.

Bruak.

Orochimaru terpental dan menabrak dinding batu di belakangnya setelah tidak berhasil menghindari tendangan Sasuke yang diarahkan pada perutnya. Sementara kusanagi miliknya sudah terlempar jauh akibat serangan Sasuke. Masih meringis merasakan sakit di punggungnya, saat Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak di atas tubuh Orochimaru yang bersandar pada tembok.

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Sasuke menusuk dan mengunci pergerakan Orochimaru menggunakan paku baja yang ia lempar pada kedua tangan Orochimaru, serta katananya menancap dalam pada bahu kiri Orochimaru. Sengaja tidak langsung membunuh Orochimaru, karena Sasuke masih ingin menyiksanya.

Orochimaru benar-benar tersudut. Tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat malaikat maut tengah berdiri tegak di depannya dengan kedua manik sewarna darah yang menyorot tajam. Tanpa belas kasihan.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha! Beraninya kau! Kau hanya bocah Uchiha tidak berguna!" Orochimaru murka. Menggeram dan merendahkan Sasuke yang pada kenyataannya berdiri tegak di depannya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sosok bocah Uchiha tidak berguna, seperti apa yang dikatakan shinigami ular itu.

"Keh! Dan bocah Uchiha tidak berguna inilah yang akan menghapus keberadaanmu!" Sasuke menyeringai. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali pada perkataan Orochimaru. "Kau yang meringkuk di bawah kaki bocah Uchiha tidak berguna ini, disebut apa heh? Kau hanya ular melata yang bermimpi untuk bisa terbang. Melatalah saja dan terima takdirmu!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya. Memancarkan cahaya kebiruan dengan suara berisik cicitan burung, bersamaan dengan kilatan listrik yang bergerak liar dari tangan kirinya. Kedua manik semerah darah itu menatap dingin pada sosok shinigami ular yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran juga keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. kedua manik keemasan Orochimaru bergerak liar mencari celah untuk bisa kabur.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia!" Sasuke mengarahkan chidorinya pada Orochimaru yang membuka lebar mulutnya.

Zraats.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap datar pada benda di depannya. Bukan tubuh Orochimaru yang tak bernyawa yang ada di depannya, melainkan seonggok kulit manusia yang terpaku di tembok.

"Ssssh... hahahahaha... kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Bocah Uchiha!"

Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya. Menatap datar tanpa rasa terkejut, saat melihat seekor ular putih yang mempunyai wajah Orochimaru, sedang mendesis dengan mulut lebar dan lidah panjangnya.

"Kau ini Shinigami apa Siluman ular sih?" komentar Suigetsu dari kejauhan yang memang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Orochimaru. '_Dasar tidak konsisten!'_ batinnya protes.

Orochimaru menegakkan tubuh ularnya dan langsung menyerang Sasuke yang seketika melompat menghindari tiap serangannya. Kedua manik merahnya menatap tajam pada tubuh ular Orochimaru yang meliuk-liuk mengejarnya.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak sebal dan seketika melompat tinggi saat moncong ular Orochimaru berniat menubruknya.

Sasuke melayang di udara untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kirinya memancarkan chidori yang berkilat liar, sebelum ia meluncur turun tepat ke arah Orochimaru yang membuka lebar mulutnya. Berniat untuk memakan Sasuke bulat-bulat.

Graup.

Suigetsu sedikit membelalak terkejut saat melihat bagaimana mudahnya Orochimaru menelan Sasuke. Sebelum shinigami bergigi hiu itu menyeringai lebar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap kasihan pada Orochimaru yang masih menyeringai puas karena telah menelan pangeran kedua Uchiha.

'_Kau benar-benar bodoh ular licik!_', batin Suigetsu yang masih menatap humor pada Orochimaru yang terlalu larut dalam euforianya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Bocah Uchiha tidak berguna. Kau terlalu bermimpi untuk bisa membunuhku! Hahahaha... lambungku akan segera mencernamu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada-"

Zrash...

bug bug bug bug bug bug.

"Keh! Cerewet!" Sasuke menyarungkan katananya ke tempat semula. Wajahnya tetap datar, tak terpengaruh pada hujan darah dan potongan tubuh ular Orochimaru yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Ular putih besar itu sudah tak nampak. Dan hanya menyisakan potongan-potongan kecil daging berwarna merah dan genangan darah.

Sasuke berdiri tegak dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Kedua manik merah darahnya telah kembali menjadi sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang menenggelamkan. Mendengus kesal karena merasa jijik dengan cipratan darah Orochimaru yang mengenai bajunya.

"Cih! Menjijikkan!" Sasuke melepas bajunya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Menampilkan tubuh seputih porselain dengan otot-otot terbentuk dengan sempurna. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh lekukan otot perutnya yang teramat _sexy_. _Oh God! (Author mupeng!)_

'_Bagaimana ia bisa membentuk otot sekeren itu?'_, batin Suigetsu yang merasa iri karena melihat otot perut Sasuke yang sempurna.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Suigetsu yang masih terdiam menatap iri pada otot perutnya. Membiarkan kepalanya mengimajinasikan dirinya yang mempunyai otot perut seperti milik pangeran kedua Uchiha yang menatapnya datar.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu berada dua langkah di belakang Suigetsu yang masih asyik dengan imajinasi liarnya.

"He? Naruto? Dia bersama Itachi-san dan Karin di dekat gerbang ketiga. Karin sedang mengobatinya." Sasuke melompat cepat begitu mendengar jawaban Suigetsu, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang baru saja memberi tahunya tentang keadaan Naruto.

Membiarkan pemuda kappa itu terbengong sendiri karena sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

-ET-

"Ugh!" lirih suara terdengar dari mulut pemuda pirang yang sedang berbaring, ketika ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak tannya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan keduanya, guna mengadaptasikan kedua netranya dengan cahaya yang menyerbu manik kembarnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua netranya saat mendapati bayangan sosok kakaknya yang menatapnya tajam. Dengan perlahan, pemuda pirang ini mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. "Kyuu-nii,"

"Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan dirimu diculik. Tch! Dasar tidak berguna. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu, mempunyai adik sepertimu. Dan apa-apaan lukamu itu hah?! Keh! Dasar bodoh! Uzumaki itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terluka dengan mudah. Dan kau merusak reputasi itu. Cih!" Kyuubi berkata kasar. Mencibir dan mencaci Naruto yang bergeming memerhatikan ocehan panjang si pemuda rubah. Mengabaikan bagaimana Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Itachi, dan Juugo yang menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi, melihat dan mendengar ocehan panjang Kyuubi.

'_Dasar Rubah Tsundere!'_ batin mereka kompak, kecuali Juugo yang hanya menata datar pada Kyuubi yang masih mengoceh panjang.

"Kau bukan adikku! Adikku tidak selemah kau! Dasar pirang!"

"Heh!" Naruo mendengus. Menubruk tubuh Kyuubi dalam pelukan eratnya. Menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya pada bahu sang kakak yang perlahan membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuu-nii! Tidak akan kuulangi!" bisik Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Tsk! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" sahut Kyuubi ketus dan tak berperasaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Meski mulutnya berkata kasar, tapi kedua tangannya memeluk sang adik semakin erat. Naruto tersenyum di balik bahu sang kakak.

"Naru-nii!" seru seorang bocah yang berhasil membuat Naruto melepas pelukannya pada sang kakak. Naruto berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah raven yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma penuh harap.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusak raven jabrik bocah di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja Menma. Kau telah melindungiku! Terima kasih, sayang!" Naruto membawa Menma ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helai raven yang mengingatkannya dengan helai raven milik pemuda Uchiha. Sasuke.

Mengingat tentang Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mengedarkan kedua maniknya untuk mencari sosok raven yang dicarinya. Kedua netranya menyusuri sekitar untuk menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berkata akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi, berkali-kali ia mengedarkan tatapannya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke dimanapun.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya karena merasa percuma jika ia harus mengulangi kembali untuk menyusuri sekitarnya menggunakan kedua _shappire_-nya.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan muncul," sahut Itachi singkat. Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Merasa heran dengan jawaban pemuda raven yang menyebut dirinya adalah kakak dari Sasuke. "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran karena merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke. Kecuali dua garis melintang di dekat hidungnya. Garis yang sering disebut Kyuubi sebagai keriput. Hei! Itu bukan keriput. Itu hanya tanda kedewasaan yang memang sudah ada di wajah Itachi sejak ia kecil. Dan tanda itulah yang menambah kekerenan Uchihanya.

"Tidak! Kau belum pernah bertemu denganku. Tapi aku sangat mengenalmu, Naruto." sahut Itachi kalem. "Bukan karena kekuatanmu itu, atau statusmu sebagai sosok pemuda yang adikku sukai. Tapi karena kau adalah adik Kyuubi sekaligus putra dari paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina."

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang kedua orang tuaku? Sasuke saja tidak tahu!" Naruto menatap curiga pada pria keriput di depannya. Hei! Jangan sebut dia keriput!

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena kedua orang tuamu sangat berteman baik dengan ayah dan ibuku. Mungkin kau akan merasa heran mengenai persahabatan kedua orang tuamu dengan orang tuaku yang adalah Shinigami. Tapi, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti." sahut Itachi yang sepertinya masih belum berminat untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Kyuu-_nii_ tahu?" Naruto menatap tanya pada Kyuubi, yang diangguki pelan oleh kakak rubahnya. "Apa aku satu-satunya yang tidak tahu di sini?" protes Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya juga mengetahui tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Itachi tadi.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu, Naruto!" sambung Kiba tiba-tiba yang hanya disambut oleh dengusan kasar oleh Naruto. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu membelalak terkejut. Merasa baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ka-kalian di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" sahut gadis bersurai merah jambu sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap sebal pada Naruto yang ternyata baru menyadari keberadaan kelima sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih~!" Naruto menerjang mereka dan membawa kelimanya dalam pelukannya. Mengakibatkan kelimanya berdesakan menerima pelukan maut dari pemuda Uzumaki. "Dan maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir~!"

Bletak!

"Jangan membuat kami cemas lagi! Awas jika kau mengulanginya!" ancam pemuda bersurai merah setelah mendaratkan pukulan sayang ke kepala kuning Naruto. Naruto meringis dan mengangguk sambil mengusap bekas jitakan sayang dari sahabat pandanya. Terkekeh canggung sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Tidak akan Gaara. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir lagi. Aku berjanji!" Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Menyembunyikan kedua manik biru jernihnya di balik kelopak kecoklatan.

Naruto yang awalnya masih bersikap merasa bersalah, tiba-tiba menghentikan kekehan canggungnya saat mendengar suara gemerisik dari belakangnya. Menoleh cepat berniat untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Naruto tercekat. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap dan tubuhnya mendadak diselimuti oleh kehangatan. Kedua lengan kokoh merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada rengkuhan tubuh tegap tanpa fabrik yang menutupi dada telanjangnya.

Naruto merona hebat. Merasakan bagaimana kulit dada seputih porselain yang menyapa wajahnya. Menghirup aroma keringat seseorang yang sudah ia hapal, memenuhi paru-parunya. Naruto tahu meski ia tidak melihat wajah sosok yang telah merengkuhnya dengan erat. Dan pemuda pirang ini tidak perlu melepas pelukan dari sosok ini hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Karena ia tidak perlu melihat wajah tampan itu hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia berada dalam pelukan orang yang benar.

"Aku merindukanmu!" bisik suara baritone itu tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada sang pemuda. "Begitu pula denganku."

Kedua pemuda bagai siang dan malam ini masih menikmati momen berdua mereka tanpa peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Ada yang menatap datar, iri, kesal, dan bingung (Khusus Menma yang tidak tahu tentang pemuda donker yang tengah memeluk Naru-_nii_ nya).

"Ck! Dunia milik berdua!"

"Yang lain mah numpang lewat!"

Gerutu Kyuubi yang disambung oleh Kiba karena sudah _sepet_ melihat SasuNaru yang tidak peduli pada jomblo-jomblo di sekitar mereka. Meski kenyataannya, yang benar-benar jomblo hanya diam.

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa ia tengah disaksikan oleh banyak pasang mata. Merasa malu, akhirnya Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Berhasil. Naruto lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Mengakibatkan pemuda Uchiha itu menatap sinis pada Kyuubi dan Kiba karena telah mengganggunya. Sementara yang ditatap sinis malah balik menatap tak kalah tajam. Untuk Kyuubi. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang mendadak bergidik ngeri dan mendekat pada Shikamaru. Mencari perlindungan pada si pemuda Nara.

"Naru-_nii_, dia siapa?" Menma menatap polos pada Sasuke yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat bocah yang nampak mirip dengannya. Kecuali model rambut dan kedua manik biru langitnya.

"Oh!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah Raven. "Dia adalah Sasuke." Naruto menjawabnya singkat, diikuti oleh senyumannya.

"Hmmm..." Menma menggumam. Menatap penuh selidik pada sosok raven jangkung di belakang kakak pirangnya. Menatap dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut pantat bebeknya. Menilai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Naru-_nii_ suka dari orang ini sih? Lihat saja rambut pantat bebeknya itu. Tidak keren sama sekali. Dilihat dari manapun, tetap lebih keren aku!' Menma menatap remeh pada sosok Sasuke yang mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan terdengar menghina, dari mulut bocah chibi di depannya. "Lebih baik Naru-_nii _ sama Menma saja. Jangan mau sama orang itu!" tunjuk bocah raven ini tidak sopan.

Naruto tertawa kaku. Sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Menma, sekaligus merasa tidak enak dengan aura-aura gelap dari sosok di belakangnya.

"Menma, kau tidak-"

"Hei bocah! Dia ini milikku! Seharusnya kau yang menjauh!" potong Sasuke cepat, sebelum Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat Sasuke memeluknya erat, sambil menatap sengit pada bocah lima tahun di depannya.

"Ha? Kau saja yang menjauh! Enak saja! Naru-_nii_ sudah berjanji akan bersamaku dan akan menjadi Mama-ku." Menma menatap Sasuke tak kalah sengit. Mengirimkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Menma yang tiba-tiba dan seenak hatinya menjadikannya sebagai Mamanya. _'Sejak kapan aku berjanji akan menjadi Mamanya?'_ batin Naruto merana.

"Heeh... Jadi kau akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai Mamamu? Kalau begitu kau harus siap mempunyai Ayah sepertiku, bocah. Dan bersiaplah untuk menerima didikanku. Bocah kurang ajar sepertimu harus banyak diberi pelajaran." Sasuke menyeringai senang. Memandang remeh Menma yang hanya bisa merengut hendak protes.

Naruto makin dibuat terkejut saat mendnegar penuturan Sasuke yang akan menjadi Ayah dari bocah raven bermanik saphire di depannya. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke bisa diartikan mau menerima keberadaan Menma. Sekaligus mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan mendampingi Naruto. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sasuke adalah shinigami. Begitupun Menma. Apa mungkin mereka bisa bersama-sama?

Naruto mendadak galau. Sebelumnya tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah murungnya, menjadi perhatian dari Itachi dan juga Kyuubi yang awalnya hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan dua raven merebutkan seorang pirang.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau mendadak murung?" tanya Itachi yang mampu menghentikan perdebatan Sasuke dan Menma.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...," Naruto menjeda perkataannya. "Apa manusia dan Shinigami bisa bersama? Bukankah dunia kita berbeda?"

Sasuke terdiam. Begitu pula dengan mereka semua. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan bernada sedih dari satu-satunya pemuda pirang di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau jangan khawatir." sahut Itachi cepat. Membuat Naruto menatap heran sekaligus tidak percaya pada sulung Uchiha. "Seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Tapi tidak untuk Menma. Dia harus belajar dulu agar bisa merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Tapi jangan khawatir. Tidak akan lama." terang Itachi yang membuat Naruto sedikit lega sekaligus agak cemas pada Menma.

"Tenanglah bocah. Kau bisa membentuk keluarga bahagiamu sendiri." Tambah Kyuubi cepat.

"Ya. Uchiha akan melatih dan menjaga Menma sebelum ia bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena, Menma sendiri merupakan keturunan Uchiha."

"Dan kau bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun asal bersama Sasuke." tambah Itachi kemudian.

-E.T.-

Lima tahun berlalu.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah hidup bersama. Sementara Menma. Bocah raven itu masih berada di dunia Shinigami untuk menyelesaikan latihannya sebelum ia cukup mampu merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Sasuke menjadi seorang pengusaha properti yang sukses. Tak lantas membuatnya berhenti untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami. Dan Naruto bekerja sebagai penulis setelah menyelesaikan studinya.

Kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto terbilang cukup lancar. Meski mereka terkadang mendebatkan hal kecil dan berakhir saling mendiamkan, tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali berbaikan seolah tak terjadi masalah apapun sebelumnya. Naruto juga sesekali mengunjungi Menma bersama Sasuke, saat lelaki pirang itu merasa sangat merindukan si bocah raven.

Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ditemani oleh Sasuke yang asik menikmati secangkir kopi sembari membaca surat kabar, saat bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi, disambung dengan teriakan seorang bocah yang menggema di dalam rumah.

"KAA-_SAN_! TOU-_SAN_! MENMA PULANG! DAN MENMA INGIN ADIK SECEPATNYA!"

Prang!

Bug!

Sasuke terkejut hingga menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya.

Naruto membeku dan menjatuhkan buku referensinya.

Sementara bocah 10 tahun hampir 11 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih diam membeku.

"_Roger_!" sahut Sasuke begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"SAAAASUUUKKEEEEE!"

**END**

**-OWARI-**

Fiuuh... /ngelap keringet.

Akhrinya setelah sekian lama. Aqi berhasil namatin ini fict gaje plus amburadul ini. Maafkan keleletan Aqi yang nggak bisa update cepet. Sebenarnya chap ini udah hampir selesai sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Tapi tiba-tiba aja ide menghilang begitu saja.

Aqi minta maaf jika alurnya nggak jelas. Kecepetan. Dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Mood Aqi buat ngelanjutin ET mulai terkikis.

Dan terima kasih banyak yang telah menemani Aqi selama ini dan masih setia membaca ET. You are the real MVP. wwkwkwkwkw... Aqi terharu dan senang sangat.

Terimakasih yang telah bersedia review, favorite, follow, maupun silent readers. Kalian benar-benar mantap.

Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir. Semoga berkenan. Dan maaf jika Aqi tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi Aqi baca semuanya kok.

Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggal kan kesan-kesan kalian di chap terakhir Extraterestrial ini.

Sankyuu Minna-san... :) :) :D

Extraterestrial

Aqizakura

15/3/2015 – 12/6/2017


End file.
